5 Times Peter fell, and Tony caught him And the 1 Time Tony didn't
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'histoire d'Eva7673. Les 5 fois où Peter tomba, et où Tony le rattrapa. Et la seule fois où Tony ne le fit pas. Peter a la mauvaise habitude de tomber. Et Tony, Dieu merci, le rattrape à chaque fois. Jusqu'au jour où il n'y arrive pas. TERMINEE.
1. Chapitre 1 : Helicopter Fall

Bonjour à tous !

Je refais une brève apparition sur après tant d'absence (oui, j'ai trahi, je suis sur Wattpad, maintenant...), pour vous poster une traduction de l'histoire intitulée _5 Times Peter fell, and Tony caught him. And the 1 Time Tony didn't_, écrite par l'auteur Eva7673, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire et de la publier.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Helicopter Fall

1.

Ouais. Peter allait définitivement rater son examen d'Espagnol.

Il aurait dû être à la maison, sa tête plongée dans son manuel, quelques heures plus tôt. Au lieu de quoi, il avait préféré patrouiller tous les soirs, cette semaine, au lieu d'étudier – en se convaincant lui-même qu'il pourrait travailler _le lendemain_. Et bien, le lendemain était arrivé.

Et Peter était cramponné de toutes ses forces sous un hélicoptère, à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du Queens.

Pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée – mais après avoir trouvé un groupe d'hommes portant-des-lunettes-de-ski, armés-en-plus-de-ça, en train de s'enfuir d'une bijouterie juste après minuit, Peter avait difficilement pu faire demi-tour – même si ça voulait dire rater _un autre_ examen d'Espagnol.

MJ allait le tuer – si ces gars ne le faisaient pas avant.

\- Engedje meg a szörnyeteget !

Un des homme-vêtu-des-lunettes-de-ski susmentionné se pencha à l'extérieur de la cabine de l'hélicoptère et tira plusieurs balles en direction de Peter.

\- Ouais. Mec. Je comprends toujours pas ce que tu dis, s'écria Peter, en remontant vers la porte de la cabine de l'hélicoptère, pour éviter ces balles déchaînées. Mais si tu poses ce truc, je serai ravi d'essayer et –

Plusieurs autres tirs le coupèrent.

L'air glacial de Novembre frigorifiait Peter jusqu'aux os, alors que l'hélicoptère s'élevait encore plus haut. Ils étaient en vol stationnaire bien au-dessus de n'importe quel building de toute la zone, maintenant, et ils se balançaient fortement d'un côté à l'autre à cause des hommes qui se penchaient de manière répétitive hors de la cabine, tirant dans la direction de Peter. Et ça commençait à devenir un problème.

Peter faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester accroché à l'hélicoptère. Le froid lui donnait des crampes, et ses doigts raidis ne l'aidaient pas, et glisser commençait à devenir une réelle possibilité. Et un problème. Les buildings en-dessous d'eux étaient beaucoup trop loin, et il avait utilisé son parachute la semaine passée quand il avait été jeté en plein ciel par un mégalomane équipé d'un propulseur autonome.

\- Lődd le !

Les tirs reprirent – un homme se penchait presque entièrement hors de la cabine pour mieux viser Peter.

\- Écoutez, si c'était une reddition, j'accepte, cria Peter.

La pluie de balles continua. Les doigts de Peter glissèrent un peu. Il paniqua légèrement, se plaquant douloureusement contre le dessous de l'hélicoptère. Une balle effleura sa jambe gauche.

Ouais. Ça pourrait ne pas se terminer si bien que ça.

\- _Puis-je suggérer un autre plan d'action ?_

La voix de Karen coupa Peter dans ses pensées paniquées.

\- OUI ! hurla presque Peter, se déplaçant légèrement pour éviter une autre balle. Oui ! S'il-te-plait, fais –

\- _Tu atteins une altitude trop élevée, _l'interrompit Karen.

L'hélicoptère continuait à monter en décrivant des cercles.

-_ L_'_altitude limite autorisée est de deux mille pieds – elle est fixée par le protocole Baby-Proof._

\- LE QUOI ?!

C'était littéralement un hurlement, cette fois. Peter secoua frénétiquement la tête, se collant désespérément au métal froid de l'hélicoptère qui se balançait d'un côté à l'autre.

\- Bon, écoute, peu importe – Karen, j'ai besoin –

Une autre série de tirs retentit, sauf que cette fois, une balle heurta bien quelque chose.

Ce n'était juste pas Peter.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre quand une des balles entra en collision avec le rotor principal situé au-dessus de l'hélicoptère – le rotor se cassa net, se repliant sur lui-même et en effectuant des saccades furieuses.

Une autre secousse et l'hélicoptère ne s'élevait plus en décrivant des cercles.

Il était catapulté vers le bas.

\- Merde. Merde. MERDE ! s'écria Peter, en se traînant jusqu'à la cabine alors que l'hélicoptère tournait sur lui-même en plein vol – les rotateurs tirant l'ensemble vers le bas.

Un coup de pied au visage envoya presque valdinguer Peter en plein air.

Il réussit tout juste à poser ses doigts sur le côté de la cabine et à se hisser à l'intérieur. Un des hommes masqués lui donna un nouveau coup de pied, mais Peter attrapa le pied avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage et repoussa l'homme de l'autre côté de la cabine.

\- Sérieusement ! s'exclama Peter. J'essaie d'aider, là !

L'homme s'avança de nouveau, mais fut retenu par un autre des voleurs masqués.

\- Felejtsd el ! Gyerünk ! cria le deuxième homme en attachant quelque chose autour de lui et de son partenaire – avant de se jeter tous les deux de l'hélicoptère.

Peter se précipita jusqu'au bord de la cabine et regarda les parachutes s'ouvrir juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue. En se retournant, Peter réalise que les autres avaient dû sauter pendant qu'il essayait de se hisser dans la cabine – parce qu'il se retrouva soudainement seul à bord de l'hélicoptère qui chutait. Merde.

\- Ah, Karen. Une idée. Maintenant, balbutia Peter, en passant par-dessus les sièges pour s'asseoir dans celui du pilote, et de se saisir des manches.

Il les tira vers le haut, et la cabine roula brusquement sur la droite, mais continua à tomber.

\- _Plan d'action suggéré : évacuation_, dit Karen.

\- Super. Très utile, siffla Peter entre ses dents alors qu'il poussait le manche dans l'autre sens, en commençant à appuyer furieusement sur tous les boutons qu'il pouvait toucher.

L'hélicoptère continua à tourner. La nausée commençait à naître dans l'estomac de Peter.

\- Une idée sur comment je pourrais faire ça sans parachute !

\- _Tes chances de survie sont minces._

\- JE SUIS AU COURANT ! cria Peter.

La ville se rapprochait au-dessous de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de plus que –

\- _Tu as atteint l'altitude maximale autorisée. Protocole « Baby-Moniteur » activé. Appel à Tony Stark en cours –_

\- QUOI ?! NON NE FAIS PAS CA –

Peter n'entendit pas sa réponse. Il donna un dernier coup sec sur le manche et les rotors recommencèrent à tourner à pleine vitesse – sauf que _pleine vitesse_ avec un rotor tordu voulait dire _tourner encore_ et non pas _ne plus chuter_. Les secondes suivantes passèrent dans un méli-mélo de cris et de nombreuses et douloureuses collisions contre les bords de la cabine.

Au moment où Peter essayait de s'agripper à un des sièges – et de trouver une solution pour faire remonter l'appareil – il remarqua que la ville se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite.

\- Karen !

Peter prit une brusque inspiration, abandonnant la cabine de pilotage pour regagner la cabine principale.

\- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où poser ce truc !

Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui.

\- Et une manière de le faire atterrir – en douceur, de préférence.

La rotation commençait à le rendre malade. Sa précédente nausée s'était accentuée, et il était sur le point de vomir. Ou peut-être était-ce la panique – parce qu'il était définitivement en train de paniquer, à présent.

L'hélicoptère était toujours piégé dans une rotation infernale et mortelle, et Peter n'avait plus d'idée. Il pouvait peut-être lancer des toiles sur le côté de deux immeubles et essayer de retenir l'hélicoptère avec ses jambes ? Mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'il pourrait le retenir. Ou que l'hélicoptère n'allait pas tomber entre les deux buildings. Il s'écraserait sans doute droit sur quelque chose avant même qu'il ait la chance de le ralentir. Et s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que si l'hélicoptère heurtait le sol, des gens allaient mourir. Il était trop gros, et tombait trop vite. C'était pour ça qu'il ne le laissait pas simplement s'écraser. Il devait d'abord le faire ralentir – sinon, il pourrait sans doute faire s'effondrer un immeuble, avec ça.

\- _Le rétablissement de l'équilibre du rotor, et le déplacement du vent qui en résulterait, peut rétablir les fonctions suffisamment longtemps pour te permettre de manœuvrer un atterrissage non-mortel._

\- Non-mortel, souffla Peter d'une voix tremblante, en escaladant les sièges et la cabine pour regarder par-dessus le rebord. O-ouais. Je – bon.

A peine eut-il sorti sa tête hors de la cabine, que le rotor tordu se recourba juste derrière lui et manqua de le décapiter.

Sa respiration déjà laborieuse se changea directement en hyperventilation.

\- Ok ! inspira Peter, rentrant de nouveau dans la cabine pour avoir une meilleure vue du rotor.

Et les immeubles se rapprochaient désagréablement.

\- Redresser le rotor. Absolument. Bien. Comment je peux faire ça, exactement ?

Le rotor se recourba à nouveau – mais loin de la tête de Peter, cette fois.

Le silence de Karen était assourdissant.

\- Okay. Très bien. Je peux le faire. Je gère. Je veux dire, en quoi c'est compliqué ? C'est comme redresser un cintre, dit Peter.

Le rotor endommagé tressauta de nouveau.

\- Juste un cintre très gros et très tranchant.

Peter lança une toile sur le côté de la cabine pour s'accrocher lui-même, avant de se pencher légèrement – prêt à lancer une toile sur le rotor cassé.

\- Touche le cintre, gamin, et je t'éjecterai de cette boite de conserve moi-même.

Peter re-rentra dans la cabine juste à temps. Quelques instants plus tard, une armure d'Iron Man s'accrocha sur le côté de l'hélicoptère. Et une autre s'y accrocha juste après. Ils secouèrent la petite cabine, mais Peter se cramponna fermement. Une des armures d'Iron Man percuta la cabine ouverte dans laquelle il s'était trouvé à peine quelques secondes auparavant – elle agrippa sa main de fer au rebord et saisit le rotor furieux avec l'autre. Le moteur de l'hélicoptère crachota, avant de mourir sous la pression. Les rotors ralentirent.

\- M. Stark ?! s'écria Peter, rampant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi juste devant l'armure d'Iron Man, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu te rappelles de cette zone grise dont je t'avais parlé, gamin ?

La voix de Tony sortit du casque.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Ça, ce n'est même pas dans le spectre du gris. Ça c'est fluorescent. Brillant, moche et horrible, et sur le point de creuser un cratère au beau milieu du Queens –

Le sermon dura un moment – mais pour être totalement honnête, Peter n'en écouta pas grand-chose. Après quelques secondes, l'hélicoptère ralentit déjà. L'armure d'Iron Man s'y était accrochée, et commençait à le faire remonter dans le ciel.

Si Peter n'avait pas été si conscient du fait que l'armure d'Iron Man – et sa panoplie de caméras – était si proche, il aurait pleuré de soulagement.

\- ... gamin. Gamin ? t'es avec moi ?

\- Ouais, exhala Peter, en se penchant légèrement par-dessus bord pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur sa respiration.

Maintenant qu'il savait que tout irait bien, sa panique commençait à devenir embarrassante.

\- Ouais, je vais bien. Juré63. M-m-merci d'être venu, je, ugh, ouais. Merci.

Ouais. Tranquille. L'étoffe d'un véritable Avenger.

\- C'est ça, résonna la voix de Tony à travers l'armure.

Quelques instants plus tard, le casque s'ouvrit pour révéler – rien du tout. L'armure était vide.

_Bien_, pensa Peter. _Au moins, il n'est pas là en personne pour me voir échouer complètement. _La pensée était fugace, mais Peter s'y accrocha. Déterminé à enterrer le sentiment qui avait grandi dans sa poitrine à la vue du casque vide.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., donne-moi ses constantes.

Un rayon rouge jaillit du casque et scanna rapidement le corps de Peter. Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même pendant juste une fraction de secondes. Comme si un Peter Parker roulé en boule pouvait rendre sa jambe blessée par une balle et ses côtes cassées plus difficiles à détecter.

L'hélicoptère se déplaçait à travers la ville, à présent – se dirigeant vers le Queens, en passant par Manhattan. C'était curieusement paisible. Avec les sens surdéveloppés de Peter, ça n'était plus jamais silencieux. Il arrivait toujours quelque chose dans le Queens – il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le coin. Mais à cette hauteur, et sans aucun bruit provenant des moteurs, la nuit était presque silencieuse. Le doux ronronnement des propulseurs de l'armure était la seule chose qui brisait le silence, et Peter se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait un peu. C'était presque apaisant.

\- Très bien, résonna la voix de Tony à travers le casque. Tout d'abord : où est-ce qu'ils ont pu trouver cette camelote. Sérieusement. Ce truc est une honte pour l'ingénierie aérospatiale.

Un _crack _bruyant retentit soudainement – et alors, Peter chuta.

Le toit de l'hélicoptère, qu'une des armures d'Iron Man tenait pour aider à maintenir l'appareil en vol, grinça avant de s'arracher. Le fin métal se déchira à l'endroit où les mains de l'armure étaient serrées, jusqu'à la base du rotor. Heureusement, l'entièreté de l'hélicoptère ne partit pas avec – les autres armures avaient été assez rapides pour réajuster leur prise.

Peter n'était pas aussi rapide. Ou assez chanceux.

La base de la cabine s'inclina considérablement quand le toit se déchira, et avant qu'il ait pu s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, Peter glissa et se retrouva dans le vide. Chutant vers sa mort.

Il paniquait définitivement à nouveau.

\- _PETER !_

Quand il avait fabriqué ses lances-toiles, la première fois, et qu'il les avait testés, Peter avait juré que la sensation qu'il ressentait en chutant à travers New-York était la meilleure de toute sa vie. L'excitation de chaque descente était, en quelque sorte, toujours meilleure que la précédente.

Il était prêt à remettre en question cette hypothèse, désormais.

Tomber à travers New-York cette fois était terrifiant, et _mortel_. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se laissait pas tomber à travers la ville en tant que Spider-Man – en se fiant aux immeubles et aux édifices qu'il connaissait si bien – il tombait _vers_ la ville. Et beaucoup trop vite.

La nuit autour de lui était un ensemble étourdissant de lumières, d'obscurité, et lui faisait prendre conscience d'à quel point il était proche du sol. Tony avait intérêt à se dépêcher de déposer l'hélicoptère, parce qu'après seulement quelques secondes de chute, Peter était sur le point de faire connaissance avec l'un des plus hauts bâtiments de Manhattan.

Bon sang. Être empalé sur l'Empire State Building n'était _pas_ la façon dont il voulait mourir.

Oh mon Dieu. Il allait mourir.

Quelque part, dans une partie de son esprit, Peter savait qu'il était en train de crier – des cris gutturaux, animaux – mais il tombait si rapidement que le son passait par-dessus ses oreilles avant même qu'il ait le temps de l'entendre.

Oh. Mon Dieu.

MonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieu.

Il lança une toile vers l'immeuble le plus proche – mais elle fut tirée si rapidement qu'elle se déchira. L'épaule de Peter se tordit et sembla se déchirer de la même manière. L'os sortit de sa cavité sous la pression.

Il essaya à nouveau. La toile se déchira. Les tendons de son épaule se déchirèrent aussi.

Il pouvait voir les voitures dans la rue juste en-dessous de lui. Les gens. Le béton.

_Oh, mon Dieu ! Non !_

Qu'arriverait-il à May ? Ned ? Mon Dieu, que leur dirait Tony ? Tony. Qu'arriverait-il à Tony ?

_NON !_

Quelque chose de dur, de froid et de fort agrippa ses bras et tira d'un coup sec. Peter laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur – qui se changea rapidement en soupir de soulagement. L'armure d'Iron Man derrière lui le rapprocha de lui – passant ses bras de métal autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre sa poitrine – avant de faire vrombir ses propulseurs.

Le soudain changement de direction donna de nouveau la nausée à Peter. Ses yeux se brouillèrent.

L'image du béton à seulement quelques mètres en-dessous de lui allait le hanter pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Peter ?

La voix de Tony continuait à résonner dans la tête de Peter.

\- _Gamin _?!

Logiquement, Peter savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu connaissance pendant longtemps – le cliquetis du métal sur le trottoir et la sensation de la terre ferme sous ses propres pieds lui faisaient dire que ça ne faisait que quelques secondes. Mais il eut l'impression que ça faisait des heures.

Tout son corps lui faisait _mal_. Et l'épuisement avait pris possession de lui pendant ces quelques secondes. Il avait à peine la force de respirer – et encore moins d'ouvrir ses yeux. Ouais. Il devait se reposer un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Juste une petite sieste de quatorze heures. Ça lui ferait du bien.

Il pouvait sentir qu'on le déposait sur le béton, des bras forts toujours serrés autour de son torse.

\- Gamin ?!

La voix de Tony continuait à résonner derrière sa tête. Ou peut-être que c'était devant lui. Peter n'était pas très sûr. Ce n'était peut-être même pas la voix de Tony, d'ailleurs. Peter ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi paniqué – et celui qui l'allongeait sur le sol était terrifié.

\- Il est temps de te réveiller, dit la voix, en se brisant légèrement sur la fin.

Peter entendit les mots, mais ils n'avaient aucun sens. Bon sang, il était tellement fatigué.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., donne-moi ses constantes, retentit la voix au moment où sa tête touchait le béton. Le pouls ? Est-ce qu'il a un pouls ? Bordel – enlève ce truc de moi. Enlève-le !

Le métal froid libéra Peter. Le trottoir n'était pas du tout confortable, mais en cet instant, Peter aurait pu l'embrasser. C'était si ferme. Pas comme quand il tombait. Mon Dieu. Il voulait rester allongé ici pour le rester de sa vie. Même l'idée de se tenir debout lui donnait l'impression qu'il serait trop loin du sol. Ouais. Il allait rester là. Dormir un peu et –

Quelque chose de chaud s'accroupit soudainement à côté de lui. Des mains parcouraient son torse. Elles attrapèrent le bord de son masque et le relevèrent au-dessus de sa bouche.

Deux doigts tremblants se posèrent sur le côté de son cou.

Les yeux de Peter s'entrouvrirent.

\- M. Stark ?

La ville apparut lentement devant lui – tout comme l'homme qui était penché au-dessus de lui.

\- _Gamin_ ?!

Tony était penché sur lui, son visage pâle et ses yeux écarquillés. Quand les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent, il laissa échapper une exclamation surprise et brisée. La main qui était douloureusement pressée contre sa gorge se déplaça pour reposer sur sa poitrine. Montant et descendant au rythme de la respiration de Peter.

Pendant un long moment, tout ce qu'ils firent tous les deux était de respirer.

Finalement, Tony parla.

\- Tu vas bien, petit ?

Quand Peter ne répondit pas, la panique réapparut dans les yeux de Tony. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Peter.

\- Peter ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as quelque chose de _cassé_ ?

Peter leva les yeux vers l'homme plus vieux – l'homme en chair et en os, pas cette armure vide – avec incompréhension.

\- Vous êtes là, balbutia Peter. Vous êtes vraiment là.

Un grand soupir passa la barrière des lèvres de Tony quand il entendit la voix de Peter.

\- Ouais, je suis là, gamin, murmura-t-il.

Ses mains quittèrent ses épaules pour se poser sur sa jambe blessée. Peter pouvait déjà sentir que ça guérissait.

\- M-mais... quoi ? bégaya Peter, en essayant de se rappeler les quelques dernières minutes de sa vie.

Et ça n'avait vraiment été que quelques minutes. L'hélicoptère. Les balles. Les armures d'Iron Man.

La chute.

Mon Dieu, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé une décennie.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, gamin.

Oh merde. Avait-il dit ça à voix haute ?

Le ton de Tony était sec, mais ça cachait quelque chose. La main qui avait été sur sa poitrine avant ça, revint. Elle se posa juste à côté de son cœur, montant et descendant quand Peter essaya, et échoua, de prendre plusieurs inspirations.

Le pression de la main sur sa poitrine était réconfortante.

\- C-comment, j-je – essaya Peter en regardant rapidement autour de lui.

Il était allongé sur un trottoir désert dans une petite rue.

\- Quoi ?

Tony, manifestement mécontent, mais malgré tout satisfait de l'état de la jambe de Peter, se redressa pour se pencher vers lui. Son inquiétude grandissait à chaque balbutiement incompréhensible.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., fais un scan pour détecter d'éventuels dommages du crâne et de la colonne vertébrale.

Cela sortit Peter de sa stupeur.

\- Quoi ? Non, je vais bien. Promis.

Peter se mit en position assise – et donna presque un coup de tête à Tony.

\- Bien. Je vais bien. J-Juste, euh, c'était... haut. C'était haut.

Tony se redressa légèrement, en le regardant avec circonspection. La main qu'il avait posée sur la poitrine de Peter ne bougea pas.

\- Ouais, acquiesça doucement Tony, en regardant l'adolescent prendre de grandes inspirations. Un peu trop haut. Je pense qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que la petite araignée sympa du quartier reste dans les quartiers – pas à deux mille mètres au-dessus.

\- Ouais, ouais. T-totalement d'accord.

Maintenant qu'il était assis, Peter commençait à ressentir la douleur dans ses épaules. Et dans tout le reste de son corps, en fait.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y. ? demanda Tony, toujours concentré sur Peter.

\- _Aucun dommage significatif de la colonne vertébrale ou du crâne, _répondit la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y. depuis l'armure désormais vide qui était debout à côté d'eux. _La clavicule gauche est actuellement disloquée, et les tendons se sont déchirés tout autour. Grâce à la régénération rapide des cellules, les déchirures guériront en quelques heures une fois que la clavicule sera remise en place. Les scans révèlent une hypotension, une respiration laborieuse et un rythme cardiaque élevé._

\- Non. Vraiment. Je vais bien, insista Peter.

L'autre main de Tony se posa sur l'épaule valide de Peter, pour le maintenir en place quand un vertige le prit.

\- Ça va, gamin. Tu es simplement sous le choc. Ça passera d'ici quelques minutes, dit Tony en se déplaçant pour être assis juste en face de Peter, avec une main sur son épaule et l'autre reposant toujours sur la poitrine de Peter.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, et finalement le monde redevint net pour Peter. Tony pouvait sûrement sentir les battements du cœur de Peter sous sa main, parce qu'il attendit qu'il se calme pour parler.

\- Ne me refais plus ça, hein ?

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire dans un souffle.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je compte pas tomber d'un hélicoptère à nouveau – _oh merde_ ! Où est passé l'hélicoptère ?! Et les voleurs ?!

Il se mit sur ses pieds et scanna le ciel.

\- Hé, calme-toi !

Tony se releva et agrippa de nouveau l'épaule de Peter. Mais cette fois, sa prise était plus ferme, pour le maintenir en place.

\- L'hélico est à la Tour, et ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur ont disparu depuis longtemps. Tous leurs sacs sont toujours dans la cabine, quoi qu'ils aient volé, ils ne l'ont pas pris avec eux.

\- Mais ils se sont _enfuis_ !

\- Ouais, et tu t'es presque transformé en un _pancake_ rouge et bleu ! siffla Tony, ses yeux brillant.

La panique que Peter y avait vu plus tôt se transformait lentement en colère et frustration.

\- Alors rangeons cette soirée dans « _l'épisode 904 de Peter qui se met dans le pétrin »_ et soyons satisfaits du fait que nous n'ayons personne à _nettoyer_ sur le trottoir.

\- M-mais –

\- _Non, _le coupa Tony.

Son ton était ferme.

\- Tu vois cet édifice, là.

Avec la main qui n'était pas actuellement sur l'épaule valide de Peter, il pointa l'Empire State Building – qui était visible à quelques blocs de là.

\- Ouais, et ben c'est ta nouvelle limite, gamin.

\- _Quoi ! _Non ! Sérieux –

Tony le coupa à nouveau.

\- A chaque seconde qui passe pendant laquelle tu argumentes avec moi, tu perds quelques mètres.

\- M. Stark –

\- - 1 mètres.

\- _Mais M. Sta –_

\- - 1 mètre.

Peter regarda l'homme, bouche bée, mais ne dit rien de plus. Bon sang. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait voulu que sa soirée se passe.

Une voiture noire et brillante s'arrêta à côté du trottoir.

\- Viens, dit Tony, en lâchant Peter juste une seconde pour se retourner vers l'armure.

Avec un mouvement de la main, Tony la fit se refermer et la renvoya. Il retourna ensuite vers Peter.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne à la Tour pour arranger cette épaule avant que ça ne guérisse comme ça.

\- Je peux le faire –

Tony posa sa main libre sur le bras de Peter qui se plaçait sur son épaule blessée.

\- Ne remets _pas_ ton épaule sur le trottoir, siffla Tony, en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Il poussa Peter vers la voiture en marmonnant « _Jésus Christ »._

Faisant rentrer Peter en premier, Tony se glissa ensuite dans la voiture et ferma la portière. La voiture démarra et se faufila entre les voitures pour les conduire à la Tour.

\- Hey, M. Stark ? murmura Peter après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Ouais ?

\- Joli sauvetage.

\- Oh non, on ne va pas faire de ça un sport, gamin.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire composée de deux tomes absolument géniaux. La relation entre Peter et Tony va considérablement grandir et s'approfondir sous vos yeux, et vous verrez, vous allez adorer ça autant que moi. Quant à la suite, elle sera centrée sur cette relation, donc, mais aussi la relation entre Captain et Tony suite aux accords de Sokovie et les évènements passés en Sibérie.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous poste la suite très vite.

HiMabo'


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cloud Fall

**Chapitre 2 – Cloud Fall**

2.

Les pieds de Peter faisaient un étrange _splash_ à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Ses Converses avaient été trempées par la pluie, et la pression qu'elles exerçaient contre le sol immaculé de la Tour Stark les faisait se frotter douloureusement contre ses pieds. Et _chuinter_.

Le bruit était à la fois fascinant et dégoûtant. Peter en fut tellement captivé qu'il faillit passer devant l'ascenseur qui le mènerait aux quartiers des Avengers sans le voir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, et qu'il fit demi-tour, il se retrouva debout devant l'ascenseur sans avoir aucune idée de ce pour quoi il était là.

Il était venu pour une raison. Une raison importante. Mais après, ses chaussures avaient commencé à _chuinter_, et le sans-abri dehors lui avait vaguement rappelé un type qu'il avait vu à Burger King, et –

Peter s'affaissa contre la porte de l'ascenseur. Son esprit tournait à cent mille à l'heure, et même s'il essayait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer.

Il y avait quelque chose d'important. Bon sang. Quelque chose qu'il devait faire... ?

Ses chaussures chuintèrent à nouveau quand il se redressa péniblement.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi tout était-il aussi nébuleux ? Nébuleux. Là. Ça lui semblait familier. Ça, c'était important. C'était à propos des nuages. Les nuages étaient importants. Enfin, ils étaient pénibles quand il se balançait de toiles en toiles à travers la ville, et les nuages voulaient aussi dire « la pluie », ce qui était _vraiment_ pénible quand il patrouillait parce que son costume, en dépit de tous les gadgets que Tony avait intégrés, devenait quand même irritant quand il était mouillé –

Tony. C'était important, ça aussi. Les nuages et Tony.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était actuellement debout au beau milieu du hall vide de la Tour des Avengers, à deux heures du matin, et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un sweat à capuche tâché. Tony était là. Probablement. Et les nuages aussi s'il montait assez haut.

Ouais. C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Pour parler à Tony, et aux nuages.

Attendez. Non. Ce n'était pas ça.

_Splash._

Mon Dieu, c'était tellement bizarre. Un son tellement bizarre. Il avait cru que l'eau ne pouvait pas faire de bruit. A moins que ce ne soient ses chaussures qui fassent ce bruit ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, parce que d'habitude, elles ne faisaient pas ce bruit – mais là encore, l'eau non plus. C'était une sorte de combinaison bizarre entre les deux. De la Physique. Trop cool –

\- _Mr. Parker, _résonna la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y. à travers le vestibule. _Puis-je vous aider à trouver Mr. Stark ?_

Peter sursauta tellement fort qu'il se retrouva, l'instant d'après, à s'accrocher au plafond. Et puis, la seconde d'après, il était de nouveau par terre. Étendu au sol, la tête palpitante. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient étrangement engourdis. Tout comme le reste de son corps, en fait. Huh.

\- _-r. Parker ? _résonna de nouveau la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y. _Vos signes vitaux ne sont pas stables. Dois-je appeler M. Stark ?_

\- N-non.

Peter tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds, et se retrouva rapidement avec sa tête couchée sur le sol.

Au bout du troisième essai, il fut enfin debout. Ou pratiquement. Il était définitivement sur les genoux – et c'était suffisant pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il écrasa sa main sur le bouton d'appel, avant de glisser de nouveau sur le sol. Le carrelage était froid contre son visage chaud. Son visage était chaud. Vraiment très chaud.

Mon Dieu. Son visage était en feu.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant lui et Peter rampa à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il était dans le hall – qui était vraiment cool et tout – mais ne valait certainement pas le trajet depuis le Queens. Enfin, en tout cas, Peter croyait qu'il venait du Queens. Probablement. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler exactement, mais ça semblait être juste.

L'ascenseur était aveuglant.

Le moindre recoin était blanc. Le plafond. Le sol. Les murs. Ça irradiait douloureusement derrière les paupières closes de Peter. A tel point que ça lui prit plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'il puisse ramper à l'intérieur, et quand il réussit, il n'était qu'une masse tremblante allongée sur le sol. Bon sang, ça faisait mal. Quelqu'un devait éteindre cette clarté.

Dans un doux cliquetis, les lumières se tamisèrent immédiatement, prenant une teinte orangée, et Peter faillit pleurer de soulagement.

\- M-merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Les portes se fermèrent lentement, et l'ascenseur bougea.

Peter – en utilisant la barre de soutien en métal qui faisait le tour des parois de l'ascenseur – se remit sur ses pieds. Ou, en tout cas, ce qu'il pensait être ses pieds. Ils étaient en-dessous de lui, et le tenaient debout, mais il ne pouvait pas les sentir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus sentir ses mains.

Sa tête, il pouvait la sentir. Elle était lancinante. La lumière vive avait brisé quelque chose en lui et maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était cette douleur aveuglante et palpitante.

Il s'affala contre le mur, en partie pour essayer de se ressaisir, et à moitié pour rester debout. Ses jambes engourdies menaçaient de flancher, alors il se pencha sur la barre en métal en s'appuyant dessus légèrement. Ok. De tout son poids, en fait.

Merde. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Mais il fallait qu'il reste debout. Il était là pour une raison. Une raison importante – il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en rappeler.

Oh. C'est vrai ! Tony ! Les nuages et Tony. Il devait parler aux nuages et à Tony. Non. Ça ne semblait pas correct. Si ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec une petite secousse, et le petit mouvement fut suffisant pour déstabiliser Peter et le pousser jusqu'aux portes. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de portes.

Il y avait à la place un Tony Stark vraiment réel.

Peter tomba la tête la première – prêt à heurter le sol pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois depuis les dernières heures – quand des bras chauds s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le sauvèrent d'une douloureuse rencontre avec le carrelage.

\- Petit ?

Ce simple mot fit tourner la tête de Peter. Une nouvelle rotation. Un tourbillon ? Parce que ça tournait, définitivement – et les bras de Tony, enroulés autour de lui et le mettant gentiment sur ses genoux, firent tout tourner encore plus fort.

Peter devait lui dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire – mon Dieu, sa tête tournait tellement – mais il devait définitivement lui dire quelque chose.

\- M-mr. Stark – commença Peter, en levant les yeux pour regarder l'homme plus âgé avec des yeux grands ouverts.

Wow. Son bouc était si bien taillé. Comment Peter avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?

\- Peter ? demanda Tony, clairement déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petit ?

Tony retira ses mains une fois qu'ils furent tous deux agenouillés, en toute sécurité, sur le carrelage, mais il semblait que même cette position n'était pas assez stable pour Peter, car il commença à tomber sur le côté, sans les mains de Tony pour le stabiliser.

\- Wow ! _Merde !_

Les mains de Tony agrippèrent brusquement la capuche de Peter pour accompagner doucement sa chute.

\- Gamin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

\- O-oh, h-hey, Mr. Stark.

Mon Dieu. C'était sa voix ? Était-elle tout le temps aussi aiguë ? Pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit !

Dire... il avait quelque chose à dire. Il avait quelque chose à dire à Tony. Et aux nuages.

\- Peter, qu'est-ce qui se –

\- NUAGES !

Tony, qui était penché sur Peter, les sourcils froncés, se recula. Huh. Avait-il crié ? Il pouvait à peine entendre ses propres mots – mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus rien entendre tout court. Sauf un bourdonnement. Ouais. Il pouvait entendre un bourdonnement – et un chuintement. Mon Dieu, ce bruit était bizarre –

\- -eter !

Les mains de Tony étaient de nouveau agrippées autour de son sweat, et le secouaient.

\- _Peter !_

La tête de Tony apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, devant lui. Wow. C'était un joli bouc.

\- Peter, tu m'entends ?

Il y avait une main sur le visage de Peter, brossant ses cheveux en arrière. Tony était vraiment proche de lui, à présent. Il le regardait dans les yeux, la panique inscrite dans tous les traits de son visage. La panique ? Tony paniquait. Peter devait-il paniquer ? N'était-il pas déjà en train de paniquer ?

\- Les nuages ! dit de nouveau Peter, en levant une main pour agripper le t-shirt rouge de Tony.

Cela lui permit de se redresser de quelques centimètres.

\- Il faut que je parle aux nuages !

Attendez. Non.

\- Il faut que je vous parle !

Ouais. C'était ça.

\- ... et aux nuages aussi.

Huh.

\- Ok, acquiesça doucement Tony, en repoussant légèrement Peter contre le sol. Ok. Prends une grande inspiration, gamin. Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Les nuages –

\- Tony –

Peter tourna la tête quand il entendit cette nouvelle voix – mon Dieu, combien de personnes vivaient ici – et son regard tomba sur Captain America, qui se tenait debout derrière Tony, de façon gênée et maladroite.

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que –

Captain America s'avança vers eux, ses yeux fixés sur Peter.

\- Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé –

\- Est-ce que Bruce est ici ? le coupa Tony en gardant une main appuyée sur l'épaule de Peter pour le maintenir au sol, l'autre contre son cou.

Quoiqu'il trouvât, ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il cherchait car l'agitation de Tony grimpa en flèche.

\- Oui, il est à l'étage. Tony –

Tony le coupa à nouveau sans même lancer un regard dans sa direction.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., dis à Bruce de descendre ici, maintenant –

Le Captain les rejoignit après quelques secondes, tombant à genoux de l'autre côté de Peter, et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Tony. I-il n'était pas censé être là. Pas ici. Pas avec Tony.

Tony.

Tony qui était revenu de Sibérie avec du sang sur chaque parcelle de son corps – et quelque chose de brisé dans les yeux. Ils étaient amis. Et Steve l'avait laissé pour mort. Steve. Captain America. Avait laissé. Tony. Pour mort.

\- _ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DE LUI !_

Peter, avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient, se jeta sur le Captain, pour le repousser loin de Tony. Le Captain ne s'était pas éloigné aussi loin que ce que Peter aurait voulu, mais il recula quand même – les yeux grands ouverts.

Peter bougea pour le repousser à nouveau – pour le faire _dégager_ loin d'eux – quand des bras s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de lui. Le retenant.

\- Peter ?! cria Tony. Peter, stop !

\- _Non _! se débattit Peter. Je le laisserai pas s'approcher de nous, je le laisserai pas vous blesser !

Le Captain fit un autre pas en arrière, semblant déconcerté.

\- Il n'est pas là pour nous blesser ! argumenta Tony, en repoussant Peter sur le sol et en mettant une main sur sa tête pour forcer Peter à le regarder. Il n'est là pour blesser aucun de nous, ok ? On a parlé de ça. Cap est ici pour discuter des Accords, tous les Avengers sont –

\- _Non_, maintint Peter, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre le Captain et Tony, si vite que ça lui donnait le vertige. _Nonononononon –_

\- Peter ! _STOP !_

Le cri de Tony traversa le brouillard qui enveloppait Peter. En quelque sorte. Partiellement. Sa tête arrêta de tourner, en tout cas.

\- Je pense que tu as été drogué, dit lentement Tony, une fois que Peter se fut concentré sur lui. Ok ?

Peter regardait Tony avec des yeux vides.

\- Ok ? Tu m'entends ?

Quand Peter continua à regarder l'homme plus âgé avec de grands yeux, Tony laissa échapper un souffle, et rapprocha Peter plus près de lui – plaquant Peter contre sa poitrine. Wow, Tony était vraiment chaud. Oh, mon Dieu. Est-ce qu'il était malade ? Il avait des problèmes cardiaques, mais comme il en parlait toujours de façon désinvolte, Peter ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Et s'il était vraiment malade ? Et si –

\- Je suis pas malade. Je suis pas malade. Tu es juste froid.

La voix de Tony coupa court aux pensées qui tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Peter. Avait-il parlé tout haut ? Oh, mon Dieu. Qu'avait-il dit d'autre ?

\- Tu es vraiment gelé, petit, tu trembles. J'essaie de te réchauffer. Concentre-toi sur moi, ok ? Détends-toi et concentre-toi – tu vas bien aller. On va s'occuper de toi et –

\- Tony ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!

De là où il se tenait, pratiquement écrasé contre la poitrine de Tony, Peter pouvait à peine apercevoir l'homme aux cheveux châtains qui sortait de l'ascenseur. Il se précipita vers Peter, laissant tomber un large sac près des jambes de Peter, avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour mieux l'observer à travers ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est qui ? demanda l'homme en fouillant dans son sac et en en sortant différents équipements médicaux.

\- C'est _Underoos_, murmura Tony en recouchant Peter sur le sol, doucement, pour que l'homme puisse mieux l'observer.

\- _C'est_ _Spider-Man_ ?

L'attention de Peter se tourna de nouveau vers le Captain – qui se tenait toujours à quelques mètres d'eux, les regardant avec stupéfaction.

\- C'est un adolescent !

\- Et tu as quatre-vingt-dix ans, rétorqua Tony. On fait pas vraiment de discrimination à cause de l'âge, ici.

\- Tony – commence doucement l'homme à côté de lui, en prenant sa pression artérielle.

Tony le coupa.

\- Bruce, s'il-te-plait. Pas maintenant.

Les yeux de Tony se posèrent successivement sur les deux hommes, avant de se poser sur Peter. Tout ça l'avait épuisé.

\- S'il-te-plait, dit Tony, en leur jetant un coup d'œil. Aide-moi avec lui, et j'expliquerai plus tard. Promis.

L'homme qui se tenait à côté de Peter – Bruce – acquiesça et retourna vers – _Putain de merde ! _Bruce. Bruce Banner. Peter était couché sur le sol juste à côté de Bruce Banner. Peter était affalé sur le sol, sa tête lui tournait et son dernier repas était proche de refaire surface, à côté de _Bruce Banner_.

Huh. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Et bizarre. Et froid.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait où il est allé – parce que si on sait où il est allé, peut-être qu'on pourrait –

Bruce se tut quand Peter parla.

Enfin, ça ressemblait à sa voix, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne pouvait même plus sentir les traits de son visage. Ni tout le reste de son corps.

\- M. Stark, murmura Peter.

Bon sang, il était fatigué, maintenant.

\- Je me sens pas très bien.

Les mots avaient été prononcés doucement – Peter pouvait à peine s'entendre – mais ils figèrent toute la pièce. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent subitement et les trois hommes furent autour de lui en un instant.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., effectue tous les scans que tu possèdes –

\- La pression artérielle est élevée – trop élevée – on a besoin de –

\- Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de savoir où il était, on ne peut pas tracer son téléphone, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je pourrais suivre ses déplacements et –

Peter flottait. Ou peut-être qu'il nageait. Nager, c'était cool. Relaxant. Ça pourrait l'aider à soulager la douleur dans son corps – sauf dans sa tête. Sa tête pulsait. Et, mon Dieu, l'eau était bruyante. Vraiment bruyante. Comme un hurlement.

Pourquoi l'eau lui hurlait dessus ?

\- _PETER ?!_

Il tremblait à nouveau. Ou quelque chose tremblait, et il tremblait avec lui.

\- _Peter _?! réponds-moi, bon sang !

Wow. L'eau était autoritaire.

\- _Réveille-toi !_

\- M-mr. Stark ?

Même la voix de Peter était douloureuse, maintenant. Mon Dieu. Est-ce que cette nuit pouvait être encore pire ?

Tony apparut progressivement dans son champ de vision – tout comme le reste de la pièce ensuite. Peter était de retour sur le sol, un Tony dévasté penché sur lui. Le Captain était de l'autre côté, une main posée contre la gorge de Peter, et l'autre sur l'épaule de Tony. Bruce était introuvable.

_\- __Bon Dieu_, gamin !

Les doigts de Tony se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Peter.

_\- _Ne refais jamais ça.

Peter entendit clairement les mots. Clairement. Mais ils n'avaient aucun sens.

\- Petit ?

Tout à coup, le visage du Captain apparut juste à côté de celui de Tony. Mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient tellement sincères – non. Non. Peter était en colère contre lui. Il avait fait quelque chose. Quelque chose... mais ses yeux étaient juste _tellement sincères._

\- Tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a injecté quelque chose ?

\- Les nuages.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Peter dans un désordre confus.

Le Captain le regarda, comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième œil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Il n'arrête pas de parler des nuages, répondit Tony avant même que Peter ait le temps de déchiffrer les mots.

Il continuait à regarder Peter – ses doigts se serrant et se desserrant autour de ses épaules. Le contact le gardait étrangement _sur terre_. Peter était inquiet à l'idée de s'envoler si le contact cessait.

\- Où est Bruce ? poursuivit Tony.

Il leva légèrement la tête vers le plafond.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., demande à Bruce ce qui lui prend si longtemps.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Bruce résonna contre les murs. Oh, mon Dieu. Était-il un fantôme ? Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Non –

\- Tony, je fais de mon mieux. Il y a un millier de drogues qui pourraient être dans son système – ça va prendre un petit moment avant de pouvoir restreindre leur nombre. Fais en sorte qu'il reste calme et qu'il ne bouge pas, ok ? Il ne faut pas qu'on le bouge trop avant qu'on en sache plus –

\- Nuages.

La voix du Captain coupa Hulk-le-fantôme au milieu de sa phrase. Malpoli.

Les yeux de Tony se posèrent finalement sur l'homme agenouillé à côté de lui. Il le regarda silencieusement pendant une seconde.

\- Nouvelle suggestion, dit Tony d'un ton pince-sans rire en regardant le Captain. La diarrhée-de-mots-météorologiques est contagieuse.

\- Non, Tony, argumenta le Captain, en s'animant. Nuage. Comme un nuage de poudre ?

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement, et il se retourna vers Peter.

\- Peter, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a lancé de la poudre au visage ?

Des mots. Peter entendit clairement des mots. Que faisaient les gens avec des mots, déjà –

\- Peter !

Les mains qui étaient serrées autour de ses épaules se déplacèrent pour reposer sur son visage, et Tony le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Concentre-toi. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a jeté de la poudre.

Poudre. Nuages. Ouais. Ouais.

Peter acquiesça.

Il se souvenait de ça. Mon Dieu, ce nuage avait été horrible. Ça lui avait brûlé la gorge. Ses yeux –

\- Est-ce que tu portais ce sweat ? continua Tony, sans que sa prise autour du visage de Peter ne se desserre.

Pour être honnête, Peter n'en était pas sûr – il avait été plutôt préoccupé par le nuage qui lui dévorait le visage – mais il croyait que oui. Il acquiesça à nouveau.

Et une seconde plus tard, il souhaita ne pas avoir dit oui. Il eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête que des mains le saisissaient pour le mettre dans une position assise. D'autres mains se rajoutèrent et quand il fut bien redressé, son sweat à capuche lui fut retiré.

Il avait pensé avoir froid, avant ça, mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où l'air frais de la pièce entra en contact avec son torse dévêtu.

\- On doit amener ça à Bruce, murmura une voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de Tony – et causa une certaine irritation chez Peter, parce qu'il était en colère contre elle... mais il n'était pas sûr du _pourquoi_.

La seconde paire de mains qui avait pris le pull de Peter s'éloigna.

Enfoiré. Peter savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. D'abord il avait fait... quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais. Et maintenant, il avait volé le sweat de Peter. Bien. Très bien. Quand Peter se souvint enfin de qui c'était, il voulut –

Oh. Chaleur. Mmm. Chaleur.

Quelque chose d'incroyablement doux s'enroula autour de Peter, et les bras le maintinrent assis. Mon Dieu, c'était doux. Et Peter en profita pleinement. Le putain-d'enfoiré-pas-encore-identifié pouvait garder son sweat. Ça, c'était beaucoup mieux –

\- Parle-lui, dit la voix qui n'appartenait pas à Tony, en resserrant fermement ce qui semblait être la meilleure couverture du monde autour de lui.

Mmm. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tant un enfoiré que ça. Ouais. Qui qu'il soit, il pouvait rester –

\- Garde-le réveillé.

Réveillé. Réveillé ? N'était-il pas déjà réveillé ? Peut-être pas. Cette couverture n'était qu'un rêve. Tous les rêves à propos de telles couvertures étaient de beaux rêves. Parfois, Peter avait de beaux rêves. Parfois il rêvait qu'il allait au Comic-Con avec Ned et qu'il passait au travers du fantôme de Léonard Nimoy – qui les amenait toujours sur une nouvelle planète pour vivre de grandes aventures.

Quelquefois, il rêvait de MJ. Il ne savait pas encore comment se sentir à propos de ça. Il ne se passait jamais rien entre eux ! Ils étaient juste tous les deux, assis côte à côte, à parler ou étudier. Juste un petit peu de normalité. Ces rêves étaient doux aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Ils réchauffaient toujours le cœur de Peter. Il était toujours tellement nerveux quand il était avec elle – tellement tendu à propos de ce qu'il lui cachait. C'était dur. Dans ses rêves, être avec elle était tellement... facile. Doux. Il n'y avait pas de vautours, d'araignées. Juste Peter et MJ. Prenant un café, ou se promenant dans le parc. Ouais. Il aimait ce genre de rêves.

Malheureusement pour Peter, les beaux rêves n'étaient plus aussi communs.

Maintenant, ses nuits étaient remplies d'immeubles qui s'effondrent, et d'avions. De retours à la maison pour voir que Tante May était partie. Ou pire. Morte. Ce rêve-là arrivait souvent – et à chaque fois, Peter passait le reste de la nuit assis à côté de sa chambre, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Avec la peur que, s'il s'éloignait trop, quelque chose pourrait lui arriver, et ça le faisait rester là jusqu'au petit matin.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait perdre aucun d'eux – mais c'était toujours ce qui arrivait. Dans ses rêves, on les lui enlevait tous. Un par un.

May. Ned.

Tony.

Tous disparus.

Et avec eux, une part de Peter.

\- M-mr. Stark.

La voix de Peter semblait lointaine, même à ses propres oreilles.

Il savait vaguement que Tony lui parlait pendant qu'il alternait entre conscience et inconscience, mais il n'entendait pas grand-chose. Et rien ne faisait sens.

Plus rien ne faisait sens.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment un beau rêve.

Doucement, le visage de Tony entra dans son champ de vision. La tête de Peter reposait sur les cuisses de Tony, la couverture enroulée autour d'eux deux, alors que Tony le regardait. Il avait un bras autour des épaules de Peter, et l'autre reposait sur sa poitrine, qui se soulevait faiblement. Mon Dieu, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à respirer ? Et comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas –

Le bras qui était enroulé autour des épaules de Peter se resserra pendant une fraction de secondes.

\- Il faut que tu te détendes, gamin.

La voix de Tony avait l'air d'être hurlée à travers l'eau. Pouvait-on hurler à travers l'eau ?

\- Ça va aller – Bruce, Cap et moi nous occupons de toi – mais tu dois respirer. Inspire et expire. Inspire et –

\- J'ai l'impression de tomber.

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Peter avant qu'il arrive à bien les formuler, mais Tony les comprit. Peter en était sûr. Parce que le moment d'après, ses mains le serrèrent un peu plus fort, un contact solide contre son épaule et sa poitrine.

Ça le gardait sur terre.

\- Tu ne tombes pas.

La voix de Tony était un peu plus tranchante que ce qu'elle avait déjà été cette nuit-là. Ça traversa le brouillard de Peter, et Peter s'accrocha aux mots comme s'ils étaient la seule chose qui le gardaient sain d'esprit.

Peut-être que c'était le cas.

\- Tu ne tombes pas. Je te tiens. Je te tiens toujours, gamin.

Tante May avait raconté à Peter, une fois, l'histoire de la pire gueule de bois de sa vie. Comment elle était sortie en douce de chez ses parents, avec son petit-ami du moment, et deux bouteilles de Bourbon Wild Turkey. Ils s'étaient cachés dans un immeuble abandonné jusqu'à l'aube. Elle ne se rappelait d'absolument rien – en fait, elle avait avoué que tout ce dont elle se rappelait de cette nuit-là était flou.

Du lendemain matin, cependant, elle s'en rappelait très bien.

Tout comme des toilettes dans lesquelles elle avait passé vingt-quatre heures à vomir à intervalles régulières.

Peter avait toujours pensé qu'elle exagérait un peu l'histoire pour son propre bien – vous savez, pour lui faire vraiment comprendre les effets néfastes de l'alcool, etc., etc.

Il commençait à reconsidérer la question.

Le corps entier de Peter lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été répétitivement écrasé par un train de fret. Un train de fret plein de rhinocéros. Un train de fret plein de rhinocéros, qui lui-même avait dévoré un autre train de fret plein de rhinocéros.

Et ça, ce n'était que pour son corps.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, sa tête était dans un état pire encore.

Peter s'inquiétait sincèrement du fait que son cerveau soit actuellement en train de couler par ses oreilles, et –

\- Tu nous fais finalement l'honneur de ta présence ?

Oh, mon Dieu, non. Pas de bruit. Jamais. Peter ne voulait que le silence. Son pauvre cerveau _coulant_ ne pouvait le supporter.

\- U-ugh. Non. Shhhh.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me dire _chut_ ?

Mon Dieu, s'il-vous-plait, faites que ça s'arrête.

\- Est-ce qu'un _chut_ vient vraiment de sortir de ta bouche, dans _ma_ direction ?

\- Est-ce que je suis en enfer ?

La voix de Peter ressemblait à celle d'un fumeur de quarante ans. Huh. C'était bizarre.

\- Est-ce que je suis en enfer ? Est-ce que vous êtes le diable ?

Un rire un peu forcé se fraya un chemin vers les oreilles de Peter. Ce rire semblait plein de soulagement – ce qui était extrêmement injuste, parce lui, n'était pas du tout soulagé.

\- Tu n'es pas en enfer, gamin, dit la voix, en riant toujours. En ce qui concerne ta deuxième question – et bien, je ne peux ni confirmer ni démentir.

Peter entrouvrit finalement un œil.

\- Mr. Stark ?

Tony lui fit un petit sourire narquois depuis la chaise dans laquelle il était avachi, juste à côté du lit que Peter occupait.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Peter grogna. Et le regretta ensuite quand cela lui fit mal.

\- J'ai l'impression de mourir.

\- C'est pas le cas – enfin, plus maintenant, dit Tony en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent d'un coup. En voyant son expression terrifiée, Tony continua.

\- Tu étais en train de mourir. En quelque sorte. Peut-être. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu n'es plus mourant – c'est ça qui est important.

Sans tenir compte de sa tête douloureuse, Peter se mit en position assise. Il lança un regard à Tony, qui le regardait d'un air détendu.

\- Quoi ? souffla Peter.

Les sourcils de Tony se froncèrent.

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Quand Peter secoua la tête, Tony soupira et se redressa dans sa chaise.

\- Et ben, il s'avère que tu devais passer la soirée à étudier avec ton « geek-dans-le-fauteuil », quand tu as apparemment entendu quelque chose et que tu es sorti avec seulement ton _sweat_.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé d'un ton sec. L'air décontracté de Tony se dissipa. Ah. Peter eut le sentiment qu'il allait avoir droit à un sermon.

Tony n'attendit pas le commentaire de Peter pour continuer.

\- Steve a fini par trouver que c'était une fille qui avait crié. Elle dit qu'elle essayait d'acheter de la « bonne conso' » quand la transaction a mal tourné. Le dealer voulait un peu plus que de l'argent.

Les yeux de Tony se plissèrent en le regardant. Ouais. Peter était définitivement dans de beaux draps.

\- Apparemment, un joggeur pieds-nus a accouru pour la secourir. Et a reçu de l'« _éthéré_ » en pleine face quand les choses ont mal tourné.

_De l'éthéré_. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ?

\- C'est une drogue de rue hallucinogène et surpuissante – qui tue la majorité de ses consommateurs, donc j'imagine que ça ne sera bientôt plus très populaire, expliqua Tony quand il vit l'air de confusion que Peter arborait.

Peter hocha la tête.

Le regard de Tony se durcit.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, murmura-t-il. La plupart des gens seraient morts en quelques minutes.

Peter hocha de nouveau la tête. Plus doucement.

Tony se pencha soudainement en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Tu sais, ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose, dit-il en s'animant. Il faudrait vraiment rajouter un masque à gaz dans ton costume – _oh, mais attends, tu en as un !_

Ah. Ouais.

Peter voulut s'expliquer – mais Tony lui fit signe de se taire avec sa main.

\- Je vais pas te hurler dessus. Non. Pas question. Parce que tu ne te rappelles même pas d'avoir fait ça, soupira Tony, avant d'hausser les épaules. Et May va t'engueuler assez pour nous deux quand elle sera là.

\- _Quoi _?! s'exclama Peter, et il frémit.

Le bruit le faisait toujours souffrir.

\- Vous lui avez dit !

\- Bien sûr que je lui ai dit, dit Tony en se renfonçant dans son siège, avec un air irritant d'autosatisfaction. Parce que – pour la première fois – _absolument rien de tout ça n'est de ma faute_.

Peter se rallongea dans le lit en grognant – et il grogna de nouveau quand le contact avec les coussins fit pulser sa tête plus fort.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ? demanda Tony en baissant la tête sur son téléphone avec décontraction. Juste par curiosité. Et, aussi, parce que tu vas probablement être puni pendant la prochaine décennie.

Peter haussa les épaules. Et le regretta ensuite. Mon Dieu. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

\- Pas grand-chose, pour être honnête. Juste des sensations. Principalement de la confusion, marmonna Peter.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Doucement – très doucement – quelques autres sensations commencèrent à lui revenir. Mon Dieu. Même essayer de se souvenir lui faisait mal.

\- J'avais l'impression de m'envoler, un truc comme ça.

Même le fait de dire ces mots le fit se sentir à nouveau comme s'il s'envolait – et une autre sensation s'y ajouta. Une sensation de douceur, et de fermeté.

\- Et quand vous étiez là, je ne m'envolais plus.

Tony leva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il ne portait pas ses fameuses lunettes. Sans elles, il n'y avait rien pour dissimuler les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux sombres – mais avant que Peter ait pu les identifier, ou même s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien présentes, ces émotions n'étaient plus là.

Elles furent remplacées par un charmant sourire et un petit rire.

\- Je peux pas te laisser t'_envoler_ – ma vie serait trop ennuyeuse, ricana Tony.

Il se mit doucement sur ses pieds, mais hésita.

Après cette seconde d'hésitation, il se pencha vers lui et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Peter.

\- Repose-toi, gamin.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Flash Fall

Chapitre 3 – Flash Fall

3.

\- Hé, Pénis !

Peter entendit la boule de papier voler jusqu'à sa tête au moment même où elle quitta la main de Flash. Elle vola lentement à travers le labo de Chimie. Peter aurait pu bouger la tête – juste légèrement – et elle serait passée devant lui pour atterrir devant Mr. Lower qui était en train d'essayer d'expliquer la fusion moléculaire.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta où il était et laissa le papier le frapper directement sur l'arrière de sa tête. Comme d'habitude.

Ned, assis juste à côté de Peter, lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- Ignore-le, chuchota Ned en se penchant vers lui – et il reçut lui aussi une boule de papier sur la tête.

\- Allez, Penis – je veux juste te parler.

La voix de Flash surplomba la classe qui murmurait. La bande de Flash se mit à rire, au fond de la classe.

\- T'as pas un potin sur les Avengers à nous raconter ? J'veux dire – tu es tellement proche d'eux qu'ils doivent tout te dire – alors, vas-y, balance. T'as déjà vu Black Widow sous la douche ?

Comme Peter ne répondait pas, une autre balle de papier percuta sa tête. Les poings de Peter se serrèrent sur le bord de la table.

\- Ignore-le – tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit ! souffla Ned à côté de son oreille, d'une voix excitée.

\- Je te l'ai dit, soupira Peter, en faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur Mr. Lowe.

Et sur la nouvelle formule chimique de ses toiles, dissimulée dans le tiroir du bureau.

\- Un dealer m'a jeté une poignée de poudre au visage, et j'ai passé la nuit à bafouiller que je voulais parler aux nuages.

Les yeux de Ned s'écarquillèrent.

\- Génial.

Peter se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Non, mec, pas génial. Je me suis évanoui devant Mr. Stark – et j'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai raconté.

\- Pourquoi tu penses avoir dit quelque chose ?

\- Parce que, il arrête pas de me demander ce que nous faisons ensemble, Leonard Nimoy et moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Mec, dit Ned en hochant lentement la tête, et ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandir encore plus. Génial.

Peter secoua la tête, et prit quelques secondes pour vérifier le fluide de ses toiles. Elles étaient toujours fermement accrochées au bureau.

Peter enfonça son doigt dedans d'un air distrait.

\- Et je pense que j'ai frappé Captain America, ajouta Peter. Encore.

Ned aspira une goulée d'air, étonné. Il se tourna complètement sur sa chaise en direction de Peter et le regarda, bouche bée.

\- _Quoi _?! couina-t-il. Pourquoi ?!

\- _Je sais pas _! siffla Peter, en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Et Mr. Stark ne veut pas me le dire. Il l'a laissé échapper sans faire exprès – et maintenant il ne veut rien me dire de plus à ce propos.

\- _Wow_.

\- Non, Ned. Pas _wow. _Ils vivent à la Tour, maintenant. Je dois les voir quand j'y vais. Et _en plus_, le Captain et Bruce Banner savent qui je suis.

\- Oh, ouais. Ça craint.

\- Et je me sens mal. Avant que je parte, j'ai entendu le Captain engueuler Mr Stark pour m'avoir laissé venir en Allemagne.

Ned haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Il a pas tort. T'avais quatorze ans.

\- Et lui, c'est un _con_, rétorqua Peter, en ajoutant plus de fluide dans le bécher, avec un peu trop de force. Donc son avis ne compte pas.

Le bécher commença à faire des bulles. Peter referma le tiroir.

\- Est-ce que lui et Mr. Stark sont toujours en mésentente ? demanda Ned en s'écartant et en se penchant sur son questionnaire, au moment où Mr. Lowe passait à côté d'eux.

\- Non, justement, c'est ça le pire. Ils sont pas non plus là à faire copain-copain, ni rien, mais Mr. Stark a juste, tu vois, laissé couler. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ned, en gribouillant sur sa feuille. J'veux dire, en Sibérie.

Peter rapprocha sa feuille de lui, et commença à lire la première question. En quelque sorte. Pas vraiment.

\- Je sais pas vraiment, souffla Peter.

\- Alors comment tu sais que c'est la faute de Captain America ?

\- Parce que Mr. Stark est revenu complètement démoli – et Cap n'est pas revenu du tout, répondit sèchement Peter.

Ned ne répondit pas, et leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise. Peter perdait rarement son sang-froid. Même avant qu'il soit mordu par cette araignée – et encore moins après. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en colère. Des gens pourraient être blessés.

Mais il ne pouvait renier le fait que toute cette situation, avec les Avengers qui étaient désormais de retour, ne le frustrait pas.

Peter soupira.

\- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, admit-il, en baissant la voix quand Mr. Lowe passa devant leur bureau. Mais ils étaient amis. Et on agit pas comme ça avec ses amis.

Ned acquiesça, et se tourna un peu plus vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre.

Avant de la refermer immédiatement quand une explosion de verre brisé retentit à travers le tiroir fermé de leur bureau.

Toute la classe devint silencieuse – regardant autour avec insouciance pour savoir qui avait cassé un bécher – et Mr. Lowe fit de même.

\- C'était qui ? demanda-t-il.

La classe resta silencieuse – chacun se regardait bêtement.

\- Bon, allez, qui a cassé quelque chose ? C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine. Vous devez faire plus attention. C'était qui ?

A nouveau, personne ne dit rien.

Le tiroir du bureau de Peter commença à s'ouvrir tout seul – et du fluide en sortit. _Merde._

Peter le referma sèchement avec son pied. Ned le regarda faire, la terreur inscrite dans chaque trait de son visage.

Finalement – quand Mr. Lowe eut fini de vérifier chaque bureau pour voir que tous étaient intacts – le cours continua. Les gens se tournèrent de nouveau vers leur questionnaire et Mr. Lowe se dirigea vers le devant de la classe pour aider un autre élève.

Dès que Peter fut sûr que l'attention de tout le monde s'était détournée, il bougea légèrement son pied. Le tiroir avait fini de déborder – ce qui était un progrès – mais quand il l'ouvrit finalement et qu'il vit toutes les toiles accrochées à chaque recoin du tiroir, il se dit que ça n'en était peut-être pas un.

Le bécher brisé était emmêlé dans le fluide visqueux.

\- _Rah__, merde_, marmonna Peter.

Ned, qui était penché au-dessus de son épaule, regarda le tiroir et acquiesça rapidement.

Une autre boule de papier percuta l'arrière de la tête de Peter.

\- Oh, _Pénis_ –

\- Alors ils vivent tous à la Tour, maintenant ? c'est génial.

Peter et Ned étaient dans le gymnase, Peter au milieu d'une série d'abdos, essayant de garder un rythme lent et d'avoir un air souffrant, et Ned tenant ses pieds au sol. Il continuait à lui parler de sa promenade-magique-et-onirique (comme l'avait appelée Tony) de la semaine dernière.

\- Pas tous. J'ai seulement vu Captain, Bruce et Rhodey, de loin. Mais je pense que les autres sont tout près, tu sais, en attendant le compte-rendu de leurs discussions.

L'excitation de Ned augmenta, à tel point qu'il en vibrait presque.

\- Tu penses qu'ils parlent de quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils vont se reformer le groupe ?! Parce que ce serait carrément génial ! Tu pourrais travailler avec la Sorcière Rouge, et le Soldat de l'Hiver, et –

\- Oh, ouais, travailler avec le gars qui a essayé de me casser en deux avec son bras en métal. J'suis impatient, maugréa Peter.

\- Trop génia –

\- Non, Ned. Pas génial.

\- Oh, allez. C'était un combat. Tu peux pas être _vraiment_ en colère contre le fait qu'ils se soient battus eux aussi.

\- J-je suis pas en colère. C'est juste que... écoute –

Peter, ayant enfin fini sa série, s'assit et mit ses bras sur ses genoux.

\- T'as pas vu Mr. Stark quand il est revenu, ok, ils l'ont complètement foutu en l'air. Genre, méchamment. Genre _vraiment_ méchamment.

Peter passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et le Captain est un con, ajouta-t-il juste après.

\- Mais t'as pas dit que le Captain t'avait aidé, l'autre nuit ? demanda Ned alors qu'ils échangeaient de place sur le tapis. Il a pas traqué le dealer, ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Peter, en pressant ses mains sur les pieds de Ned. Ça veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas con.

Ned haussa les épaules. Très utile.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que –

\- _Pénis !_

Une ombre enveloppa Ned et Peter, et Ned se tut.

Flash se tenait debout à côté d'eux, vêtu d'une tenue de gym immaculée. Son pull était noué autour de sa poitrine comme un vieux père de famille de quarante ans, qui s'apprête à aller jouer au golf.

\- Tu vas venir à la réunion du Décathlon, ce week-end ?

Peter soupira.

\- Pourquoi je viendrais pas ?

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu les autres fois ? rétorqua Flash – et Peter dut admettre qu'il l'avait un peu coincé.

Mais, bon. Il n'avait manqué que deux sessions d'entrainement, ce semestre. Et aucune compétition. Il faisait de son mieux. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux.

Mais certaines choses étaient plus importantes que ça.

\- Hein ? le pressa Flash, en s'avançant vers eux pour se retrouver juste devant Peter, qui était toujours sur les genoux. Pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'entrainement du jeudi, il y a quelques semaines ?

_Je __m'accrochais__ à une voiture qui était sur le point de tomber du Pont de Manhattan avec trois enfants à l'intérieur._

\- Ou à la soirée d'information, au début du semestre ?

_J'ai accidentellement interrompu un trafic de drogue sur les quais et j'ai fini enfermé dans un bateau de fret pendant deux jours._

\- Si tu veux pas vraiment faire partie de l'équipe, tu devrais simplement le dire et partir, dit Flash.

Oh, bon sang. C'est reparti pour un tour.

Depuis que Peter était revenu dans l'équipe, Flash n'avait pas cessé de le tourmenter pour qu'il n'en fasse plus partie. Flash était toujours premier remplaçant, et ce n'était visiblement pas près de changer. A son grand déplaisir.

MJ avait refusé d'exclure Peter, en dépit de ses absences occasionnelles, alors Flash s'était résolu à l'exclure lui-même. Et bon sang, c'était tellement irritant. Si avant, il pensait que Flash lui menait la vie dure – ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il traversait maintenant. Peter pouvait à peine passer d'une classe à l'autre sans que Flash se moque de lui, ou essaie de le faire exclure de cours. Au grand désespoir de Peter, ça avait fonctionné plusieurs fois. A tel point que ses notes avaient légèrement baissé – ce qui était exactement ce que Flash voulait. Si elles chutaient encore, Peter serait viré de l'équipe.

Et Flash prendrait sa place.

\- Personne ne te veut dans l'équipe –

\- C'est toi que personne ne veut, Flash, le coupa Ned.

Il interrompit sa série d'abdominaux et regarda Flash.

\- T'es remplaçant pour une bonne raison. Parce que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipe est plus intelligent –

\- Ferme-là, gros tas de –

Peter s'était mis sur ses pieds avant même que Flash ait pu cligner des yeux.

D'une main, Peter poussa Flash en arrière, pas fort, mais assez pour le faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

Et assez pour s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Coach Wilson !

Et merde.

\- Coach Wilson ! Parker m'a poussé –

\- Conneries ! s'exclama Ned, en se remettant sur ses pieds, lui aussi. Il était en train de nous harceler !

Le Coach Wilson traversa la pièce pour les rejoindre – en ayant l'air de vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici. Peter pouvait comprendre.

\- Il m'a poussé ! cria Flash pour couvrir les exclamations indignées de Ned. Il m'a poussé ! J'étais juste là, et il s'est approché de moi et –

Flash s'arrêta soudainement quand un ballon de volley atterrit sur son visage avec force. Il se retourna en criant alors que Ned explosait de rire.

Peter se retourna lui aussi.

A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait MJ, assise sur les gradins, semblant les ignorer pendant qu'elle dessinait silencieusement. L'amoncellement de balles de volley juste à côté d'elle était suffisant pour l'accuser, cependant. Et ce, même si son visage impassible était terriblement convaincant.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! explosa Flash, en regardant MJ.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers eux avec nonchalance. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Mes délicats petits doigts de femme ont glissé.

Ned rit encore plus fort, si c'était possible, des larmes débordant de ses yeux à la vue de l'air stupéfait que Flash arborait.

\- Miss Jones. _Sérieusement_ ? soupira le Coach Wilson.

MJ haussa de nouveau les épaules, en reportant son attention sur son cahier de dessin.

\- Vous m'avez dit de jouer la balle.

\- Dans le _match_. De jouer la balle _dans le match_.

\- Oups.

Le Coach Wilson la regarda pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et de tourner les talons sans dire un mot de plus.

Flash le regarda partir, bouche bée.

\- Mais, Coach Wilson ! commença-t-il, une main posée sur le côté de son visage qui avait été frappé par le ballon, en poursuivant le plus vieux. Parker ! il m'a poussé ! Parker –

Le Coach se dirigea vers les doubles portes du gymnase et sortit.

Flash le suivit – toujours en braillant.

Peter éclata de rire. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Bon sang. Ça avait été chaud.

Il se retourna vers MJ. Il y avait aussi un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Abandonnant Ned – qui semblait s'étouffer avec son rire alors qu'il fixait la porte par laquelle Flash était sorti – Peter se dirigea vers MJ, qui continuait à dessiner silencieusement.

\- Joli tir, rigola Peter.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Cadeau, dit-elle en apposant un dernier trait sur son dessin avant de le retourner pour que Peter le voie.

Peter crut qu'il allait rejoindre Ned sur le sol tellement il riait.

Le croquis était un dessin représentant Flash avec son pull noué autour de sa poitrine, qui recevait un ballon dans la figure. Les détails étaient incroyables. Elle avait dû le dessiner pendant tout le cours.

Mon Dieu. Peter était presque sûr qu'il allait la demander en mariage ici et maintenant.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des talents cachés, se moqua MJ en haussant un sourcil.

Peter sourit de nouveau.

Et cette fois, ce sourire ne quitta pas son visage pendant des heures.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours quand Peter passa la porte principale du lycée d'un pas pressé, à trois heures pile. Son sac pendant sur une de ses épaules, il descendit les premières marches de l'escalier.

Bon. Il avait quelques heures devant lui avant de devoir retrouver May à la maison pour un de ses mystérieux dîners surprise – hmm, peut-être qu'il devrait passer par le snack avant de partir en patrouille. Juste au cas où. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise cuisinière que ça, mais Peter ne pourrait jamais oublier cette fois où elle avait essayé de faire une paëlla et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient dû manger un plat baignant dans de la sauce, et avec du riz aussi dur que du gravier –

\- Hey, Pénis !

Quelque chose l'attrapa par la capuche de son sweat et le tira en arrière. Seuls ses réflexes lui permirent de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers juste derrière lui.

Dès qu'il fut de nouveau stable, debout dans les escaliers – oh, allez ! il voulait juste _partir_ – il se retourna.

Flash se tenait sur une marche juste au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse alors qu'il regardait Peter d'un air contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Flash ?!

\- Il faut que tu quittes l'équipe du Décathlon.

Peter grogna.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Non, dit Peter. Tu veux que je te le dise en Espagnol ? _No,_ ajouta-t-il avec un horrible accent.

\- Allez, Parker ! rétorqua Flash. On sait tous les deux que t'en as rien à faire, de l'équipe –

\- C'est faux –

\- ... tu es trop occupé à faire semblant d'être en stage chez Stark. Ce que personne ne croit, d'ailleurs. Alors quitte le groupe ! Tu –

\- Ferme-là, ok, Flash. La réponse est non, dit Peter en se retournant pour descendre les escaliers. Fiche-moi la paix avec ça, ajouta-t-il.

Mais avant que Peter ne puisse se retourner complètement, des mains percutèrent de nouveau son dos. Sauf que cette fois, elles ne tirèrent pas. Elles le poussèrent.

Fort.

En temps normal, la pression ne l'aurait même pas fait trébucher Peter. Grâce à ses super-sens.

Mais Flash ne l'avait _jamais_ poussé avant ça, et Peter ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Ça, et le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout face aux escaliers à ce moment, firent que Peter trébucha.

Et chuta.

Et merde. Ça allait être douloureux.

Mais avant que le béton dur n'accueille le visage de Peter, une autre paire de mains le retint par le col de son sweat.

En se remettant sur ses pieds, Peter leva les yeux pour voir qui était le propriétaire de ces mains.

Oh merde.

Tony.

Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait planifié de retrouver Tony après l'école pour travailler sur son costume. Ils se retrouvaient presque chaque semaine pour le bricoler. Mais ils ne bricolaient jamais vraiment. En général, ils s'asseyaient quelque part dans le laboratoire de Tony et s'amusaient. Tony avait même laissé Peter jeter un œil aux derniers projets de Stark Industries – en lui demandant son avis. Mon Dieu, Peter avait cru mourir de bonheur à ce moment-là. Et Tony était toujours tellement détendu, au labo – comme si tous ses problèmes avec les autres Avengers et les Accords s'évaporaient quand ils étaient enfermés dedans. Il était incroyable de regarder l'homme travailler. Il semblait être une machine à idées.

Maintenant, cependant, il était juste prêt à exploser. Son visage était presque impassible, mais Peter pouvait voir la colère flamboyer derrière ses lunettes teintées. Et ses poings se serrèrent – l'un en agrippant le sweat de Peter.

\- O-oh mon Dieu, bégaya Flash en reculant d'un pas, manquant de tomber.

Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés que Peter craignit pendant un instant qu'ils ne sortent de leurs orbites.

\- Vous êtes T-Tony Stark.

Tony laissa retomber la main qui était agrippée autour du sweat de Peter une fois certain que ce dernier était stable, et il avança d'un pas – se tenant ainsi juste devant Peter, et regardant Flash d'un air irrité.

\- Et tu es ?

Wow. Peter avait toujours su que Tony était un bon homme d'affaires. Il se devait de l'être. Il était le propriétaire d'une entreprise gigantesque. Mais rien que ces quelques mots firent comprendre à Peter à quel point il était doué en affaires.

Ses mots étaient aussi froids que son ton était dédaigneux. S'ils avaient été dirigés vers lui, Peter était certain qu'il aurait reculé d'au moins deux mètres.

\- Je – euh – je –

\- Ton nom, claqua sèchement Tony, en coupant court aux bégaiements de Flash.

Flash recula encore d'un pas.

\- F-Flash Thompson.

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent.

\- Sérieusement ?

Flash ne répondit pas et garda simplement sa bouche ouverte, et Tony se retourna pour regarder Peter.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Peter haussa les épaules pour confirmer. Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent davantage – manquant presque de disparaitre à la naissance de ses cheveux.

\- Sérieusement ? répéta encore Tony une fois qu'il se fut retourné vers Flash.

Flash émit un petit couinement choqué.

\- Bon sang, souffla Tony avec un petit rire. Pas étonnant que tu sois un connard. Tes parents t'ont pas loupé.

Flash bégaya une réponse, mais s'arrêta rapidement quand Tony s'avança vers lui pour poser une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Mais ils te louperont pas autant que moi si tu _refais_ _ça_ de nouveau. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Flash hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Bien, sourit Tony, ses dents brillant d'une façon qui rappela vaguement à Peter un requin de dessin-animé qui vient juste d'arracher une jambe. Maintenant dégage.

Si Peter n'avait pas été aussi choqué para ce qui venait de se passer durant les dernières secondes de sa vie, il aurait sans doute ri à la vue d'un Flash courant pratiquement jusqu'en haut des escaliers en s'aidant de ses bras, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Il y avait maintenant un tas d'autres élèves pressés devant les portes, à présent – certains regardaient Flash disparaître à l'intérieur, mais la plupart observaient Tony avec un air incrédule, tandis qu'il descendait les marches pour rejoindre Peter.

\- Flash ? sérieusement ? demanda de nouveau Tony, en pointant la porte derrière laquelle Flash s'était réfugié avec son pouce.

Quand Peter hocha la tête, Tony laissa échapper un rire.

\- Mon Dieu. C'est presque de la maltraitance.

Peter rit un peu avec lui, sa nervosité augmentant d'un cran. Beaucoup de gens les regardaient, maintenant.

Tony s'arrêta quand il croisa le regard de Peter. Tout amusement avait quitté ses traits.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda sérieusement Tony, en faisant un signe de tête vers l'endroit où Flash s'était tenu auparavant.

Peter haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Rien.

Tony le fixa.

\- Vraiment, c'est rien.

Peter regarda autour de lui. Wow. Une véritable foule s'était formée autour d'eux, à présent. Le bon côté, c'était que Flash ne pourrait plus jamais dire que son stage n'était pas réel.

Mais, le mauvais côté, c'était que...

Tout le monde les regardait.

Est-ce que c'était ce qui se passait pour Tony à chaque fois ? Mon Dieu. C'était horrible. Peter avait l'impression que son cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure.

Oh mon Dieu. MonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieu.

Une main attrapa la manche de Peter et le fit descendre les escaliers.

Pendant un court instant, Peter pensa que c'était Flash – mais il serait mort l'instant d'après à coup sûr, parce que Peter était certain que Tony ne plaisantait pas – mais cette main-là était douce avec lui tandis qu'elle l'attirait vers une voiture noire et brillante, garée au bord du trottoir.

Deux mains firent entrer Peter à l'intérieur, et l'endroit vide et silencieux le fit sortir de sa stupeur.

Merde. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de paniquer ? A l'école ? devant tout le monde ?

Devant Tony ?

Oh, mon Dieu, qu'on le tue tout de suite.

Tony se glissa dans la voiture juste après Peter, claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Démarre, Happy.

Happy – qui était assis sur le siège conducteur, comme d'habitude – hocha la tête en direction de Peter avant de quitter l'école. Peter aurait dû être ravi. Les sentiments d'Happy dirigés envers lui étaient toujours de la frustration et de l'exaspération – un signe de tête était presque un câlin, dans le langage d'Happy.

Mais Peter était trop distrait par le fait qu'il venait juste de _paniquer_ devant toute l'école.

\- T'en fais pas, gamin, dit Tony.

La mortification que ressentait Peter était inscrite sur son visage.

\- Sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout le monde a le droit de paniquer.

\- Vous ne paniquez pas, vous, murmura Peter.

\- J'ai grandi avec ça, dit Tony en haussant les épaules, s'appuyant contre son siège pour regarder Peter. J'ai été habitué à ce que des caméras soient pointées sur moi avant même que j'apprenne à marche.

Wow. Ça avait l'air horrible.

\- T'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de t'y habituer, ajouta Tony. J'éviterai les apparitions-dans-la-cour-de-l'école dans la mesure du possible –

\- Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, ça va, je m'en moque –

\- En tout cas, je ferai une exception si cet enfoiré devient un problème, continua Tony en dévisageant Peter.

\- C'est pas le cas, assura Peter en regardant ses mains.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Tony en le fixant. Alors c'est pas lui qui te harcèle depuis des mois ?

\- Quoi ?! couina Peter.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, May et moi parlons, dit Tony, avant de s'arrêter une seconde. Enfin, elle m'appelle surtout au milieu de la nuit pour me hurler dessus – mais occasionnellement, après les hurlements, on parle, ajouta-t-il pensivement. Alors, c'est quoi le problème de ce gamin ?

\- Il veut être dans l'équipe du Décathlon, admit Peter en haussant les épaules, en essayant de minimiser tout ça.

\- Et quoi ? Son plan c'est de te tourmenter jusqu'à ce que tu te retires ?

\- J'imagine, marmonna Peter.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation.

\- Je sais pas. C'est rien de grave.

\- S'il te pousse dans les escaliers, ça devient grave.

\- Je saurai gérer, insista Peter.

\- Ben, souligna Tony, en haussant lui aussi les épaules, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de gérer tant que ça.

\- Ben, vous n'avez pas l'air non plus de gérer avec Cap, alors, vous savez, après tout, rétorqua Peter.

La voiture devint silencieuse.

\- Quoi ? demanda Tony, douloureusement calme.

_Oh, mon Dieu. _Il n'avait _pas_ dit ça.

Peter secoua frénétiquement la tête.

\- Happy, arrête-toi là.

Happy gara la voiture sur un parking.

\- Ok, dit fermement Tony, en se redressant dans son siège pour regarder Peter dans les yeux. Quel est ton problème avec le Captain ?

\- R-rien, bégaya Peter, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Rien. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. J'ai pas... j-j'ai pas –

\- Arrête de détourner le sujet, ordonna Tony.

Peter devint silencieux.

\- Tu n'étais pas content quand je t'ai dit que Cap emménageait – et je comprends, il t'a frappé un paquet de fois au visage – mais tu es plus indulgent avec les criminels qui te tirent dessus, ce que je désapprouve fortement, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Peter resta silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ? demanda Tony, sa frustration se changeant lentement en confusion. Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien. Quand je t'ai dit pourquoi nous allions en Allemagne, j'étais même un peu nerveux à l'idée que tu changes de camp, tellement tu étais excité à l'idée de le rencontrer –

\- J'aurais jamais fait ça, insista durement Peter, en coupant Tony.

Il n'aurait jamais osé, en temps normal, mais il avait besoin que Tony le sache. Il avait besoin qu'il le croie.

\- Je ne vous aurais jamais fait ça.

Tony le fixa avec incompréhension.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, dit-il lentement. Gamin, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Je ne –

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie.

Les mots étaient presque inaudibles, mais Tony les entendit.

\- Happy, sors de la voiture.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Happy depuis son siège, duquel il essayait d'avoir l'air de ne pas écouter toute la conversation. Sérieux, non –

\- Oh si, le coupa Tony en lui faisant un geste impatient de la main. Dehors. Maintenant. Va me chercher un double chocolat chaud, avec de la vanille, un triple expresso, n'importe quoi.

Happy grommela mais sortit quand même de la voiture, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dès qu'il fut parti, l'attention de Tony se refocalisa sur Peter, qui se tassa sur lui-même. Bon sang. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa bouche –

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La voix sévère de Tony sortit Peter de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de la Sibérie ?

Peter considéra le fait de rester silencieux, mais l'air que Tony arborait lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à parler.

\- Je sais que vous avez suivi le Captain, murmura Peter, en jouant avec un trou dans son sweat. Je sais que vous l'avez trouvé – lui et le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Les mains de Peter agrippèrent ses manches, et il refusa de regarder les yeux marrons qui le fixaient.

\- Je sais qu'ils vous ont presque battu à mort.

Peter entendit Tony grincer des dents.

Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

Tony fut silencieux pendant si longtemps que Peter pensa qu'il allait lui demander de sortir de la voiture. Peter se demanda s'il ne devrait pas partir de lui-même. Tony ne voulait clairement pas parler de ça. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Mon Dieu. Peter n'aurait jamais dû parler de ça. C'était vraiment pas un truc à dire. Lui rappeler que son ami l'avait démoli. Ouais. Peter devrait juste partir maintenant, avant d'aggraver les choses –

\- Comment tu as découvert ça ?

Tony avait la mâchoire serrée.

Peter se tassa davantage dans son siège.

\- J'étais là quand vous avez appelé Happy, marmonna Peter. Enfin, dans la pièce d'à côté, mais Happy parlait fort alors j'entendais tout. Je vous ai entendu parler du Captain.

Peter serra compulsivement ses manches entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'ils vous ont fait.

Tony laissa échapper un soupir douloureux et – à la surprise de Peter – se rapprocha de lui.

\- Bon, Happy et moi devons avoir une discussion sur ce que signifie une discussion _privée_, commença Tony en lançant un regard vers l'endroit où Happy s'était dirigé.

La culpabilité étreignit Peter. Ce n'avait pas été de la faute d'Happy –

\- Mais, tu dois savoir que ce qui s'est passé est compliqué, continua Tony.

Sa voix s'abaissa légèrement.

\- Des erreurs ont été commises des deux côtés.

\- Battre un de ses amis à mort était une de ces erreurs ? demanda Peter d'un air dubitatif, sans chercher à cacher son ressentiment.

\- Non, mais – commença de nouveau Tony, mais Peter le coupa.

Il en avait assez entendu.

\- Il n'y a pas de _mais_. On fait pas ça. On le fait pas, insista Peter en commençant à être énervé.

\- C'est compliqué –

\- En quoi c'est compliqué ! fulmina Peter. On blesse pas ses amis !

\- _PETER !_

Peter se tut.

Tony prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est pas aussi simple, insista Tony.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais Tony leva une main pour l'en empêcher.

\- C'est pas aussi simple parce que c'est moi qui ai commencé à me battre.

Cela fit définitivement taire Peter.

Il regarda Tony, la bouche ouverte, pendant plusieurs secondes, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

\- _Pourquoi_ ?

Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Peter sans qu'il ait le temps d'y penser. Mais aussitôt, il les regretta.

Tony baissa les yeux, et il se renfonça dans son siège. Soudainement, il sembla vieux. Et fatigué.

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiv – dit Tony avant de s'interrompre.

Il regarda par la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes. Peter attendit nerveusement.

\- James Barnes, reprit Tony, a une longue histoire.

Les yeux de Tony se reposèrent sur Peter.

\- Contrairement à Rogers, il n'a pas dormi aussi longtemps. Et, quand il était réveillé, il a fait... des choses.

Peter le regarda, confus.

Tony soupira de nouveau.

\- Il a tué des gens. Beaucoup de gens, continua Tony. Et certains ont voulu faire croire qu'il était responsable de ces meurtres.

Peter fut soudainement _encore plus_ confus, si c'était possible.

\- Mais, il n'était pas conditionné ? demanda doucement Peter. Genre, Hydra, ils lui ont lavé le cerveau, pas vrai ? C'était dans tous les journaux. Ils ont montré des vidéos de lui enfermé comme un animal.

\- Oui, dit Tony. C'est ça.

\- Alors pourquoi il serait responsable ? demanda Peter, perdu. Je veux dire, s'il était conditionné, est-ce que ça fait pas de lui une victime ?

Tony le fixa pendant si longtemps que Peter commença à se demander s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Si l'homme allait même finir par lui répondre.

Il avait tort.

\- Si, dit finalement Tony. Si, ça fait de lui une victime.

\- Alors je –

\- Écoute, le coupa Tony, en se penchant de manière à ce que ses coudes soient appuyés sur ses genoux, et que son visage soit au niveau de celui de Peter. Ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie était une énorme connerie. D'accord ? On a laissé la colère prendre le dessus, et on n'aurait pas dû, dit-il en observant les réactions de Peter avec attention. Mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que c'était de _notre_ faute. A _tous les deux_. Parce que, crois-moi, j'ai donné le meilleur que j'avais, dit Tony avec un sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la faute du Captain. Ce n'était pas _seulement_ sa faute. Ok ?

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Et c'était clairement pas le meilleur exemple de résolution de conflit, ajouta Tony. Dans le cas de Flash, par exemple, je le recommanderais pas. J'encouragerais plutôt une démolition subtile de sa vie sociale. Tu commences avec –

La porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit, et Happy se glissa à l'intérieur. Les mains occupées par un chocolat chaud et un frappuccino.

\- Où diable est-ce que tu es allé ? demanda Tony.

Happy se retourna.

\- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu m'as dit de partir. Tu voulais parler au gamin –

\- Ouais, et là on a fini, le coupa Tony. Allez, on se dépêche. On a pas mal de choses à faire ce soir. On doit s'occuper du costume avant le couvre-feu du petit.

Happy acquiesça, et fit démarrer la voiture.

\- Pas le temps pour les petits plaisirs, insista Tony, en prenant le Frappuccino des mains d'Happy pour le mettre dans celles de Peter.

\- Quoi ?! râle Happy. Tu m'as dit de partir et de prendre –

\- _Le temps c'est de l'argent, _continua Tony, et Happy sortit du parking.

Tony fit un clin d'œil à Peter, ce qui lui tira un petit rire.

Il prit une gorgée du Frappuccino.

\- Mr. Stark ?

\- Ouais, gamin ?

\- Vous serez toujours mon préféré.

\- Tant mieux.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Training Fall

Chapitre 4 : Training Fall

4.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Peter dès qu'il rentra dans la salle d'entrainement. C'est incroyable. C'est probablement le plus beau jour de ma vie – avec la fois où Flash a répondu faux à une question de Physique au Décathlon et MJ –

\- Wow, petit, le réprimanda Tony. C'est juste un petit bout d'essai, ok ? Pour voir comment tout le monde s'entend.

\- Ouais ! répondit Peter, en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air professionnel en dépit de l'excitation qui lui donnait presque envie de courir le long des murs. C'est clair. C'est juste effrayant. Effrayant comme un (1) –

\- Par pitié, s'il-te-plait, ne finis pas cette phrase.

Tony secoua la tête.

\- On est juste dix adultes matures, ici ensemble pour voir comment nous agissons en tant qu'équipe. Pour régler les dynamiques de groupes.

Peter acquiesça machinalement et regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Mon Dieu. C'était _tellement_ cool. La salle d'entraînement des Avengers. _La salle d'entraînement des Avengers_ ! Et il allait s'entraîner _avec_ eux. Oh mon Dieu. C'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. On ne lève pas les mains. On ne pose pas de questions. On fait pas de comparaisons bizarres –

\- Enfin, neuf adultes et demi, marmonna Tony, en interrompant Peter dans ses pensées.

\- Hey, protesta Peter, en se retournant pour regarder Tony, qui attendait toujours près de la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Je suis au moins aux trois quarts.

\- Tu peux être aux trois quarts si tu arrêtes d'ouvrir grand la bouche à chaque chose que tu vois, et que tu viens attendre ici.

Peter l'écouta, sans pouvoir cependant s'empêcher de continuer à regarder autour de lui pour ne rien louper.

\- Ok, voilà comment ça va se passer, commença Tony. On va s'entraîner pendant quelques heures, parler un peu, et essayer de _ne pas s'entretuer_. Tu penses que tu peux gérer ça ?

Peter acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Bien, soupira Tony. Ça fait au moins un.

Avant que Peter n'ait pu répondre, la double-porte s'ouvrit et Rhodey entra, ses jambes bioniques produisant un bruit métallique à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt ample et d'un pantalon cargo. Prêt à bosser.

\- Oh, Dieu merci, tu es là, souffla Tony.

Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer, légèrement, et Peter n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il semblait en avoir besoin. Wow. Il était vraiment nerveux à propos de tout ça. Peter devait-il être nerveux lui aussi ?

\- Relax, je suis là, dit Rhodey en se rapprochant de Tony. Tout le monde arrive.

Tony hocha la tête et commença à tordre nerveusement ses doigts. Il observa la pièce – mais évita Peter et Rhodey. Peter s'avança vers lui, mais Rhodey l'en empêcha.

Il se tourna vers Peter et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Comment tu vas, petit ?

Peter avait rencontré Rhodey quelques fois, déjà. La première fois, c'était quand il avait surpris Tony en train d'essayer d'enlever son costume à Peter après que quelques idiots, qui braquaient une quincaillerie, l'aient aspergé de colle liquide. Pas un des moments les plus glorieux de Peter.

Rhodey, cela dit, n'avait curieusement pas mal réagi.

Il avait vaguement haussé un sourcil avant de demander à Tony où il gardait son spray à cuisson. Quand Tony avait commencé à babiller de façon paniquée pour expliquer _pourquoi_ il n'avait pas le droit de garder des sprays dans le penthouse – Pepper le lui avait interdit à cause de certaines expériences ratées – Rhodey avait simplement levé une main, disparu pendant quelques minutes et était revenu avec un énorme pot de vaseline.

Inutile de dire que Peter avait été libéré de son costume en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Mais il était incroyablement collant.

Ouais. Vraiment pas un de ses moments les plus glorieux.

Il avait croisé Rhodey plusieurs fois, depuis, principalement au Complexe des Avengers, où Tony continuait à améliorer ses jambes bioniques. Ils s'asseyaient souvent ensemble pour manger des pizzas pendant que Tony travaillait. C'était cool. Cet homme était _constant_. Rien ne l'ébranlait jamais.

Peter pouvait voir à quel point Tony et lui s'entendaient bien. Là où Tony était inconstant et instable, Rhodey était solide et inébranlable.

\- Ça va, l'école ? continua Rhodey.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Ce gamin, Flash, t'ennuie toujours ?

Peter lança un regard irrité à Tony – que ce dernier ne vit pas. Il avait commencé à faire les cent pas devant les portes, ses mains jouant avec ses manches, et ses yeux regardant partout sauf Peter et Rhodey. Wow. Il était _vraiment_ nerveux. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose que Peter ne savait pas ? Cela risquait-il de mal se terminer ?

Peter voulut de nouveau faire un pas en direction de Tony, mais Rhodey l'en empêcha en se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté.

\- Laisse-le juste tranquille, murmura Rhodey, sans avoir besoin de regarder son ami pour savoir qu'il était en train de paniquer. Il a du mal avec les situations qu'il ne peut pas prédire avec un algorithme mathématique, expliqua-t-il. Il ira mieux quand tout le monde sera là et qu'il se rendra compte que personne ne va mourir d'une combustion spontanée.

Peter acquiesça lentement.

C'était logique, après tout. Ils n'avaient plus été dans la même pièce depuis l'Allemagne, et cette fois-là, ça avait mal fini.

\- Alors, commença Peter, tandis que sa propre anxiété grandissait, qui sera là ? demanda-t-il. Mr. Stark ne m'a pas vraiment dit...

\- Steve sera là, dit Rhodey en se baissant pour ajuster une des sangles de ses jambes.

Il lança un regard à Peter.

\- Tony a dit que tu le savais déjà.

Peter eut un air renfrogné. Rhodey n'approfondit pas le sujet.

\- Pareil pour Bruce, et Vision vit ici depuis l'an dernier, donc il sera là.

Rhodey se redressa.

\- A part ça, Sam, Clint et Scott sont tous sortis du rocher sous lequel ils se cachaient. Et Natasha. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle vient, ni où elle était, mais elle a dit qu'elle serait là, donc –

Les doubles-portes de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrirent, et la jeune femme elle-même entra.

Elle était habillée toute en noir – comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés – mais au lieu de porter son costume habituel, elle était vêtue d'une tenue de combat toute équipée. Ses cheveux blonds – attends, _blonds_ ? n'était-elle pas rousse, la dernière fois qu'ils –

\- Est-ce que tu attends toujours que quelqu'un parle de toi pour arriver, histoire de faire une entrée dramatique ? demanda Tony, en arrêtant de faire les cent pas pour regarder Black Widow.

Black. Widow.

Peter était dans la même pièce que _Black Widow._

\- Tony, le salua Romanov.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

\- Colonel Rhodes. Peter.

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent.

Tout comme ceux de Tony – sûrement par crainte, suspecta Peter.

\- _Comment_ tu connais son nom ? s'énerva Tony.

Romanov sourit, légèrement.

Les spider-sens de Peter le titillèrent.

Les doubles-portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et un homme aux cheveux bruns apparut.

Clint Barton. Hawkeye.

OhmonDieuc'étaitleplusbeaujourdelaviedePeter.

\- On est en retard ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas à l'intérieur. Désolé, juste un problème de pilotage. Il s'est avéré que le pilote en question ne savait en fait pas faire voler un avion –

\- Je peux en faire voler beaucoup plus que toi, espèce de –

Sam Wilson suivit Barton à l'intérieur, ses ailes métalliques repliées derrière son dos. Il jeta un regard noir à Clint en parlant.

Barton le coupa.

\- Les ailes ne comptent pas, argumenta-t-il. Un Quinjet est un bijou de technologie sophistiqué et avancé. Ok ? C'est même pas comparable à ton planeur idéalisé –

\- Mon quoi ! ces ailes sont parmi les objets aérodynamiques les plus avancés de l'Histoire –

Bruce se faufila entre les portes juste derrière les deux hommes, leur jeta un regard tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient, et s'avança vers Peter et Rhodey.

\- Hey, Bruce, le salua Peter.

Bruce sourit légèrement.

\- Salut, Peter, comment tu te sens ?

\- Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois.

Bruce laissa échapper un petit rire, mais le sourire que cela provoqua n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Tant mieux.

Rhodey leur lança un regard un confus.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, tous les deux.

\- Oh, si, dit Peter avec enthousiasme, il m'a aidé quand j'ai failli mourir d'une overdose.

Les sourcils de Rhodey se froncèrent. Ah. Ce n'était peut-être pas les bons mots à employer.

Peter n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer quand les derniers membres de l'équipe entrèrent dans la pièce.

Vision, vêtu d'un ensemble violet et or, entra à l'intérieur en volant, dans son silence et sa grâce habituels, et un homme à l'air rabougri et aux cheveux bruns le suivit. Qui était-il ? Peter ne le connaissait pas.

Avant que Peter ait pu demander, les portes s'ouvrirent une dernière fois et Steve Rogers entra. Il ferma doucement les portes derrière lui.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il en regardant les visages qui l'entouraient.

Quelques hochements de têtes lui répondirent, mais il regardait surtout Tony, qui était debout près des baies vitrées, les bras croisés.

Pendant une minute, personne ne dit rien.

\- Ouais, murmura Tony. Tout le monde est prêt.

Steve acquiesça, lançant un regard aux autres qui l'entouraient. Tout le monde prit place dans la pièce. Peter, Bruce et Rhodey étaient près de la porte, Romanov était seule au milieu de la salle, Tony près des baies vitrées, Vision dans un coin, Barton et Wilson juste en face des portes, et le Captain ainsi que le mystérieux gars étaient un peu au milieu de tout ça. Ah. Peter commençait à voir pourquoi Tony était aussi nerveux.

Pendant un _long_ moment, personne ne dit rien.

\- Ok, dit finalement le Captain, en brisant le silence et en faisant un pas en avant. Par où on commence ?

\- Si on commençait par le début ? proposa Tony en haussant les épaules, et faisant un geste en direction de cet homme étrange qui se tenait près du Captain. Qui est ce gars ?

\- Oh, c'est Scott Lang, dit Rogers, et l'homme les salua maladroitement de la main. C'est – euh –

\- J'étais le type dans le costume rouge, le coupa Lang. J'étais petit, et après j'suis devenu grand –

\- Le petit-géant-rouge ! s'écria Peter en écarquillant les yeux. Ouais, wow, vous étiez génial.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter.

Et merde.

\- Mais t'es un gamin, dit Barton, en regardant Peter avec stupéfaction.

Barton jeta un regard aux autres, qui fixaient Peter.

\- Y a un enfant dans la pièce, clarifia Barton, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. T'es le gamin de qui, au juste ?

\- Le mien.

Des regards choqués se tournèrent vers Tony.

\- _Pas dans ce sens-là_. Mon Dieu, ajouta Tony.

Il fit un geste en direction de Peter, qui se tenait toujours entre Rhodey et Bruce, et il se sentit soudainement beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

\- Tout le monde, voici Peter Parker, ou Spider-Man, comme l'appelle YouTube.

\- Um. Quel âge il a ? demanda Wilson d'une voix tendue.

\- Il a quinze ans, répondit Tony, et il continua en dépit des nombreuses protestations outrées qui s'élevèrent. Et avant qu'aucun de vous ne proteste, il est capable de tous vous botter les fesses, alors... fermez-là.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il est capable de le faire qu'il devrait le faire, dit Wilson en regardant Peter avec une expression indéchiffrable. Quinze ans, bon sang. Est-ce que t'es toujours au lycée ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit.

\- Ouais, répondit Tony en se détachant de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers Peter, Bruce et Rhodey, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de Peter – comme pour le protéger des autres Avengers. Et il est aussi très têtu et ne peut s'empêcher de courir après tous les méchants de cette ville, même si on a essayé de l'arrêter de nombreuses fois. Sentez-vous libres d'essayer de vous battre contre lui.

Plusieurs d'entre eux ouvrirent leur bouche pour protester – Wilson et Barton de façon plus expressive – mais le Captain les interrompit. Sa voix était calme, mais sans appel. Peter se disait que peu de personnes pourraient argumenter face à lui. Pas même Peter lui-même. Non pas qu'il n'essaierait pas si Rogers commençait à hausser la voix sur Tony à nouveau – mais ça n'arriverait pas. Oh non. Parce que Peter avait un paquet d'arguments si jamais ça arrivait devant lui. C'était le choix de Peter, d'être ici, pas celui de Tony, et si le Captain avait quelque chose à dire à ce propos, il pouvait le dire en face de Peter, pas –

\- Peter fait partie de l'équipe, maintenant, il va s'entrainer avec nous comme tout le monde ici.

La voix de Rogers résonna dans la pièce, interrompant les pensées enragées de Peter. Huh. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et à en juger par le regard stupéfait de Tony, il n'avait pas non plus envisagé qu'il le soutiendrait.

\- D'autres questions avant qu'on commence ? demanda le Captain en jetant un regard autour de lui.

Lang leva une main en l'air.

\- Hmm. Ouais, commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait exactement, maintenant ?

Même le Captain n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à ça. Chacun se regarda à nouveau. Mon Dieu. C'était comme attendre que la première personne ait le courage de se mettre à danser, au milieu de la piste. Quelqu'un finissait toujours par faire le premier pas, mais le silence gênant qui le précédait laissait toujours Peter mal à l'aise.

Le silence était tellement épais qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau.

Alors, évidemment, ce fut Romanov qui le rompit.

\- On se frappe mutuellement à plusieurs reprises, dit-elle, avec un air sérieux, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Qui veut commencer ?

Personne ne dit rien.

Peter se rapprocha de Bruce.

\- Elle plaisante, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il.

En fait, elle ne plaisantait pas.

Peter regarda, avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'émerveillement, comme Wilson, Barton et le Captain se confrontèrent à la Veuve Noire – chacun leur tour. Wilson fut renversé contre le tapis en quelques secondes. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui choquait le plus Peter, cela dit. Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, c'était que le Captain aussi rejoignit Wilson sur le tapis. Le combat avait duré plus longtemps, il était clair qu'il était plus agile que Wilson, mais Peter remarqua finalement que le Captain l'atteignait plus qu'elle ne l'atteignait en retour. Il était ouvert. Elle était toujours sur la défensive. Rogers était agile, pour sûr, mais il comptait avant tout sur sa force. C'était ce pour quoi il était reconnu, et Peter était pourtant sûr que, dans un autre combat, la combinaison de son agilité et de sa force aurait fonctionné. Mais pas pour celui-ci. Peut-être que c'était la vitesse de Romanov, ou son habilité à retourner chacun des mouvements contre son opposant, ou le fait qu'elle avait l'air de savoir chaque mouvement de l'autre avant même qu'il les fasse, mais en tout cas, Peter était captivé. Elle ne perdait jamais. Jamais. Même quand ce fut le tour de Barton – et il endura plus longtemps que Captain et Wilson, ayant clairement plus d'expérience avec le côté-ninja de son amie – elle ne perdit pas. Barton finissait toujours par heurter le tapis, mais il avait donné autant qu'il avait reçu.

Peter était totalement sûr qu'il était amoureux. Ou pétrifié. Définitivement l'un des deux.

\- Gamin, au moins _essaie_ d'avoir l'air en difficulté. Tu sais, par respect pour les autres.

Scott Lang était juste à côté de Peter sur un des tapis d'exercice, essayant difficilement de venir à bout de sa série d'abdos, alors que Peter avait déjà fini la sienne et en commençait une autre.

Peter eut un rictus amusé et termina rapidement sa série sans effort apparent. Scott laissa échapper un sanglot exagéré et s'affala au sol.

Scott était bizarre, mais plutôt cool. Il était aussi nouveau que Peter dans l'équipe, alors ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux quand le groupe s'était divisé pour s'échauffer (ou pour se faire tabasser, dans le cas de Wilson, Rogers et Barton).

Enfin, s'échauffer était un bien grand mot, et en fin de compte, seuls Scott et Peter avaient fini par faire quelques séances de cardio. Rhodey – qui ne pouvait pas vraiment y participer avec ses jambes bioniques – avait regardé les combats, en criant quelques suggestions, pendant que Tony et Bruce flânaient autour des tapis. Vision était resté dans un coin de la pièce. Il observait juste.

\- C'est quel genre d'échauffement, ça ? dit Wilson à Tony et Bruce, juste après s'être entraîné avec Natasha et ayant visiblement besoin d'une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

Il fit un signe de tête dans leur direction pour désigner leur marche détendue.

\- Un échauffement scientifique, rétorqua Tony sans même sourciller. On parie sur le nombre de fois où tu vas être battu par Natasha, en fonction du nombre de fois où tu t'obstines à réessayer.

Wilson eut à peine le temps de lâcher un rire sarcastique que Romanov était déjà sur lui. Et il retomba contre le tapis. Encore.

Même Peter abandonna sa série de cardio pour observer Romanov et Barton se battre une nouvelle fois, ensuite. Scott étant toujours allongé face contre terre, personne ne pouvait se moquer de son expression stupéfaite et fascinée. Il fut encore plus impressionné quand Romanov enroula ses jambes autour de la gorge de Barton et le fit se retourner sur le tapis.

\- Je deviens trop vieux pour ces conneries, marmonna Barton, mais il souriait légèrement en se redressant.

Sauf que la Veuve Noire s'était déplacée.

Elle regardait Peter, à présent.

Oh _merde_.

\- Et toi, petite araignée ? murmura Romanov, en souriant juste assez pour faire vibrer les sens d'araignée de Peter.

Peter se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds avec un petit _oh oui_ sur le bout de la langue, quand Tony l'interrompit.

\- Non, dit-il sans même lever les yeux du téléphone sur lequel il tapotait. Il n'y aura pas de mineur plein de fractures avant même la fin de l'échauffement, aujourd'hui.

Romanov eut un sourire narquois mais ne protesta pas.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous assez échauffés, de toute façon, acquiesça Rogers en revenant au centre de la pièce. Si on allait enfiler nos costumes et qu'on se rejoignait dehors pour faire quelques exercices ?

L'équipe hocha la tête et se traîna hors de la salle d'entraînement. Peter, qui portait son costume sous ses vêtements, sortit son masque de la poche de son sweat et se dirigea vers Bruce qui regardait le jardin au travers d'une baie vitrée.

\- Pas de transformation pour vous ? demanda Peter en arrivant près de l'homme plus âgé.

Bruce se retourna et sourit quand il vit Peter.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas que l'autre gars fera une apparition, aujourd'hui.

Peter hocha la tête d'un air absent. Tony lui avait déjà dit de ne pas pousser Bruce à bout quand il devenait Hulk. Mais ils étaient quand même chanceux de l'avoir avec eux quand ils en avaient besoin.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Vision ? demanda Peter en marchant à côté de Bruce alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le carré de pelouse qui se trouvait derrière le complexe, dehors. Est-ce qu'il participe à ce genre de choses, en temps normal ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, admit Bruce, en jetant un regard à l'androïde en question, qui _traversa un mur_ et réapparut dehors, sur la pelouse.

Génial.

\- Je me suis jamais entraîné avec lui, avant ça, mais –

Bruce s'interrompit soudainement.

\- Mais quoi ?! s'exclama Peter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, en essayant de parler doucement.

Bruce soupira, mais se pencha vers Peter.

\- Wanda n'est pas là.

La Sorcière Rouge. Peter avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas venue avec les autres, mais il avait été tellement captivé par eux qu'il avait oublié de demander pourquoi elle n'était pas là.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il donc. Elle était pas avec le Captain ?

\- Si..., commença prudemment Bruce, en regardant Vision qui s'était assis au sommet d'un des arbres qui entouraient la pelouse.

\- Et où est-ce qu'elle est, maintenant ? demanda encore Peter.

Il savait qu'il devrait laisser tomber. Parce que, clairement, personne n'avait l'air de vouloir en parler, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet, Peter ne pouvait réfréner sa curiosité. Il avait admiré ces gens pendant si longtemps – c'était tellement captivant d'être avec eux, et de leur parler en personne.

\- Personne ne sait.

Cela attira l'attention de Peter.

\- Personne ne sait ? répéta Peter, stupéfait. Comment c'est possible que personne ne sache ?

\- Apparemment, elle est partie au milieu de la nuit, quand ils étaient au Wakanda, expliqua Bruce. Elle a laissé un mot en disant qu'il y avait des choses dont elle devait s'occuper, et elle a disparu.

\- Wow, souffla Peter, en jetant un coup d'œil à Vision, qui planait maintenant à quelques centimètres du sol, son regard tourné vers le soleil.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Bruce alors que les portes du complexe s'ouvraient et que les autres commençaient à arriver. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, ajouta-t-il doucement, alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Tony et Steve se sont déjà disputés à propos de ça, et se battre les uns contre les autres ne nous mènera nulle part.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là affecterait Vision, au fait –

Peter s'interrompit brusquement quand les autres arrivèrent près d'eux.

\- Prêt, gamin ? demanda Tony en atterrissant sur la pelouse, dans son armure d'Iron Man.

Derrière Tony, Rhodey avait déjà revêtu son armure War Machine, et il s'éleva dans les airs, suivi de Faucon. Scott n'était nulle part – ce qui voulait dire qu'il était probablement déjà tout petit et se glissait entre eux – et Romanov et Barton étaient au bord de la pelouse, parlant trop bas pour être entendus.

Le Captain fut le dernier à arriver sur le terrain. Il avait revêtu tout son costume – même le masque – et agrippait son bouclier avec ses deux mains.

Rogers leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Tony pendant quelques secondes, avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de l'ingénieur. Tony le lui retourna, légèrement, et le Captain accrocha le bouclier derrière son dos.

\- On y va ? demanda Tony.

Rogers acquiesça.

Peter remarqua l'échange. _Ça_, c'était un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Il volait dans les airs, se balançant autour du complexe des Avengers pendant que ces derniers combattaient ensemble. Tony avait créé toute une armée de robots d'entrainement, et ils volaient à présents dans les airs et au sol, pendant que les Avengers les pourchassaient.

\- Y en a un à tes trousses, Faucon, dit Barton à travers les oreillettes, depuis le bord du toit sur lequel il était perché, d'où il tirait flèche après flèche.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit Faucon, en remontant en piquet vers le ciel avec le drone derrière lui.

Peter se balança autour d'un bâtiment qui faisait l'angle du complexe, et lança une toile sur un drone avant de le catapulter contre l'un des murs, qui se fissura sous l'impact.

\- Hey ! résonna la voix de Tony à travers les oreillettes. Attention aux bâtiments. Je viens juste de les rénover.

\- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Faucon en essayant toujours de se débarrasser de son drone.

\- Oh, ouais, dit Tony en donnant un coup de son propulseur dans un robot qui sillonnait le ciel. J'ai fait refaire toute la cuisine.

\- T'as finalement acheté cette machine à glaces dont je t'avais parlé ? demanda Barton.

Une flèche frôla Peter et s'écrasa contre un des robots qui lui tirait dessus. _Génial_. Peter fit un salto arrière dans les airs et lança une autre toile, en se propulsant jusqu'au toit du complexe.

\- Ouais, et une machine à gaufres qui fait des gaufres en forme de Hulk. Je l'ai fait faire sur demande, celle-ci –

\- Dites, les bavardages ! les interrompit Rogers.

Mon Dieu. C'était dingue. C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Peter.

Rogers était sur la pelouse, se battant contre des robots au sol avec son bouclier. Romanov n'était pas très loin, se cachant dans les arbres pour prendre les robots qui la suivaient par surprise. Elle abattit chacun d'eux avec des bracelets électriques que Peter ne voulait absolument pas expérimenter.

Vision était dans les airs avec Wilson, et détruisait occasionnellement des drones avec l'aide de la pierre qui ornait sa tête. Rhodey et Tony volaient autour du complexe, en descendant des drones avec leurs propulseurs ou leurs armes.

Bruce était retourné à l'intérieur dès qu'ils avaient laissé sortir les robots, car il commençait à devenir nerveux.

Scott était introuvable. Mais certaines fois, un drone explosait sans que rien ne l'ait visiblement touché, et Peter aurait pu jurer voir quelque chose de tout petit voler près des débris.

Ouais. _Définitivement_ le plus beau jour de sa vie.

\- Tu as toujours un drone à tes trousses, Wilson –

\- PETER _BOUGE _!

La voix de Tony porta au-dessus de toutes les autres.

Peter, qui venait juste d'accrocher une de ses toiles sur la façade du bâtiment et s'était jeté dans le vide pour descendre du toit, leva les yeux pour voir Faucon foncer droit sur lui. Directement sur ses toiles. Ces dernières cédèrent sous la pression des ailes acérées de Faucon, et alors, il ne descendait plus.

Il tombait.

\- _PETER !_

La voix de Tony résonna à travers les oreillettes, mais Peter le remarqua à peine. Il était trop occupé à essayer de lancer une autre toile sur la façade du complexe avant d'heurter le sol.

Mais la toile cassée avait dû endommager son lance-toile gauche parce qu'il ne fonctionnait plus, et s'il utilisait le droit, l'angle dans lequel il se trouvait faisait qu'il serait propulsé tout droit contre les fenêtres du complexe. Des fenêtres immunisées contre les balles et les _missiles_. Ouais. C'était loin d'être cool. Tout comme percuter le sol après une chute de six étages, mais Peter fut rapidement à cours d'options –

Mais alors, quelque chose de dur percuta Peter.

Des bras métalliques s'enroulèrent solidement autour de lui et ils heurtèrent tous les deux le gazon, Peter fermement serré contre la poitrine de fer.

En dépit de l'angle dans lequel ils étaient tombés, Peter allongé au-dessus de l'homme de métal, Peter sentit quelques-unes de ses côtes se casser quand ils touchèrent le sol. Son épaule, également, sembla se déplacer dans un craquement dégoûtant, et le fit immédiatement souffrir. Peter serra les dents pour rester silencieux.

Dès qu'ils arrêtèrent de glisser, Peter se mit sur les genoux, et se pencha au-dessus de l'armure brillante d'Iron Man à côté de lui. Au diable ses côtes et son épaule.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mr. Stark, vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce que –

L'amure, qui avait creusé un trou dans la pelouse, s'ouvrit et Tony en sortit. Il tomba à genoux sur l'herbe près de Peter.

\- _Bon sang_, petit, est-ce que _toi_ tu vas bien ?!

Les mains de Tony se levèrent, l'une s'enroulant autour de l'épaule indemne de Peter, et l'autre lui enleva son masque.

\- Je vais bien. Vraiment. Un peu douloureux, mais – et vous ? L-la chute a été –

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, gamin, soupira Tony, alors que la tension commençait à s'évacuer de son corps depuis qu'il avait retiré son masque à Peter et qu'il avait vu qu'il allait bien. Mon armure est faite pour supporter des chutes de plusieurs milliers de mètres, pas comme ton costume en tissu ! Pourquoi ton parachute ne s'est pas ouvert ?!

\- Oh, euh, balbutia Peter. Il fallait que je vous en parle justement, je l'ai déjà utilisé. Il y a quelques jours. Je voulais vous –

\- Oh, pour l'amour de _Dieu_, gamin. On a déjà parlé de ça. Dès que tu l'as utilisé, tu viens me voir, et on le remet. Est-ce que je dois mettre en place un programme qui te ramène automatiquement vers moi ? parce que je le ferai ! Je forcerai Karen à te ramener ici et –

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Les autres se rapprochaient d'eux à présent. Rogers fut le premier sur place. Il devait courir vraiment vite, parce que la dernière fois que Peter l'avait vu, il était à l'autre bout du terrain, et là il était le premier devant eux, respirant profondément.

\- Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en regardant Peter et Tony tour à tour.

\- Ouais, on va bien, soupira Tony en commençant à se lever. L'un de nous deux est interdit de patrouilles pour quelques jours – bon sang, on dirait mon père – mais à part ça –

\- Ah, ce bras n'a pas l'air en bon état.

Scott avait repris une taille normale et regardait le bras disloqué de Peter avec un air à la fois inquiet et dégoûté.

\- Quel bras ? demanda Tony en s'abaissant de nouveau vers Peter, et remarquant cette fois le bras que Peter avait ramené contre sa poitrine. Petit ?!

\- C'est rien, dit rapidement Peter en s'appuyant avec sa main valide sur le sol pour se redresser, grimaçant quand le mouvement fit pression sur ses côtes. Vraiment. C'est juste disloqué. Ce sera guéri dans quelques heures. Pareil pour les côtes.

\- Quelles côtes ?! s'indigna Tony en se rapprochant de Peter et en agrippant son épaule valide, avant de passer gentiment sa main sur le torse de Peter.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un grognement quand ses côtes protestèrent douloureusement.

\- Ok, dit Tony en se reculant, tout en gardant une main sur son épaule, pour l'accompagner jusqu'au complexe. Terminé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Non ! Non, sérieux. Je peux aider. J-je peux –

\- _Toi_, l'interrompit Tony, tu as rendez-vous avec des radios et un très large pack de glace.

Peter grogna, mais n'osa pas protester.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son épaule commencer à guérir – mais avec l'os qui s'était disloqué, c'était un peu bizarre. Ouais. Il valait sans doute mieux arranger ça.

\- Brucie ! appela Tony, en fouillant dans les placards d'une chambre médicale. Où sont les micro-surgélateurs ?

\- Les _quoi_ ? répondit la voix de Bruce depuis une autre chambre – là où il était en train d'observer les radios des côtes de Peter.

\- Les _micro-surgélateurs_, cria Tony en retour, en poussant un soupir de frustration quand il ne les trouva pas dans les placards. Tu sais, les packs de glace instantanée, le truc que j'ai fait il y a quelques mois.

\- Je ne sais pas, Tony. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser un pack de glace normal.

\- Non, grogna Tony, en se glissant hors de la chambre.

Sa voix résonnait fortement à travers le couloir.

\- Ils étaient super cool ! On les place sur la peau et –

\- Ils ne t'avaient pas brûlé, la première fois que tu les avais utilisés ?

\- Si. Mais j'ai arrangé ça –

Peter était allongé sur un lit médical, son épaule réalignée enveloppée dans une bande pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge pendant qu'elle guérissait. On avait regardé ses côtes, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Cela prendrait seulement quelques heures. Mais c'étaient quelques _heures_ pendant lesquelles il ne pourrait rien faire. Ugh.

Au moins, Tony avait été divertissant à regarder quand il flânait dans la salle de soins, jouant avec les équipements médicaux. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Bruce arrive et lui interdise de toucher quoi que ce soit quand il l'avait vu jouer avec un défibrillateur. Tony avait naturellement été outragé, alors que l'exaspération de Bruce était clairement visible.

\- Tony, tu as intégré une IA dans un blender, lui rappela Bruce en le regardant d'un air critique.

\- Que – s'écria Tony, en pressant une main sur son cœur. Tu adores Frédéric –

\- Et tu ne peux même plus utiliser ce blender ! Dès que tu commences à mettre quelque chose dedans, ça se met à tourner et essaie de te broyer les doigts !

\- Il est très vif, rétorqua Tony en haussant les épaules. Et il adore les myrtilles, il faut juste les mettre en premier.

La conversation se termina de façon dramatique quand Bruce fit sortir Tony de la chambre, et c'était là que Tony avait commencé à chercher les micro-surgélateurs – ce que Peter n'avait franchement pas envie d'essayer. Enfin, en ce moment il aurait bien besoin d'une _vraie_ poche de glace. Son épaule commençait vraiment à être douloureuse.

\- Tiens.

Un paquet de petits pois surgelés apparut devant Peter.

Peter leva les yeux vers Rogers, qui venait d'apparaître soudainement dans la chambre.

Les autres avaient arrêté l'entrainement dès que Peter était tombé. Ils avaient attendu le verdict de Bruce avant d'aller se doucher et se préparer pour la nuit. Tous à part Tony et Bruce, qui étaient restés pour s'occuper de lui et lui tenir compagnie.

Peter avait pensé que Rogers était parti avec les autres, mais apparemment pas.

\- Des petits pois ? demanda Peter, probablement un peu plus sèchement que ce que l'homme méritait.

Il essayait d'être gentil, après tout. En quelque sorte. Peut-être.

\- Sérieux ?

Rogers haussa les épaules et les posa à côté de Peter, sur le lit.

\- Je peux toujours aller chercher Tony et ses micro-surgélateurs si tu veux ?

\- Nan, refusa rapidement Peter en prenant le sachet de petits pois pour le presser contre son épaule. Ça fera l'affaire.

Rogers acquiesça maladroitement, mais ne partit pas.

\- Comment ça va, à l'école ? est-ce que – commença-t-il, mais Peter l'interrompit.

\- Désolé, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la discussion comme ça avec vous.

Ouais. C'était définitivement pas sympa, mais Peter n'avait pas vraiment la tête à être sympa avec Rogers. Non pas qu'il ait jamais vraiment eu la tête à ça. Mais si Cap voulait se disputer avec lui alors –

\- C'est légitime.

Peter leva brusquement les yeux vers les iris bleues qui le regardaient gentiment. Et avec tant de sincérité. Attendez. Quoi. Une sérieuse impression de déjà-vu s'abattit sur Peter, et il se blâma de ne pas être assez fort parce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler quand il commença à partir.

\- Mr. Stark m'a dit ce qui s'est passé, dit-il, et Rogers s'arrêta. En Sibérie.

Le Captain se retourna lentement, ses yeux se posant de nouveau sur Peter. Mais son regard était prudent, cette fois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, continua Peter.

Bon, il avait commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Il a dit que c'était votre faute à tous les deux, dit prudemment Peter, observant les réactions de Rogers.

Il n'y en avait aucune. L'homme regardait Peter solennellement. Il ne fit rien pour l'interrompre.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit, que vous en étiez venus aux mains, que c'était en quelque sorte tout le monde qui avait perdu son sang-froid -

\- Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Quoi ? demanda Peter, dérouté.

Putain. Si cet enfoiré rejetait toute la faute sur Tony, Peter allait –

\- Ce n'était pas la faute de tout le monde. Et certainement pas la faute de Tony, dit Rogers, sans que ses yeux ne quittent les siens. C'était ma faute. Juste ma faute.

Il y avait une certaine sévérité dans sa voix à laquelle Peter ne s'attendait pas.

\- Et ne laisse pas Tony te dire le contraire.

\- Mais – il a dit –

\- J'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus. Et Tony en a payé le prix fort. Tout comme Rhodey, et les autres. Toi aussi. Aucun de nous n'aurait dû se trouver dans cet aéroport. Ou en Sibérie. Et si j'avais été honnête avec Tony depuis le début, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Cela fit momentanément taire Peter. Rogers soupira et s'avança vers lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, près des jambes de Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Peter quand il saisit finalement les mots du Captain.

Rogers le regarda pendant un instant, avant de secouer doucement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter cette histoire, dit-il simplement.

Quelque chose dans sa voix fit que Peter n'essaya pas d'argumenter.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais Rogers parla avant lui. Et Peter oublia ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

\- Tony est un homme bien. Plus qu'il ne le pense, et je suis content que tu couvres ses arrières, dit Rogers, un léger sourire incurvant ses lèvres.

Cela n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux.

\- Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le lui rappelle de temps en temps.

Peter se raidit légèrement.

\- Ouais, dit-il fermement. Je couvre ses arrières.

\- Bien, répondit Rogers.

Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Et je couvre les tiens, ajouta-t-il en regardant Peter droit dans les yeux.

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, cette déclaration aurait pu être étrange, mais venant de Rogers, c'était rassurant et fort.

Il était. Tellement. Sincère.

\- Je le pense vraiment. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit : je serai là, dit-il. Tony a inséré mon numéro dans un des programmes de ton costume. Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je répondrai.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne dit rien. Que répondre à cela ? Surtout quand Peter commençait à ne plus vraiment savoir comment réagir avec l'homme. Enfin, il avait blessé Tony, et il n'était _pas du tout_ en accord avec ce fait, quoi qu'il se soit passé –

\- Cette équipe, commença Steve, en interrompant les pensées de Peter.

Les yeux du Captain se posèrent sur ses mains, qui étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux.

\- Cette équipe est la chose la plus importante au monde, pour moi, et je ferai en sorte qu'elle fonctionne de nouveau.

\- Et pour votre ami ?

Peter n'avait pas voulu demander. Vraiment. Mais, bon sang, il était tellement _curieux_. Il n'avait pas osé demander à Tony, mais il voulait vraiment savoir. Il avait été en Allemagne, avait vu le soldat, l'avait _combattu_, et pourtant il ne savait rien.

\- Il est en sécurité, répondit Rogers. Loin d'ici, ajouta-t-il gravement. La vérité c'est que je me suis accroché à lui quand j'ai découvert qu'il était en vie. Je me suis raccroché à la seule chose qui me restait de mon ancienne vie.

Ses yeux étaient tristes. Mais il continuait à regarder Peter.

\- Mais mon monde est différent, aujourd'hui. J'ai des amis. Des objectifs. Et je ne sais pas où est sa place dans tout ça. Ni même s'il a sa place.

Rogers passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne le connais plus vraiment. Et il ne me connaît plus non plus.

Peter observa l'homme plus âgé, avec l'envie de le consoler sans savoir comment.

Rogers se râcla la gorge et reprit contenance.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Rogers en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre tout ça. Repose-toi, petit –

\- Non – ça ne me dérange pas. J-je veux dire, si vous vous m'en parler, ça ne me dérange pas, bégaya Peter.

Il jeta un œil au sachet de petits pois sur son épaule. Ça commençait à être moins douloureux.

\- Et je comprends, murmura Peter. Si quelque chose arrivait à Ned – mon ami – je pense que je ferais des trucs stupides, moi aussi.

Rogers rit légèrement, mais à nouveau, le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Il se leva du lit et se retourna vers la porte. Avant de partir, il posa une main sur l'épaule valide de Peter.

\- Repose-toi, petit.

Peter l'interpella avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

\- Rogers ?

\- Steve, le corrigea Rogers en se retournant vers Peter. Tu peux m'appeler Steve.

\- Steve, dit Peter. Touchez de nouveau Mr. Stark et je vous jetterai du haut du pont de Manhattan.

\- Bien.

Les sourcils de Peter se haussèrent, mais Rogers – Steve – était déjà parti.

Un énorme bruit retentit ensuite depuis une des chambres, et Peter se redressa dans son lit – pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Une seconde après, la voix de Bruce résonna à travers le couloir. Tonitruante.

\- Oh, bon sang, _TONY !_

* * *

(1) Personnellement, je n'avais pas la référence, mais apparemment, c'est une référence à _Descendants_, en particulier à une des chansons du film.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Step And Fall

Chapitre 5 : Step and Fall

5.

Le monde s'effondrait. Ou, en tout cas, celui de Peter s'effondrait.

Et est-ce que ça importait vraiment que le sol soit encore sous ses pieds, quand ce qui le gardait sur terre avait disparu ? Tout avait disparu.

Ils étaient tous morts.

Tous à cause de Peter.

_Plus haut._

Il y avait une voix dans la tête de Peter – ce devait être la sienne, sans doute. Qui d'autre pouvait être à l'intérieur ? Qui d'autre pouvait-il rester, d'ailleurs ?

_Plus haut. _Ça murmurait. _Plus haut. Tu auras moins mal. Plus haut._

Mais bon sang, les jambes de Peter lui faisaient mal. Chaque parcelle de son corps était douloureuse, mais il continuait à monter, une marche après l'autre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire. Un pied après l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Jamais. Arrêter voulait dire penser. Penser voulait dire ressentir.

Et il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça le tuerait.

_Plus haut._

Il s'agrippa à la rampe, s'appuyant dessus pour se redresser à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait, et il continua à monter. Les marches en béton étaient froides sous ses pieds nus. Il avait perdu ses chaussures quelque part, sur le long chemin qui le menait à la maison.

Les murs blancs commencèrent à se brouiller. Et Peter se brouilla avec eux.

Oh, mon Dieu. Il était seul. Seul.

_Plus haut._

Les mains de Peter heurtèrent la porte en métal en haut des escaliers. Cela lui prit une minute pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, et quand il s'en aperçut, les pensées qui menaçaient de l'achever commencèrent à revenir. Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas –

_Continue._

La porte grinça lourdement contre l'encadrement métallique quand Peter l'ouvrit. Le verrou avait été cassé depuis aussi longtemps que Peter vivait dans cet immeuble, et de fait, le toit était devenu une véritable cachette pour lui depuis qu'il était petit. Il avait l'habitude d'y venir avec une couverture, et une paire de jumelles, et d'observer l'horizon Newyorkais. Oncle Ben ou May lui apportaient du chocolat chaud et s'asseyaient avec lui – Ben lui parlait des planètes, et May parlait à Peter de l'école. Et quand ils avaient fini d'en parler, ils chantaient des chansons des Beatles pendant des heures. Ils essayaient, en tout cas. Ils massacraient les paroles, et finissaient par créer les leurs.

May.

Mon Dieu, May.

Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Pas ça.

Le toit était désert. Il était seulement vingt-deux heures, la vie nocturne de la ville démarrait à peine, en-dessous de lui, mais il y avait déjà une froideur dans l'air qui heurtait Peter et qui le menaçait de le mettre à genoux.

Il trébucha hors des escaliers et jusqu'au toit, ses pieds nus portant son hébétude jusqu'au rebord. Ce n'était pas réel. Si ? ça ne pouvait pas être réel. L'horizon était entièrement falsifié. Il était... vide. Il n'y avait plus aucun émerveillement. Plus aucune excitation. Peter avait regardé cette ligne d'horizon pendant une grande majorité de sa vie, et jamais il n'avait été incapable d'y trouver quelque chose de magnifique. Aucune possibilité cachée.

Il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir seul et de regarder le ciel pendant des heures, juste pour capturer le soupçon de rouge et d'or exploser au-dessus de Manhattan.

Mais le rouge et l'or étaient partis.

Ils étaient retombés, et ne reviendraient pas.

Tout comme Peter.

_Monte sur le rebord._

Quoi. Quoi ? Attendez –

_Monte sur le rebord._

Ses pieds bougèrent avant même qu'il sache vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils le rapprochaient plus près du rebord. Ils montèrent sur les briques fraiches.

Peter n'avait jamais connu un New-York silencieux. Pas une fois. Il avait détesté ça, au début. Comme les sirènes ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter, et la foule ne jamais désemplir, mais il avait appris à aimer ça. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans ces bruits – sans ce constant rappel de la _vie_ autour de lui.

C'était fini, désormais. Le bruit et la _vie_.

Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il –

_Approche-toi plus près du bord._

Les pieds de Peter firent quelques centimètres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Pourquoi était-il debout ici ? Non. C'était mal. Tout ça était mal –

_Ils ont disparu. Ils ont tous disparu._

_A cause de toi._

Oh, Seigneur. Ils avaient disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Un son étranglé déchira la gorge de Peter. La force pure d'un sanglot qui souleva sa poitrine le fit presque s'effondrer par-dessus le rebord.

L'horizon se brouilla alors que des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Salirent ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Des sanglots le déchiraient désormais, et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

Seigneur. Il était en train de mourir.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il était en train de _mourir_ –

Un vrombissement se fit entendre au-dessus de Peter, mais il pouvait à peine l'entendre par-dessus ses propres halètements. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, de toute façon. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Tout ce qui comptait s'était évanoui.

_Un pas en avant._

La voix dans sa tête était douce. Raisonnable. Ça semblait raisonnable. N'est-ce pas ? Mais. Non. Attendez –

_Un pas en avant._

Seigneur, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Ça lui faisait tellement mal –

Quelque chose de dur et métallique atterrit sur le toit derrière lui – et dans un souffle, Peter ne fut plus seul sur le toit.

\- Petit ?

Non. _Non. _Pas sa voix. Pas maintenant.

\- Gamin ?

\- Non, suffoqua Peter.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là. Vous êtes pas réel. Vous avez _disparu_.

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Peter. Il le sentit. Quelque part, profondément dans sa poitrine, quelque chose s'était brisé, et le trou que cela laissa le fit souffrir. Tout ce qui le constituait commença à s'effondrer. Sa vie. Son avenir. Tout s'effondra dans ce trou béant.

_Un pas en avant –_

\- Je n'ai pas disparu. Je suis là ! Je suis juste là. Tourne-toi. Je suis juste là.

_Ne te retourne pas_, souffla la voix dans sa tête. _Fais juste un pas en avant –_

\- Peter, retourne-toi ! _Regarde-moi !_

_Ne l'écoute pas. Tout ça n'est que mensonge. Fais un pas en avant._

La voix dans sa tête avait l'air si sûre d'elle. Si calme. Tellement différente de Peter. Il voulait faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Tout irait bien du moment qu'il l'écoutait. Tout irait bien –

Mais Peter n'avait jamais été capable de s'opposer à Tony.

Doucement – le plus doucement que Peter ait jamais bougé dans sa vie – Peter jeta un œil derrière lui.

Tony se tenait à quelques pas derrière Peter, vêtu seulement d'un t-shirt tâché d'huile et d'un pantalon de survêtement – les bras tendus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il le regarda.

Il était terrifié.

Un des bras de Tony se tendit un peu plus vers lui, et il fit un pas en avant.

\- Hey. Hey, c'est juste moi, souffla Tony, s'avançant légèrement.

Ses mains tremblaient. Peter ne pouvait pas regarder autre chose. Les mains de Tony ne tremblaient jamais. Jamais. C'était un ingénieur. Ses mains stables étaient ce pour quoi il était connu – mais elles étaient définitivement en train de trembler, en cet instant.

\- Juste moi. Juste Tony et Peter.

\- Non.

Peter secoua la tête.

\- Non, vous avez disparu.

Tout avait disparu, maintenant. Le trou dans sa poitrine aspirait tout ce qui faisait Peter. Tout ce qu'il était disparaissait avec un étrange sentiment d'_apesanteur_.

_Fais un pas en avant. _Peter glissa un pied vers le bord.

\- NON !

Tony se précipita en avant, mais s'arrêta très vite quand Peter se retourna vers l'horizon, encore plus près du bord.

\- Non, je suis là. Je suis vraiment là, je te le promets ! J-juste reviens, et on pourra parler.

Peter se retourna pour regarder Tony avec un regard vide. Il était à peine conscient qu'il respirait de nouveau. Ses sanglots avaient été avalés par le trou dans sa poitrine. Il était juste engourdi maintenant. Et quoi qui l'ait fait suffoquer, ça devait être contagieux parce que maintenant, Tony semblait avoir du mal à respirer. La poitrine du plus âgé était secouée, sa respiration se résumant à des halètements, alors que ses yeux grands ouverts ne quittaient pas Peter. Une main encore tendue, et à seulement un pied ou deux derrière Peter.

\- Je sais que tu es perdu en ce moment, dit Tony, sa main ne s'abaissant jamais. Mais ça, ce n'est pas toi. Ok ? Tu ne veux pas faire ça, ajouta-t-il, les mots se bousculant dans sa volonté de tous les dire rapidement. Tu te rappelles ? Il y avait un homme, un homme qui infectait les enfants avec _quelque chose_, et après ils – ils... mouraient. Tu t'en rappelles ? Tu en as rattrapé un. Tu as rattrapé un garçon qui tombait d'un immeuble – tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu as commencé à chercher cet homme – même quand je t'ai _dit_ de ne pas le faire !

Tony s'arrêta, prenant une grande inspiration dont il avait l'air d'avoir désespérément besoin. Si Peter n'avait pas été certain que l'homme derrière lui n'était pas une hallucination, il aurait été un peu inquiet. Il était si pâle que Peter pouvait voir les veines de ses tempes pulser frénétiquement – même avec la faible lueur qui brillait sur le toit.

\- Peter, tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu dois te rappeler. Tu dois te rappeler de l'homme – ok ? Je pense qu'il s'en est pris à toi. S'il-te-plait. T-tu dois essayer de te rappeler –

Peter secoua la tête, fort. Essayant d'éloigner au loin cette image de Tony. Il n'était pas réel. Il était juste là pour le torturer.

\- Vous avez disparu, marmonna Peter, secouant toujours sa tête.

Sa vision commençait à se brouiller.

\- Vous avez disparu.

\- Je n'ai pas disparu. Je le jure, je suis juste là, Peter, plaida Tony, ses yeux grands ouverts et honnêtes – plus grands que Peter ne les avait jamais vus. Je vieillis de dix ans à chaque minute que tu passes ici, mais à part ça, je vais bien. J-juste reviens –

_Non. _L'autre voix était de retour. _Non. Fais un pas en avant. Tu te sentiras mieux. C'est ce que tu mérites._

\- Non. Je peux pas. Je peux pas –

Peter n'était pas certain de savoir s'il parlait à la voix ou à Tony. Ou aux deux. Il ne pouvait suivre aucun des deux. Faire un pas en arrière ou en avant. Il resta simplement où il était, debout sur le bord du toit.

\- Tu peux le faire ! Tu peux. Juste un pas – fais juste un pas et reviens. Ok ? insista Tony, s'avançant encore légèrement avec sa main toujours tendue. Viens, je vais t'aider. Je –

\- Non, dit Peter, en devenant de plus en plus agité.

Tout son corps commençait à trembler.

\- Vous êtes mort. Mort. Vous. May. Ned.

Ses mots résonnèrent, mais apparaissaient comme dans un brouillard, dans sa tête. Ils lui étaient tellement étrangers qu'ils ne faisaient pas sens à ses yeux.

\- Ma faute. Ma faute.

\- Non. Non, on n'est pas morts. Je suis juste là, May est en bas – je te jure, le coupa Tony, une main toujours tendue. Et Ned, où que soit Ned, je te promets qu'il va bien. On va tous bien. Tu es le seul à avoir été blessé. Cet homme, il t'a fait quelque chose – mais ça va, on peut l'arranger. On va l'arranger, toi et moi, je te le promets. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est prendre ma main.

Peter baissa les yeux vers la main. Elle était juste à quelques centimètres de lui, maintenant. Il aurait pu tendre le bras et l'attraper sans même avoir à s'étirer – et, _mon Dieu_, il le voulait. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Tony ? Tendre le bras.

L'homme représentait tellement pour lui. Un mentor. Un modèle.

Un ami.

Et Peter avait tendu le bras et avait tout pris. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Compter. Faire quelque chose. Et Tony lui avait donné la chance de faire les deux.

Tony lui avait tellement donné. Tellement.

Et Peter l'avait déçu encore, et encore.

Et maintenant – c'était la dernière fois.

_Un pas en avant._

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Peter. Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr. Stark.

\- NON !

Peter glissa un pied en avant. Et tomba.

Ou, du moins, il commença à tomber. Il commença à sentir l'air sous ses pieds, et la sensation familière d'apesanteur qui venait avec la chute à travers les rues qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Et ensuite, quelque chose de fort, et _désespéré_, accrocha fortement son bras et s'y cramponna.

Tony était au-dessus de lui – à moitié penché par-dessus le rebord, pour essayer d'empêcher Peter de tomber du trentième étage jusqu'au trottoir en contrebas – s'agrippant au bras de Peter avec une main forte.

\- _Accroche-toi à moi !_

La voix de Tony hurlait au-dessus de Peter – mais Peter ne pouvait pas vraiment l'entendre. Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait – mais les mots étaient troubles. Tout devenait trouble.

Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Il avait sauté – comme l'homme lui avait dit de faire. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux. L'homme avait dit qu'il se sentirait mieux. Que ça arrangerait tout – mais rien n'était arrangé. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- Accroche-toi à moi ! cria l'homme plus âgé au-dessus de lui – sa respiration devenant bien vite de l'hyperventilation alors qu'il s'accrochait à Peter avec des yeux enragés.

Il était tellement pâle maintenant. Il devait vraiment être mort. M-mais. Il était là. Il _s'accrochait_ à Peter. Seigneur. La tête de Peter commençait à lui faire mal.

L'homme avait dit. L-l'homme avait dit –

\- Ne me _lâche_ pas !

Mais Peter l'avait déjà fait.

Et maintenant, le monde le laissait partir.

Quelque part – au bout de ses doigts engourdis – Peter se sentit glisser. Et alors il avait chuté à nouveau.

Quelque chose de dur et froid heurta alors le dos de Peter – lui faisant relâcher tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons. Mais après, quoi que ce fut, ce n'était plus seulement contre son dos. Ça entourait ses bras. Ses jambes. Se serrant autour de sa poitrine et de sa tête. L'encapsulant. Et alors il ne chutait plus vraiment.

Enfin, il ne pensait pas être en train de chuter.

Non. Maintenant, il volait.

Peut-être qu'il était déjà tombé – qu'il avait déjà heurté le sol à mille kilomètres à l'heure. L'homme avait promis que tout irait mieux. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Est-ce que c'était mieux ?

Le pied en métal de Peter heurta le sol, et ensuite, sans prévenir, sa prison s'ouvrit et Peter s'effondra. Chaque parcelle de son corps était engourdie maintenant. Rien ne bougeait. Rien n'avait _besoin_ de bouger – il avait atteint son but. Il avait sauté.

L'homme ne lui avait pas dit quoi faire après.

Avant que Peter puisse heurter le sol, quelque chose d'autre l'attrapa. Ce quelque chose était chaud, cependant. Sa poigne sur Peter était forte, et ferme, mais elle était chaude. Si différente de l'air glacial, du bêton froid et de sa prison de métal.

\- _Peter_ !? Nom d'un chien, _s'il-te-plait_, PETER !?

Peter se sentit reposer sur le sol. C'était du bêton froid – mais pas un trottoir. C'était trop lisse pour être un trottoir. Était-il de retour sur le toit ?

Avec Tony ?

\- Peter ?! Allez, Peter, regarde-moi !

Cette même chaleur enroulée autour de Peter. Des doigts glissèrent le long de son cuir chevelu, tandis qu'une main chaude se posait contre sa poitrine. Les doigts descendirent à l'arrière de sa tête et se pressèrent ensuite contre son cou. Ils tremblaient.

Tony ?

Peter tremblait aussi. Mais... doucement. Il se balançait. La chaleur, ferme, comme une masse pressée contre sa poitrine, le berçait, d'avant en arrière. Et Peter se balançait avec elle.

Doucement – tellement doucement – la voix de Tony commençait à filtrer à travers la passoire qu'était devenu le cerveau de Peter.

\- _Non_, non. S'il-te-plait. _Mon Dieu_, non ! S'il-te –

Les doigts qui étaient pressés contre la nuque de Peter bougèrent de haut en bas, avant de presser à nouveau, fort, douloureusement.

Peter pouvait faiblement sentir son pouls battre contre les doigts.

Et, apparemment, ceux qui le tenaient pouvaient aussi.

\- _Oh, bon sang_ !

Les mots s'échappèrent d'un souffle, mais Peter pouvait les sentir au-dessus de lui. Des bras chauds entourés plus fermement autour de lui, et un front qui se posait contre le sien.

\- Oh, Seigneur, merci. _Merci._

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut rien. Peter... exista simplement. Tout comme l'homme au-dessus de lui. Et l'homme fit de même. Il prit de profondes inspirations – Peter suivant le mouvement comme il était toujours serré contre la poitrine de l'homme – et continua à les bercer.

Ça ressemblait à Tony. Bon sang – ça sentait même comme Tony.

Peter connaissait ces mains. Elles étaient abimées et rugueuses. La paume dure. Elles effleuraient parfois la main de Peter quand ils étaient au labo, travaillant sur des sections infimes de ses lances-toiles. Elles avaient tapoté ses épaules tellement de fois qu'il ne les comptait plus. Et _bon sang_ elles étaient fortes. Il y pensait à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de stupide, ou de dangereux, parce que ces mains s'agrippaient à lui comme des chaînes. Des mains d'ingénieur. Fortes et fermes.

Mais l'homme avait dit qu'il était mort.

L'homme avait dit –

\- Peter. Peter ! Tu dois me regarder. Regarde-_moi_. Allez, fais-moi un signe, petit, _s'il-te-plait_ –

Ces doigts se retrouvèrent sur son visage à nouveau. Effleurant son front, ses yeux. Survolant ses lèvres pour voir s'il respirait.

En sentant la souffle de Peter contre son doigt, l'homme qui l'agrippait laissa échapper un autre souffle, et la main qui était sur le visage de Peter disparut pendant un moment.

Peter disparut avec elle.

\- Bruce ! Bruce.

La voix de Tony traversa le brouillard de son esprit.

\- Ouais, je l'ai. I-il est pas tombé. Enfin, il est tombé – il est pas tombé. Il est p-pas tombé – je l'ai. Je l'ai, mais il ne va pas bien. Ses yeux sont ouverts, mais il ne réagit pas.

Huh. Les yeux de Peter étaient ouverts ? C'était curieux. Il ne pouvait rien voir. Il ne pouvait... enfin... il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était tellement engourdi qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout d'avoir encore un corps.

\- Il a un pouls – mais il respire à peine. J'ai besoin que tu ailles à l'atelier, ok ?

Tony parlait précipitamment. Peter n'écoutait que la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Il y avait des choses plus importantes dont il devait se soucier. Comme de savoir s'il avait toujours un corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non, mais ça valait le coup d'y réfléchir.

\- Il y a une nouvelle machine sur laquelle j'ai travaillé, mais elle est toujours branchée dans le configurateur. Tu sauras ce que c'est quand tu le verras. Il faut que tu débranches tout et que tu l'allumes – je peux pas le faire d'ici – non. Non. J'ai besoin de _cette_ machine. Il respire à peine, ok, s'il arrête de respirer quand on sera en route – non, ok ? non. La machine qui est dans l'atelier a un respirateur, alors si – si quoi que ce soit se passe sur le trajet, ça peut le garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive –

Peter devait toujours avoir un corps. Il était retenu par quelque chose. Et Tony disait... quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos de _respirer_. Il fallait avoir un corps pour faire ça, pas vrai ? Et si on avait un corps, il fallait respirait. Huh. Peter n'était même pas sûr de ça. Il ne ressentait –

Il ne ressentait rien.

Il n'avait pas froid, n'était pas endolori, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il aurait sans doute dû ressentir. Il pouvait à peine sentir la main qui était frottée fortement le long de son sternum – en essayant de stimuler une réaction.

\- Allez, petit. Je sais que tu as de bons poumons.

La voix fatiguée de Tony lui parvint, interrompant les pensées de Peter.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler pendant des heures sans même prendre une inspiration. Tu dois respirer. Allez, prends une grande inspiration.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que l'homme lui avait dit.

Il avait dit que Peter serait en sécurité une fois qu'il serait tombé. Que tout le monde serait en sécurité – mais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Et Tony n'avait pas l'air en sécurité. Il avait l'air effrayé.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme ce que l'homme avait promis. Ce n'était pas... bien.

Peter n'était pas bien.

\- Mon niveau d'anxiété est déjà bien supérieur à la moyenne, ce soir.

La voix de Tony interrompit de nouveau les pensées confuses de Peter.

\- N'ajoutons pas à ça une réanimation cardio-pulmonaire, alors, s'il-te-plait, continue à respirer. Ok ? Continue à respirer.

Continue à respirer. Continue à respirer.

Peter pouvait faire ça. Non ?

Il n'était plus sûr, tout à coup. Mon Dieu. Il commençait vraiment à ne pas aimer ça. C-ce néant. C'était partout autour de lui. Dans ses mains, et dans ses pieds, qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas sentir. Dans ses os, et dans sa poitrine. Dans ses poumons – lesquels, malgré tous ses efforts, ne voulaient pas bouger davantage.

\- Allez, petit – Peter – s'il-te-plait, _s'il-te-plait_, continue à respirer –

Continue à respirer. Continue à respirer.

Continuer à resp –

Peter se réveilla lentement – le soleil perçant ses paupières. Mon Dieu. Avait-il encore oublié de fermer les stores ? Et, _bon sang_, ce soleil était tellement _brillant_. Avait-il dormi ici ? May allait le tuer s'il était en retard pour l'école. Il avait un examen de maths, et un entraînement pour le Décathlon, et _bordel_, MJ allait le tuer si –

Quelque chose le repoussa quand il essaya de s'asseoir.

Levant une main, il essaya d'enlever ce qui le retenait, pour seulement trouver un long tube de plastique qui entourait son visage et entrait dans son nez.

Une canule nasale.

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

Il était au Complexe des Avengers. Dans l'aile médicale. Le torse dénudé, et enveloppé dans un tas de couvertures douces. Sa poitrine, qui, elle, n'était pas recouverte, était reliée par différents fils à plusieurs appareils médicaux.

Un moniteur cardiaque bipait de façon stable à côté de lui.

Oh merde.

May allait définitivement le tuer.

Un écho de voix en provenance du hall de l'étage médical interrompit sa panique grandissante. La porte de sa chambre était légèrement entrouverte – et Peter se redressa pour écouter ce que disaient les voix.

\- Non. _Non_. J'en ai rien à foutre –

\- Tony –

\- _J'y vais_.

C'étaient Tony et Steve – et ils ne parlaient pas vraiment bas.

Peter fit l'effort de calmer sa respiration et de garder un pouls stable. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'est que toutes les machines autour de lui commencent à s'emballer, et que les deux hommes se précipitent ici avant que Peter ne puisse comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il savait par expérience que Tony avait toujours tendance à minimiser les choses, quand il était blessé. Il ne mentait jamais – Peter pouvait le dire – mais il était clair que Tony lui servait toujours la version abrégée de l'histoire. Pour le bien de Peter ou celui de Tony, ça, il ne savait pas.

Et en considérant le fait que Peter ne se rappelait _d'absolument rien, _il était sûr que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

\- _Où_ ?

La voix de Steve résonna dans le hall.

\- Tu ne sais même pas où ce type se trouve.

\- Je le trouverai, insista la voix de Tony, durement. Je connais la localisation des autres victimes – et celle de Peter – il doit se trouver dans ce périmètre-là. Il finira par se montrer –

\- Et après quoi ? Tu vas le tuer ? Au beau milieu de New-York – avec des milliers de témoins –

\- _Oui_ ! tempêta la voix de Tony. Tu as _foutrement_ raison, je le ferai. Il tue des enfants, Steve.

La respiration de Peter se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- Il n'y a pas que ceux qui se jettent d'un immeuble, ou d'un pont, il y a aussi la moitié d'entre eux qui n'arrive jamais à temps à l'hôpital ! L'insuffisance cardiaque et respiratoire les tue presque immédiatement –

\- Je sais. Je sais, Tony –

\- NON ! Tu ne _sais_ pas ! rugit Tony, assez fort pour faire sursauter Peter. Tu ne _sais_ pas !

La voix de Tony se brisa sur le dernier mot. Le couloir devint silencieux.

\- Tony.

La voix de Steve était douce, maintenant.

\- Tony, il va s'en sortir.

\- Non. Non, je n'ai pas – tu n'étais pas –

\- Il va _bien_, insista Steve. Entre toi et Bruce, il a été contrôlé un millier de fois au cours des dernières heures – et il va bien. Il respire, il bouge. Son corps réagit – tout comme les autres qui ont pu recevoir une aide médicale à temps. Ils allaient bien – et il va aller bien, lui aussi.

Steve fit une pause, mais continua ensuite dans un murmure.

\- Et quand il se réveillera, quel genre d'exemple vas-tu lui donner ?

Le silence de Tony était éloquent.

\- Ce gamin vénère le sol sur lequel tu marches, sembla presque l'implorer Steve, si tu sors d'ici pour tuer cet homme, et qu'on t'envoie en prison, quel genre de message ça lui envoie ?

\- Ça lui dira que des gamins arrêteront de se jeter du haut des immeubles – répondit Tony. Il a touché à mon gamin, je vais pas –

\- Je suis pas en train de suggérer qu'on laisse ça de côté, certainement pas, le coupa Steve, avec sévérité de nouveau. Je ne te dis pas ça parce que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de cette enflure – j'ai envie de le tuer aussi, crois-moi – mais parce que je me soucie de ce qui arrive à cette équipe. Je ne vais te laisser gâcher ta vie et aller en prison, quand on peut faire ça correctement. Ensemble.

\- Et tu serais d'accord avec ça ? le provoqua Tony. Avec le fait de le tuer ?

\- Cet homme tue des enfants, répondit Steve avec sérieux. Je serais _plus_ que d'accord pour le tuer.

Les deux se turent à nouveau.

\- Hmm, marmonna Tony doucement. Peut-être que tu as un côté sombre, finalement.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, au ton de sa voix.

Peter se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du lit – pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait – mais le câble d'une des électrodes attachées à sa poitrine se tendit et la machine à laquelle elle était reliée, à la droite de Peter, tangua dangereusement.

\- Oh _merde_ !

La machine s'écrasa au sol, s'explosa en plusieurs morceaux, et arracha ainsi les électrodes connectées au torse de Peter.

Tony et Steve se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

\- Je suis désolé ! Merde, je suis vraiment désolé, Mr. Stark, débita Peter, en se redressant pour se pencher davantage au-dessus du lit afin de ramasser les débris. J-j'ai juste – c'est tombé – je l'ai. Je vous promets que je –

Des bras forts attrapèrent les épaules de Peter et le forcèrent à se recoucher dans le lit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de cette foutue machine, dit Tony, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à cet appareil médical sans doute très coûteux. Allonge-toi. Comment tu te sens ?

Tony repoussa Peter contre l'amoncellement d'oreillers dans son dos et s'assit sur le bord du lit – en inspectant Peter avec sérieux.

\- Tu sais où tu es ? Ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Ta poitrine – est-ce que ta poitrine te fait mal ? C'est dur de respirer ?

\- Tony.

Steve avait fait le tour du lit et se tenait de l'autre côté de Peter – le regardant d'un air inquiet. Il laissa échapper un léger rire quand Tony le regarda.

\- Il pourrait te répondre si tu lui laissais une seconde pour le faire.

Tony ne voulait pas admettre que Cap avait raison, mais quand il retourna son attention vers Peter il ne dit rien de plus – et se contenta d'inspirer avec appréhension.

\- Je vais bien, dit finalement Peter. Je me sens bien. J'ai juste – qu'est-ce que – qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard.

\- De quoi tu te rappelles ? demanda doucement Tony. La dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

\- J-j'étais chez Delmar, dit Peter en essayant d'assembler ses souvenirs. Avec Ned, je crois. Ned caressait Murph – le chat de Mr. Delmar – et – je sais pas. Je sais pas – qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La panique commençait à s'installer.

\- Vous avez dit que des enfants mouraient ? Ned ? Est-ce que Ned va bien ? Qu'est-ce –

\- Ned va bien, le coupa Tony en se penchant vers lui pour placer une main chaude sur l'épaule de Peter. Il va bien. Tout comme May. Tout le monde va bien, dit-il. Prends une grande inspiration, ok, plusieurs, même, de préférence. Calme-toi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ ?

\- Tu as été – Tony lança un autre regard à Steve – faute d'un meilleur mot, hypnotisé.

\- _Hypnotisé_ ?

\- Ouais, soupira Tony. Il y a un homme qui s'en prend aux enfants, en ville – et d'une certaine manière, il prend possession de leur tête, et les fait –

L'estomac de Peter se retourna.

\- Et les fait faire quoi ? demanda Peter – mais il avait le sentiment qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il regarda Peter. Et ses yeux étaient tristes et... perdus.

\- Il les fait se jeter du haut des immeubles, ou des ponts, quelque chose d'assez haut pour – répondit Steve, et sa voix se fana.

Peter n'avait pas besoin de connaître la fin de la phrase.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Combien ?

\- Ce n'est pas –

\- S'il-vous-plait, Steve, combien ?

\- Huit.

\- _Huit !_ s'exclama Peter en se redressant d'un coup, en dépit des efforts de Tony pour le garder allongé. En une nuit ?! comment c'est possible ?

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent, et la confusion était lisible sur ses traits.

\- Peter, dit finalement Tony, en regardant Peter avec précaution. Quel jour es-tu allé chez Delmar avec Ned ?

\- Hier, répondit Peter. Mardi.

Tony et Steve échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

\- Peter, commença Tony. On est dimanche, aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? demanda Peter, secouant la tête. Non. Non, je – mais. Oh mon Dieu. _May_. Il faut que j'appelle May – elle va paniquer, je –

\- Hey, hey, calme-toi, lui dit Tony, en repoussant de nouveau Peter contre les oreillers. Je l'ai appelée, elle sait où tu es. Et tu es ici depuis seulement hier soir, ok ? Quoi qu'_il _t'ait fait, ça a dû te perturber un peu. Tu as dû oublier quelques jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Peter, hésitant.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse.

\- Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne répondit. Les deux hommes regardaient simplement Peter.

Finalement, Steve ouvrit la bouche pour parler – mais Tony le coupa.

\- Tu n'as rien fait. Il t'a hypnotisé, tu es allé faire un tour, et là je t'ai trouvé. Je t'ai ramené ici et je t'ai soigné. C'est tout.

Peter ne savait pas s'il devait être offensé par ce mensonge évident, ou reconnaissant. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas savoir – mais en même, il voulait _vraiment_ savoir aussi.

\- C'est tout ? insista Peter.

Si les autres enfants avaient... qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, lui ?

Tony l'observa pendant un moment.

\- Il s'est _presque_ passé quelque chose, murmura l'homme d'une voix basse, ses yeux fixés sur lui, un peu à contrecœur. _Presque_ – mais ça a été. Et maintenant tu vas bien. C'est tout.

La voix de Tony s'était durcie sur le dernier mot.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Peter, plus que prêt à changer de sujet alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler les informations. Comment on le retrouve ?

\- Oh non, il n'y a pas de « on ». Il n'y aura pas de « on » dans cette affaire. Tu restes en-dehors de ça, dit Tony avec vigueur, en se redressant et en jetant un regard furieux à Peter. Tu es confiné dans cette chambre pendant les deux prochains jours, au moins, et –

\- Quoi ? s'énerva Peter, en repoussant la main que Tony avait laissée sur son épaule pour s'asseoir de nouveau. Non ! Je peux aider. Mr. Stark, s'il-vous-plait, je peux –

\- Non. Tu restes ici.

\- Mais –

\- Non.

\- Steve ! interpella Peter. Allez, s'il-vous-plait !

Steve sourit doucement, mais secoua la tête.

\- Désolé, Peter, Tony a raison. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Laisse-nous gérer ça.

\- Quoi ! Non –

\- Tu l'as entendu, le coupa Tony avant de se lever. America a parlé. On peut pas argumenter avec lui. Donc repose-toi, et Cap et moi allons nous occuper de ce –

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Les trois têtes se levèrent en direction de la porte, où Clint Barton venait de rentrer, s'appuyant négligemment contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il lança un sourire à Peter.

\- T'as l'air d'aller mieux, petit. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Ouais, je me sens bien, dit Peter, mais Tony le coupa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pas nécessaire » ?

Barton entra dans la pièce, et sortit un dossier de derrière son dos. Il le donna à Tony.

\- Voici Adrian Turner, dit Barton, alors que Tony lui prenait le dossier des mains et commençait à le parcourir. Il est décédé tôt ce matin, en se jetant du haut d'un immeuble de quatre-vingt-treize étages, à Broadway.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? demanda Steve en se penchant par-dessus le lit pour lire le dossier au-dessus de l'épaule de Tony.

Peter se releva un peu, pour essayer de faire de même, mais Steve le repoussa gentiment sans lever les yeux du dossier.

\- On l'a vu à travers une caméra de surveillance avec un des gamins, en train de faire _quelque chose_, acquiesça Barton. On voit pas vraiment, mais quelque chose s'est passé, et une heure plus tard, le gamin a sauté du haut de l'immeuble de ses parents.

\- Alors il est mort. Turner, dit Tony.

Ce n'était pas une question – mais Barton répondit quand même, sentant clairement que Tony avait besoin d'une confirmation.

\- Ouais, il est mort.

\- Bien.

Tony remit le dossier dans les bras de Barton et s'écarta du lit. Il passa quelques minutes à farfouiller dans la chambre – il nettoya l'appareil cassé sur le sol, vérifiant les équipements autour du lit qui mesuraient les constantes de Peter, avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil qui trainait dans un coin de la chambre, près du lit de Peter.

Steve et Clint échangèrent un regard entendu, mais avant que Peter ne puisse les questionner, Barton prit la place de Tony sur le lit.

\- Tu peux pas faire ce genre de conneries avec nous, gamin, dit-il avec un rictus amusé. On est tous vieux, on peut pas supporter ça.

Il désigna Steve avec son pouce.

\- Surtout lui. Il a presque mille ans maintenant – il supporte mal le stress.

Peter eut un léger rire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Tony. Il avait abandonné le fauteuil à côté du lit de Peter et avait tourné son attention vers une des machines qui prenait le pouls de Peter. Steve le rejoignit et lui parla doucement.

\- Il va bien.

Les yeux de Peter se posèrent sur Clint, dont la voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Mais Peter l'avait entendu.

\- Il va bien, murmura de nouveau Clint, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Peter. Tu l'as juste vraiment fait flipper, sur ce coup-là.

Peter baissa les yeux, et la culpabilité s'abattit sur lui. Barton se pencha vers lui, et posa une main rugueuse sur l'épaule dénudée de Peter.

\- Il va bien aller. Toi, repose-toi, guéris, et ne te blesse pas pendant au moins une semaine, et il se portera bien.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Peter.

\- Ne le sois pas.

La voix de Barton, bien que basse pour ne pas être entendue de Steve et Peter, était sévère.

\- Ce type était un monstre.

\- Mais je l'ai laissé –

\- Tu ne l'as rien _laissé_ faire. Ce qu'il a fait était mal – et rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute, asserta Barton, sa voix ne laissant aucune place à la protestation.

Il murmurait toujours – mais ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

\- Crois-moi. J'ai de l'expérience avec les enfoirés manipulateurs.

Les yeux de Peter se froncèrent avec confusion.

\- Je te raconterai cette histoire, un jour, dit Barton en pressant l'épaule de Peter. Mais pour le moment, repose-toi. Et si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler de ce qui s'est passé, je suis là.

Peter eut un petit rire.

\- Hey, les interrompit Tony.

Il se remit au bout du lit, alors que Steve était près de la porte de la chambre.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ? Vous complotez ? Vous deux n'êtes pas autorisés à comploter. Ok ? Ce bâtiment n'a pas été conçu pour résister à vos forces combinées.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire – mais Barton parla avant lui.

\- Fais de ton mieux ! dit-il naturellement, en se levant du lit de Peter pour rejoindre Steve près de la porte.

Il fit un geste de la main à Peter.

\- Les vieux hommes ont besoin de se reposer.

Peter ricana et Tony attrapa un oreiller qu'il lança en direction de l'archer.

Barton l'évita facilement, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Steve le suivit après avoir fait un sourire à Peter, et salué Tony d'un hochement de la tête.

Peter se recoucha contre les oreillers, en en mettant quelques-uns derrière son dos nu – s'attendant à ce que Tony suive les deux autres.

Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas.

A la place, il se détendit lui aussi. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil, reposant ses pieds sur le bord du lit de Peter, et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier en ajustant un coussin. Il ferma les yeux.

Peter le regarda.

Et continua à le regarder pendant un long moment.

\- Ouais, marmonna Tony, sans même ouvrir les yeux, ça commence à devenir flippant, petit.

\- Vous êtes pas obligé de rester, insista Peter.

Bon sang, Tony avait perdu bien assez de temps avec lui. Peter n'avait absolument aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé au Complexe – mais ça faisait déjà au moins une nuit, selon ce qu'avait dit Tony. Peter ne pouvait pas lui faire perdre plus de temps –

\- Je reste, marmonna Tony, en s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil pour être plus confortable, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

\- Vous n'êtres vraiment pas obligé, vraiment pas. Je-je – commença Peter, et il replaça les oreillers sur ses jambes en se redressant.

\- Je reste, petit, dit de nouveau Tony, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il leva une main et repoussa Peter doucement contre le lit.

\- Alors arrête de parler et dors.

A contrecœur, Peter se recoucha sur le matelas et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Il lança un regard à l'homme à côté de lui, couché dans le fauteuil, et il ferma les yeux.

Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

\- Combien de temps ça va lui prendre pour le remarquer ?

Clint regardait à travers la fenêtre d'observation qui donnait sur la chambre, observant Tony et Peter qui dormaient.

\- Remarquer quoi ?

Steve était debout à côté de lui – plongé dans le dossier que Clint lui avait donné – mais il leva les yeux pour regarder les deux endormis. Clint fit un signe de tête en direction de Tony.

\- Qu'il a presque adopté un gamin, dit Clint.

Il les regarda pendant un moment.

\- Ça lui va bien.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Les yeux de Steve se baissèrent de nouveau sur le dossier.

\- Alors, c'est réglé ? demanda Steve en lisant les dernières pages. C'est terminé ? Il a simplement sauté d'un immeuble et fait le boulot à notre place.

Clint haussa les épaules.

\- Natasha l'a peut-être aidé, admit Clint.

Steve laissa échapper un soupir et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Il a tout avoué. Tout. Il a donné les noms des gamins – dont celui de Peter, expliqua Clint, et Steve le regarda, les yeux brûlants de colère. Peter l'a trouvé en train d'essayer d'hypnotiser un gamin de son école – il n'a sûrement même pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit avant que l'autre s'en prenne à lui.

Steve lança un autre regard en direction des deux hommes qui dormaient.

\- Pourquoi ?

Clint n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de clarifier sa question. Il savait exactement ce qu'il demandait. Clint s'était posé la même question.

\- Il a dit qu'il était accro au désespoir – il a dit à Natasha que ça l'aidait à trouver la _paix_.

Clint cracha le dernier mot.

\- Il n'y a rien qui puisse remonter jusqu'à elle ? demanda Steve.

Clint lui lança un regard incrédule. Steve hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, alors j'imagine qu'on peut tous aller se coucher.

\- Ouais, soupira Clint en se détachant de la vitre, et en lançant un dernier regard à Tony et Peter. Ouais, moi je vais rentrer à la maison et serrer mes gamins dans mes bras.

Il rit, mais le son était étranglé. Steve comprit.

\- Tu es le bienvenu.

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Je vais sûrement rester ici. Garder un œil sur eux.

Clint n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour voir qu'il observait Tony et Peter.

\- Ils iront bien – tous les deux, le rassura Clint.

Mais il comprenait l'inquiétude de Steve. Il avait vu Tony au bord de l'hystérie, portant le garçon immobile jusqu'aux chambres de soin. Il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

\- Je sais ça, dit Steve en haussant les épaules. Mais je veux rester là pour les aider le temps qu'ils se remettent sur pied.

Un rire échappa à Clint.

\- Tout le bâtiment est dirigé par une Intelligence Artificielle. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire de plus ?

\- Je peux faire de meilleurs petits-déjeuners que Dum-E, répondit Steve avec un petit sourire.

\- _Ça_, c'est vrai.

Steve hocha la tête et réfléchit.

\- Qu'est-ce que les adolescents mi-homme, mi-araignée, mangent au petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, si mon garçon de treize ans peut être une indication – tout et n'importe quoi, rit Clint en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, en compagnie de Steve.

\- Je peux gérer ça.

\- Et les génies insomniaques – quand ils arrivent enfin à se détacher de leur adorable gamin qu'ils viennent d'adopter – boivent du café, continua Clint en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, rejoint par Steve.

\- Je suis presque sûr que je peux y rajouter un pancake ou deux.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Free Fall

Chapitre 6 – Free Fall

+1.

\- Et ensuite on a la réunion trimestrielle avec Devin, de la comptabilité, il a quelques suggestions à faire sur la ligne qui sortira à l'automne –

Tony passa une main sur son visage pour chasser l'épuisement qui le menaçait. Et échoua. Misérablement.

Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de Pepper, qui illuminait l'écran de l'ordinateur posé sur ses genoux, dans le lit, et soupira.

\- Tu sais, je suis presque sûr que la plupart des couples qui font des appels vidéos – après des semaines sans se voir, je veux dire – zappent les discussions de comptabilité et passent directement à une ambiance un peu plus « Netflix and Chill ».

Pepper leva les yeux du rapport qu'elle était en train de lui lire, le regardant à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur, avec un petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

\- « Netflix and Chill » ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tony, tu es à New-York et je suis en Croatie.

\- Ça peut marcher. Je suis quelqu'un de très imaginatif.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Pepper. Ses yeux se baissèrent et on put entendre le bruit du papier froissé à travers les haut-parleurs quand elle rangea ses dossiers.

\- Oh, je sais.

Mon Dieu. Ce ton sensuel obligea Tony à réajuster l'ordinateur qui reposait sur ses jambes, car le pantalon de pyjama qui les recouvrait était devenu un peu serré.

\- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il en posant l'ordinateur sur le lit et en s'allongeant sur le ventre pour regarder Pepper. Et que savez-vous exactement, Miss Potts ?

Pepper se pencha vers l'écran doucement, posant ses coudes sur le bureau sur lequel était perché son ordinateur, et croisa ses mains sous son menton pour regarder Tony. Seigneur, ce regard faisait quelque chose à Tony – et ce, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle le lui avait lancé.

\- Je sais que tu as une réunion avec le Secrétaire d'État ce matin, à huit heures, et qu'il est déjà trois heures, murmura-t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

Il fallut une minute entière à Tony pour que les mots fassent sens dans son esprit. Quand ce fut le cas, son visage dut exprimer de la déception car Pepper laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se rasseoir dans son siège.

\- Va dormir, Tony.

Tony secoua la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tenir sur les coudes.

\- Nan, cette vue est bien mieux que tout ce dont je pourrais rêver.

Les yeux de Pepper brillèrent. Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je croyais que tu étais très imaginatif ?

\- Je le suis, mais même moi j'ai des limites, rétorqua Tony, un sourire fendant son visage. Ton visage est tel que même mon génie n'arrive pas à l'imaginer –

Pepper était pliée en deux, et riait hystériquement, avant même qu'il ait pu finir.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, haleta-t-elle, c'était horrible.

Elle se pencha de nouveau en arrière, se rasseyant dans son siège, et chassa les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

\- C'était –

\- Romantique, dit Tony.

Elle explosa de nouveau de rire.

\- J'essaie d'être romantique, continua-t-il. Je te courtise, et tu –

Tony s'interrompit immédiatement quand toutes les lumières de la chambre se mirent à clignoter d'une lumière rouge inquiétante – et tout de suite après, une alarme retentit dans tout le Complexe.

Pepper couvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains. Même à travers l'ordinateur, l'alarme devait être assourdissante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je dois y aller, cria Tony par-dessus l'alarme, et il sentit la panique grandir dans sa poitrine. Je suis désolé – mais il faut que je –

\- _Tony ?!_

Tony referma l'ordinateur avant que Pepper ait la chance d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était debout dans la seconde qui suivit, enfilant rapidement le sweatshirt qu'il avait jeté à travers la pièce avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, un peu plus tôt. Il passa sa tête par l'encolure et ouvrit la porte. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans le grand hall que quelque chose de grand et chaud le percuta. La force de la collision aurait pu le jeter au sol si des mains fermes ne l'avaient pas rattrapé.

Steve était juste derrière lui, ayant l'air tout aussi éreinté, et agrippait fermement les épaules de l'homme plus petit pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, bon sang ? haleta Steve, mais l'air farouche qui illuminait son regard fit comprendre à Tony qu'au fond, il avait compris.

\- Une brèche dans le périmètre de sécurité, murmura Tony.

Steve carra la mâchoire. Le blond lança un regard derrière lui – en direction de l'entrée.

\- Il faut qu'on regroupe les autres – commença Steve, mais Tony avait déjà commencé à réfléchir.

\- Natasha, Vision et Bruce sont là, Rhodey est à Manhattan, donc il peut être là en quelques minutes si je l'appelle –

\- Sam est ici aussi, il est rentré tard cette nuit –

\- PETER !

Tony s'écarta, se défaisant de la poigne de Steve, et descendit les escaliers en trébuchant dans sa précipitation.

\- Peter est ici ! I-il faut que –

Steve le suivit et ils atteignirent le couloir qui menait aux autres chambres.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de vérifier deux pièces qu'un énorme _boom_ retentit dans le bâtiment, et tout le complexe trembla violemment. Steve et Tony trébuchèrent – percutant douloureusement les murs du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce – F.R.I.D.A.Y., qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Tony, en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Steve fit presque un bond jusqu'à lui – l'adrénaline activant tout ce qu'il y avait de _super_ chez le supersoldat – et aida Tony à se tenir debout.

\- De nombreux hommes armés sont entrés dans le complexe par le mur Nord, résonna la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y., mais le son grésillait.

Le mur Nord ? L'ordinateur central. Celui qui gérait la sécurité du complexe. _Les enfoirés._

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., verrouille tous les accès. On passe en manuel. Brouille tous les signaux, efface tous les codes d'accès et fais sauter l'ordinateur central – littéralement. Je veux l'entendre exploser, haleta Tony alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout du couloir.

Ils faillirent percuter Bruce et Peter.

Les quatre ouvrirent la bouche pour parler – la confusion et la panique déformant leurs traits – mais un énorme _boom_ résonna à travers tout le complexe, et le sol sous leurs pieds fut de nouveau secoué.

Tony empoigna le bras de Peter et l'attira vers lui, le plaquant contre sa poitrine et le protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que le plafond au-dessus d'eux tremblait de façon inquiétante. Steve et Bruce s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre du mieux qu'ils purent – mais après avoir tremblé un moment, le sol redevint stable, et le bâtiment resta intact.

Avant qu'ils puissent se remettre sur leurs pieds, une autre personne tourna à l'angle du couloir et faillit percuter Bruce. Le docteur laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise – et se teinta légèrement de vert – mais quand il vit que c'était Sam, qui haletait derrière lui, il se reprit.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?!_ s'écria Sam.

\- On est attaqués, répondit brièvement Steve.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Bruce, observant l'homme qui prenait plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Après un moment, Bruce finit par hocher la tête dans sa direction et Steve s'écarta.

\- Ça, j'avais _compris_, souffla Sam, lançant un regard vers l'endroit d'où les explosions avaient eu lieu. Par qui ? Et pour quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Steve, avant de se tourner vers Tony. La seconde explosion venait de toi ?

\- Non, dit Tony. Crois-moi, quand l'ordinateur central explosera, on le saura.

\- Pourquoi vous faites sauter l'ordinateur central ? demanda Peter, d'une voix plus basse que celle des autres – qui parlaient entre eux – mais Tony l'entendit. On ne pourrait pas l'utiliser à notre avantage ?

Tony, qui avait libéré le petit de l'étreinte dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé, le regarda clairement pour la première fois. Il était raide, ses yeux alertes observaient les alentours au moindre bruit, et il était seulement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, de son t-shirt trop large _I survived my trip to New-York_ que Tony lui avait donné plusieurs mois avant, et portait ses lance-toiles – et Tony soupçonna qu'il ne les avait jamais enlevés.

Il y avait aussi de la crainte dans ses yeux. Cela poignarda profondément Tony, et lui donna envie de sortir et faire dégager ces enfoirés lui-même.

\- Ça ne peut être un avantage que si on a le contrôle dessus, répondit honnêtement Tony.

Le gamin était intelligent – trop intelligent pour son propre bien, la plupart du temps – et lui mentir ne servirait à rien. Même si Tony se détestait pour ça, ils auraient sans doute besoin de lui pour se sortir de là.

\- Et je ne pense pas qu'on aura le contrôle dessus pendant longtemps.

Peter acquiesça rapidement, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à travers le couloir.

\- Hey, regarde-moi, murmura Tony en se rapprochant de lui pour avoir l'attention du petit, pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que le plan que les autres essayaient de faire.

Les grands yeux de Peter se posèrent sur lui sans aucune hésitation – et bon sang, la confiance qu'il voyait dans les yeux du gamin finirait par le tuer un jour.

\- Tout va bien se passer, dit Tony avec force. Je vais nous sortir de là – reste juste près de moi.

Peter acquiesça, un peu plus fermement cette fois, et Tony hocha la tête en même temps. Ok. Bien. Un Peter qui comprend, c'est un Peter en sécurité.

Maintenant, en ce qui concernait la partie _sortir tout le monde d'ici..._

\- Où est Vision ?

La voix de Steve était fatiguée, mais ferme. Ses instincts de soldat avaient fait surface, et il était à présent en plein mode combat. Jusqu'ici, son plan avait été de _regrouper l'équipe_ et _découvrir ce qui se passait_. Tony ne pouvait discuter aucun de ces points.

\- Il est sorti se promener, hier soir, mais je ne sais pas s'il est revenu, répondit Sam rapidement. Et Natasha –

Les lumières du bâtiment – qui s'étaient éteintes dès que la première alarme avait retenti – s'illuminèrent brutalement avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Le couloir fut plongé dans l'obscurité pendant une seconde avant que les lumières rouges s'allument et les baigne d'une ombre écarlate.

\- Tout le monde se tient – et couvrez vos _oreilles_ ! s'écria Tony en attirant de nouveau Peter contre lui et se jetant avec lui sur le sol.

Une seconde plus tard, quelque chose de fort, et de _massif_, les recouvrit tous les deux.

Steve.

Tony n'eut pas la possibilité de questionner le supersoldat car une grande lumière avait jailli à l'extérieur du complexe, à travers les vitres – et une seconde plus tard, un _boom_ retentissant résonna à travers le complexe.

Les vitres se brisèrent directement – le verre retombant tout autour d'eux – et le bâtiment fut de nouveau secoué. Sauf que cette fois, c'était comme des tremblements de terre, et Tony serra les dents alors que son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Pendant un long moment, tout fut flou. Le bâtiment tremblait trop violemment pour qu'on puisse se concentrer sur autre chose sans vomir, alors Tony ferma les yeux et enleva ses mains de ses oreilles pour recouvrir les yeux de Peter du mieux qu'il put.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le bâtiment cesse de trembler, mais ils eurent l'impression que ça avait duré des heures.

Un silence suivit.

\- _Ça, _souffla Tony, c'était l'explosion de l'ordinateur central.

Le poids de Steve au-dessus d'eux disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Tony se releva aussi, et aida Peter à faire de même. Tony posa un œil sur lui – il avait quelques égratignures causées par le verre qui étaient déjà en train de guérir, mais à part ça, il était en un seul morceau. Les autres étaient relativement dans le même état.

Steve était celui qui semblait avoir reçu le plus de verre, en protégeant Tony et Peter qui étaient les plus près des fenêtres, mais malgré ça, il n'avait également que quelques éraflures.

Une ombre les enveloppa soudain quand une autre silhouette tourna à l'angle du couloir. Steve se mit devant tout le monde avant même que Tony ait pu y penser, mais un instant plus tard, les lumières rouges éclairèrent une tête aux cheveux de la même couleur, et il se détendit, soulagé.

\- Natasha, soupira Steve.

La jeune femme posa sur eux un regard critique, et quand elle sembla satisfaite de voir qu'ils étaient tous en relativement bon état, elle se relaxa légèrement.

Elle lança un sourire narquois à Tony.

\- Toujours pas du genre à partager, à ce que je vois, murmura-t-elle, en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de l'endroit où l'ordinateur central s'_était_ trouvé.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Personne ne joue avec mes jouets.

Natasha se rapprocha un peu, directement sous la lumière rouge qui clignotait, qui révéla quelques gouttelettes rouges qui recouvraient son cou et le côté gauche de son visage. Il y avait des tâches sombres sur son costume noir.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Tony, en voyant les tâches.

Steve et Sam – qui étaient en train d'observer les dégâts – se retournèrent et les virent également.

\- Où est-ce que tu es allée ?

\- J'ai fait un détour – et rencontré un de nos invités, dit Natasha en essuyant nonchalamment les gouttelettes rouges qui avaient éclaboussé son visage. Pas très bavard, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

Elle leva son autre main, dans laquelle elle tenait une paire de jumelles nocturnes high-tech.

\- Ce sont des jumelles de niveau militaire, dit Sam en les regardant.

\- Ça ne vient pas de n'importe quelle armée, ajouta Natasha en les donnant à Tony. Ce sont des commandes spéciales – tu les reconnais ?

Tony les regarda, et son estomac se retourna.

\- Ross.

Natasha acquiesça.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il y a trois équipes – toutes composées d'une vingtaine d'hommes. Deux viennent par l'est, et l'autre par l'ouest, dit-elle. Ils utilisent le lac pour se couvrir.

Tout le monde se figea dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi Ross nous attaque ?! pesta Wilson.

Il fit un geste en direction de Tony.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez potes, tous les deux ?

\- Ouais, répondit Tony d'une voix trainante, son visage plissé de frustration. Disons qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien, ces derniers temps.

Quand il vit que tous les visages se froncèrent de confusion, Tony soupira et continua.

\- J'ai abimé son bateau – j'imagine qu'il le prend personnellement, du coup.

\- C'était _toi_, dit Steve, bouche bée.

Les autres les regardèrent – déconcertés.

\- Les caméras et les panneaux de contrôle étaient tous en maintenance quand je suis arrivé au Raft (1) – c'est toi qui as fait ça ?!

Tony roula des yeux d'un air exagéré.

\- _Non_, dit-il d'un air sarcastique. Ils aiment simplement faire des redémarrages du système pendant des heures avec quatre prisonniers de haute priorité à bord.

\- Tu nous as aidés à sortir ?

Tony savait que la stupéfaction de Sam n'était pas volontairement vexante – mais il ne pouvait nier que ça le blessait un peu. Il avait essayé. Bon sang, il avait à peine dormi au cours des derniers mois pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans les Accords, mais il supposait que la méfiance était justifiée. C'était quand même douloureux. Il avait – au cours des dernières semaines – vraiment commencé à accorder de la valeur à Sam. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Juste et honnête.

Et Tony était, et bien, _Tony_.

Il avait fait trop d'erreurs pour être considéré comme étant quelqu'un de _bien_.

\- Et bien, je vous ai en quelque sorte mis à l'intérieur, alors ça semblait assez juste – mais ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour parler de ça, murmura Tony, en jetant lui aussi un œil en direction de l'endroit où s'était trouvé son magnifique ordinateur central, et où il ne devait rester qu'un tas de cendres fumant.

\- Il savait que c'était toi ? demanda Natasha, en commençant à comprendre.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, il n'y a pas _énormément_ de personnes qui puissent hacker sa superbe boite de conserve flottante.

Cela rendit la pièce silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

\- Soixante hommes, murmura finalement Sam, brisant le silence. C'est plutôt flatteur.

Bruce soupira – sa peau pâle seulement tachetée de vert – et il parla pour la première fois depuis que toute cette merde avait commencé.

\- Bon, et bien disons que ça complique un peu les choses – je veux dire, ils ne sont pas vraiment nos ennemis. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On fuit, répondit immédiatement Tony.

\- Quoi ? intervint Steve, à la fois stupéfait et énervé. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Ils ont attaqué l'endroit où nous habitons – c'est eux qui se sont désignés comme des ennemis en faisant ça –

\- On peut pas se battre, commença à argumenter Tony.

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut ! tempêta la voix de Sam.

\- On n'a pas accès à l'armurerie, les coupa fermement Tony. On n'a accès à aucun des costumes ni à aucune des armes.

Cela attira l'attention de tous.

\- _Quoi_ ? s'exclama Sam, ce qui lui valut une tape douloureuse derrière la tête de la part de Steve.

\- On peut pas y accéder sans l'ordinateur central pour l'ouvrir.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait exploser, bordel ?! s'énerva Sam en se rapprochant de lui.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Natasha le fit à sa place. Elle se plaça entre les deux hommes en regardant Sam d'un air que Tony n'aurait pas voulu voir dirigé vers lui. Sam sembla ressentir la même chose. Il fit immédiatement un pas en arrière.

\- Parce qu'on ne pourra jamais arriver là-bas avant eux, dit-elle calmement, mais il y avait clairement un avertissement dans sa voix. Il vaut mieux que personne n'y ait accès plutôt que ça tombe entre leurs mains.

Sam soupira – mais acquiesça. Steve hocha aussi la tête.

\- D'accord, dit-il, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Tony avant de faire face au groupe. Où est-ce que cela nous mène ?

\- A faire face à soixante mercenaires sans aucune arme ou à se retirer, répondit Bruce avec logique.

La réalité de leur situation les frappa, et le silence se fit.

Derrière Tony, Peter serrait et desserrait ses mains nerveusement. Tony lui lança un regard, avisant sa peau pâle et le léger tremblement de ses mains.

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Tony l'en empêcha.

En lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Peter, Tony empoigna Steve par son t-shirt et l'emmena plus loin du groupe – pas trop loin, mais assez pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

\- Je sais que tu veux te battre – mais on ne peut pas. _Je_ ne peux pas, dit-il doucement.

Il faisait attention à l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Peter derrière lui, qui regardait Tony et Steve, en tirant nerveusement sur son t-shirt _I survived my trip to New-York_.

\- Je ne me battrai pas, ajouta-t-il, en détachant son regard de Peter pour regarder Steve. Il faut que je le sorte d'ici.

Il n'y avait aucune place à la protestation dans la voix de Tony. Il ne flancherait pas sur ce point. Chacun d'entre eux était déjà concerné par tout ça – mais Peter pouvait être épargné par les Accords. Il pourrait retourner à la maison, chez May, comme il était supposé le faire dans quelques jours, et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Mais si Ross découvrait quoi que ce soit à propos de lui –

L'image de Wanda, attachée et immobile dans sa cellule, sur le Raft, le frappa avec violence. Ross l'emprisonnerait. Tony était sûr de ça. Qui était-il, après tout ? Pas un supersoldat mondialement connu. Pas un vétéran de l'armée. Pas un espion renommé responsable de plus de crimes que n'importe qui d'autres.

C'était juste un enfant. Un gamin du Queens. Un gamin que Ross pourrait enlever, ce dont personne ne se rendrait compte.

A part Tony.

\- Je sais que tout en toi te dit de te battre. C'est dans ta nature. De te tenir debout et de faire quelque chose, continua Tony avant que Steve n'essaie de l'interrompre.

Il inspira profondément.

\- De te tenir droit et de dire _non, c'est toi qui bouges_.

Tony avait besoin que Steve comprenne.

\- Mais il faut que tu comprennes que le monde a _changé_. Il n'y a plus de champs de bataille. Les guerres se déroulent chez nous, maintenant. Avec des grenades chimiques lancées dans des hôpitaux et des bombes artisanales dans des concerts, qui ne sont rien d'autres que des gamins qui se font exploser.

Tony passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Si on se bat, on envenime cette merde qui nous tombe dessus, et ce sont les personnes _autour_ de nous qui seront blessées.

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air pendant quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda doucement Steve.

\- Qu'on fuie, répondit Tony. Crois-le ou non, mais ça pourrait jouer en notre faveur. Ross a commis une erreur en commanditant cette attaque. Il est en train de perdre la main sur les Accords, et je suis prêt à parier que c'est pour lui une tentative de nous provoquer et de nous faire rompre les traités qui nous lient aux Nations Unies. S'il échoue – si le complexe est _vide_ quand il y rentrera – alors rien ne sera de notre faute. Il nous a attaqué sans préambule et a rompu une des closes du contrat. Ça pourrait nous permettre de faire pression sur le Conseil qui ne veut pas céder sur les points qui nous intéressent, souffla Tony, en espérant que Steve n'allait pas aller contre lui, pour une fois. Ce n'est pas une défaite – c'est un retrait _stratégique_.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Tony soupira, prêt à argumenter, et les mots de Steve firent ensuite sens dans son esprit.

\- T-tu – attends – quoi ?

\- Je suis _d'accord_, dit de nouveau Steve, son regard se posant sur les autres derrière eux, ce qui acheva de le convaincre. Ce qui me pose problème, ce sont les _détails_. Comment on s'enfuit ? demanda-t-il. Si on n'a pas accès à l'armurerie, j'imagine qu'on n'a pas non plus accès au garage ni au hangar, ni à aucune autre pièce dans laquelle il pourrait y avoir un moyen de transport. Alors à moins qu'on ne s'enfuie en _courant_, je n'ai aucune autre option.

Huh. Tony n'avait en fait pas pensé aux détails. Il avait été trop focalisé sur le fait qu'il devait _convaincre_ Steve d'être d'accord avec son plan, pour ne serait-ce qu'en élaborer un.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par une voix juste derrière eux.

\- Il y a une ferme, à six kilomètres d'ici, environ, dit Natasha en faisant sursauter Tony, ce qui la fit sourire d'un air moqueur. C'est notre voisin le plus proche, continua-t-elle, quand elle vit que ni Tony ni Steve ne voyaient où elle voulait en venir. Les équipes de Ross arrivent par l'ouest, si on sort d'ici par le mur Nord, on pourrait les éviter et arriver à la ferme en une heure, expliqua-t-elle. Mr. Beauchamp a soixante-douze ans et il est adorable.

Wow. Les mots sonnaient faux, dans sa bouche.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il serait d'accord pour nous laisser une voiture.

Tony lui lança un regard.

\- Est-ce que t'as espionné tous nos voisins ? demanda-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une aide psychologique, rétorqua Tony.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à parler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car un nouveau _boom_ résonna à travers le complexe. Le bâtiment fut secoué si violemment qu'ils s'effondrèrent tous au sol.

Tony se précipita vers Peter, qui était déjà en train de se relever. Bon sang, ce gamin était rapide.

Peter se remit sur ses pieds en aidant Tony à faire de même avec une main forte, et Tony enroula un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Natasha se releva rapidement.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, murmura-t-elle.

Sam aida un Bruce _vraiment_ très vert à se relever également, et jeta un œil autour de lui.

\- C'est le moment d'y aller, alors.

Tony acquiesça, en poussant Peter devant lui pour qu'il sorte par une des fenêtres qui avaient éclaté.

Il était temps de foutre le camp d'ici.

\- Reste à côté de moi, et près du sol, murmura Tony en tirant Peter derrière lui alors qu'ils marchaient tous les six en direction du lac.

Peter hocha la tête de façon saccadée, n'essayant même pas de se défaire de la poigne de Tony, enroulée autour de son bras. Le silence de Peter était perturbant. Le petit n'était jamais silencieux. Pas depuis que Tony l'avait rencontré. Et maintenant, en dépit de toutes ces fois où il avait souhaité que le gamin se taise juste pendant quelques minutes, il sentit qu'il avait _désespérément_ besoin d'entendre Peter jacasser à propos de quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

\- Tout va bien se passer, souffla Tony en faisant se baisser Peter pour se mettre à couvert dans les buissons qui bordaient le lac, au moment où Steve leur fit signe de s'arrêter avec la main. Tout va bien se passer. On va se sortir de là.

Steve et Natasha étaient juste devant eux, guidant le petit groupe à travers les arbres en essayant de leur faire gagner du terrain sur les soldats. Bruce était à côté de Tony et Peter, et se cachait derrière un arbre.

Sam était à quelques mètres derrière eux, fermant la marche et s'assurant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas attaquer par derrière.

Un groupe de soldats apparut soudainement à quelques mètres devant eux. Ils marchaient à travers les bois, leurs armes automatiques levées et prêtes à servir, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le complexe. Ils disparurent après quelques instants, et Steve leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient avancer de nouveau.

\- Peter ? souffla Tony doucement en voyant que le petit ne répondait pas.

Steve leva encore la main et ils se mirent à couvert dans les buissons une nouvelle fois. Tony profita de cette pause momentanée pour poser son autre main sur l'épaule de Peter et le forcer à le regarder. Sa panique grimpa en flèche quand le gamin refusa de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Petit ? J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu vas bien. Ok ?

Les yeux de Peter se levèrent vers lui. La terreur qu'il y vit frappa Tony, _fort_. Bon sang, ce gamin causerait sa perte. Et avant que Tony ait pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas – et comment il pouvait l'arranger – le petit parla.

\- Et s'il savait qui je suis ?

Les mots étaient à peine audibles, mais Tony les entendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Peter jeta un œil en direction du complexe.

\- Ross. Et s'il savait qui je suis ? souffla Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Et à _May_ ? à mes amis ? demanda-t-il, la panique grandissant dans ses yeux. Je peux pas être la raison pour laquelle il leur arrive quelque chose. J-je peux pas –

\- Tu ne le seras pas, le coupa Tony en resserrant ses doigts autour de l'épaule de Peter. Rien ne va t'arriver, lui assura-t-il. Ross ne sait rien.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir –

\- _Si_, je le sais, siffla Tony en forçant le petit à se baisser davantage quand des soldats passèrent près d'eux. Et je ne le sais pas seulement, je m'en suis assuré, continua-t-il, soufflant à peine les mots, mais il était certain que Peter les entendait. Tu l'as oublié, mais j'ai accès à tout ce qu'il y a dans sa boite de conserve flottante. Je connais toutes les informations qui passent sur son bureau, et il n'y a jamais rien eu à propos de toi.

Les yeux de Peter lâchèrent les soldats pour se fixer sur Tony. Tony ne regarda pas ailleurs.

\- Je m'occupe de toi, petit, souffla-t-il. Et je réduirai Ross en cendres avant même qu'il te touche, ou n'importe qui d'autre autour de toi.

Un petit sourire incurva les lèvres de Peter.

\- Merci, Mr. Stark.

Tony grogna doucement.

\- Me remercie pas, gamin, dit-il en les faisant se relever tous les deux quand Steve leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient avancer. C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher, tu te rappelles ?

Une autre explosion retentit derrière eux. La tête de Peter se retourna vivement vers le complexe, un grognement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demanda Tony.

\- J'ai laissé mon devoir d'Espagnol à l'intérieur, râla Peter après quelques secondes.

Tony aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. Ça c'était le gamin qu'il connaissait.

\- Je te ferai un mot, promit Tony d'un ton léger. Tu aurais dû voir ceux que je faisais quand j'étais encore à l'école, une fois –

\- _Baissez-vous !_

Tony poussa Peter à terre dès que les mots sortirent de la bouche de Steve.

Ils avaient été repérés.

Une pluie de balles s'abattit tout autour d'eux. Tony jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut quand une intense lumière inonda les arbustes derrière lesquels ils s'abritaient.

Un hélicoptère. Merde.

\- Bordel, ça rend les choses encore plus compliquées.

Sam apparut à côté de Tony et Peter, partageant exactement les mêmes sentiments. Peter lança lui aussi un regard vers le haut.

\- Je peux m'occuper d'eux.

Et sur ces mots, il partit.

Lançant une toile sur l'arbre à côté d'eux, Peter se propulsa dans les airs, à la poursuite de l'hélicoptère.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! lui cria Tony.

Une nouvelle averse de balles fut tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse. Agrippant Sam par son t-shirt, Tony les cacha tous les deux derrière un arbre tout près.

Tony se pencha en avant pour regarder par-delà le tronc qui obstruait sa vision, frénétiquement, pour essayer d'apercevoir Peter.

\- Tu peux le voir ?! cria Tony à Sam – qui regardait de l'autre côté de l'arbre pour essayer de trouver le petit, lui aussi.

\- Non, souffla Sam, en se remettant derrière le tronc quand les coups de feu reprirent. Putain, ce gosse est rapide !

\- Et les autres ?!

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Je ne –

Un sauvage et guttural _rugissement_ l'interrompit.

La respiration de Tony se bloqua dans sa gorge, et son cœur cogna durement contre sa poitrine, alors que les yeux de Sam rencontraient les siens.

\- Est-ce que c'est – commença Sam, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Bruce, finit Tony alors que le Hulk laissait échapper un autre rugissement et que les coups de feu reprenaient avec encore plus de férocité.

Sam hocha la tête. Il se pencha sur le côté du tronc pour voir et se figea. Tony suivit son regard et aperçut la silhouette du Hulk à de nombreux mètres d'eux – soulevant plusieurs dizaines de soldat avec une rage sauvage.

\- Est-ce que ça complique les choses pour nous ? demanda doucement Sam.

Tony – qui avait déjà oublié le Hulk, et fouillait le ciel à la recherche du moindre signe de Peter – ne répondit pas.

\- On devrait –

Tony ne sut jamais ce qu'ils auraient dû faire. Avant que Sam ait pu continuer, une grande lumière éclata à quelques mètres d'eux – et une explosion déchira le ciel et la forêt toute entière.

Le souffle balaya les arbres où Sam et Tony s'étaient réfugiés, les repoussant violemment.

Tony percuta le tronc d'un arbre proche de lui – fort. Il s'effondra sur le sol, en dérapant dans la terre.

Bon sang. Tout tournait autour de lui. Tout hurlait. Les oreilles de Tony sifflaient si fort qu'il ne put même plus entendre les coups de feu. Il ne pouvait plus rien entendre du tout.

Il força ses yeux à rester ouverts, en voulant obliger ses rétines à rester stables, mais échoua.

Ils se refermèrent après quelques instants – l'image d'un petit corps se précipitant vers le sol imprimée sous ses paupières.

Tony sursauta brusquement.

Le bruit des coups de feu et l'odeur âpre de la fumée et de la chair brûlée n'avaient jamais permis un retour lent ou doux à la conscience, pour Tony. Et malheureusement, il était étonnamment familier avec les deux.

Il se mit sur ses pieds, sa tête lui hurlant son désaccord avec le fait d'être debout. Il y avait du sang qui coulait le long de sa nuque, glissant de ses cheveux pour disparaitre sous son sweatshirt, et ses yeux refusaient de faire le point, toutefois il se fraya malgré tout un chemin à travers la forêt. Restant près du sol, il traqua le moindre signe des autres. Sam s'était trouvé près de lui – il s'en rappelait très bien – mais les autres ?

Un _rugissement_ enragé provenant du complexe lui fit comprendre où se trouvait un de ses coéquipiers, mais il n'y avait aucun signe des autres. Est-ce que Ross les avait enlevés ? _Tués _? est-ce qu'il –

Tony s'arrêta net dans sa course quand son cerveau atrocement embrouillé, et probablement commotionné, fit enfin le point sur toutes les informations qu'il avait emmagasinées depuis une heure, depuis que l'alarme de sécurité avait retenti. Tout d'un coup, tout fit sens.

L'image d'un petit corps, frêle, jeté du ciel apparut soudainement dans son esprit, se rejouant inlassablement comme un mauvais film. Encore. Et encore. Et un millier de fois encore après ça.

Peter.

Peter était tombé.

Peter était tombé et Tony n'avait _rien fait_.

Tony leva les yeux, fouillant frénétiquement le silence pour ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le petit. Il slalomait à travers les arbres, contournant les petits feux et priant pour apercevoir le moindre mouvement. Le moindre mouvement de cette petite silhouette, beaucoup trop rapide.

Et alors il la trouva. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas dans le ciel.

Le petit corps flottait, atrocement immobile, à la surface du lac. L'eau ondulait lentement autour de ses boucles indomptables, de ses pieds nus, et s'infiltrait à l'intérieur du t-shirt blanc _I survived my trip to New-York_ qui poignardait Tony de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. A chaque fois, à l'exception de ce moment où il posa les yeux sur Peter – immobile, brisé, et étendu à la surface du lac, face contre l'eau. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, rien n'aurait pu l'achever davantage que cette vision.

\- _Peter_.

Il était sûr d'avoir crié le nom, mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Une prière.

Mon Dieu. Non.

Tony trébucha dans sa précipitation en sortant des fourrés aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Perçant la surface du lac en quelques secondes. Toute précaution oubliée.

\- _PETER !_

Le gamin ne bougea pas.

Tony courut le long de la berge, ses pieds trempés par l'eau glacée. Non. Non.

Non.

\- Peter...

Les mots s'échappèrent de sa gorge, résonnant à travers les arbres. Tony tomba à genoux. Les pierres qui recouvraient le fond du lac s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans ses rotules. Tony le remarqua à peine. Il ramena le corps près de lui, retournant le garçon sur le dos, l'attirant contre sa poitrine.

\- Peter... ? haleta Tony.

Le garçon ne réagit pas. Ne bougea pas.

Ne prit pas d'inspiration.

\- _Non_ –

Les mots s'échappèrent à nouveau de la gorge de Tony. Il se pencha au-dessus de Peter, pressant désespérément ses doigts contre le cou de l'adolescent et approcha son oreille de ses lèvres. Priant pour que son souffle soit simplement trop faible pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

L'immobilité absolue fut tout ce que sentirent ses doigts, tout ou plus. Même s'il pressait très fort ses doigts contre le cou du petit, il ne trouvait pas de pouls.

Mon Dieu. Non. _Non_.

\- Peter ? l'appela Tony, en commençant à devenir hystérique, rapprochant le garçon plus près de lui. Peter ? S'il-te-plait... non. N-ne me fais pas – je t'en prie – _Peter_ ?!

Tony glissa une main sur le front de Peter – chassant les cheveux trempés de son visage.

\- Non, s-s'il-te-plait – non. _Non_.

Les arbres qui les entouraient, lui et Peter, explosèrent soudainement d'une lumière vive. Un instant plus tard, le rugissement d'une autre explosion assourdit Tony – à tel point qu'il se pencha davantage au-dessus du corps sans vie de Peter, le rapprochant de sa poitrine, et serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Le bruit résonna dans sa tête pendant de longues secondes, faisant siffler ses oreilles.

D'une certaine manière, cela réveilla une partie de son cerveau qui avait été comme court-circuité quand il avait trouvé Peter dans le lac.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Bordel – pourquoi perdait-il autant de _temps_ ?

Baissant les yeux vers Peter, il s'accrocha à la légère chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de la peau du petit, et à la petite teinte de rose qui demeurait sur ses lèvres pâles.

Tony sortit de l'eau, avec le gamin dans ses bras, en seulement quelques secondes. Il retourna sur la rive et tomba à genoux, allongeant Peter sur le sol terreux. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Tony se redressa sur ses genoux, pencha la tête du petit en arrière, noua ses doigts au-dessus du t-shirt _I survived my trip to New-York_ trempé, et commença à appuyer sur le sternum de Peter. La poitrine du gamin s'enfonçait à chaque compression, mais demeurait immobile.

Trois compressions. Deux respirations.

Tony savait ça. Il connaissait la science derrière ça. Faire circuler le sang, le garder oxygéné, pour continuer à alimenter le cerveau. Empêcher le cœur de s'affaiblir.

Mais, bordel... c'était _Peter_.

\- Allez, petit, haleta Tony, sans cesser d'appuyer ses paumes contre le sternum du gamin.

Fort. Tony pouvait sentir des côtes se briser sous ses mains, mais il n'osa pas faire diminuer la pression. Il fallait que ça marche. Il le fallait.

L'espoir avait fleuri dans la poitrine de Tony quand il avait remarqué que le corps de Peter était encore chaud. La chaleur impliquait la vie. Cela impliquait que le gamin n'était pas resté sans vie pendant trop longtemps.

Cela signifiait que c'était quelque chose que Tony pouvait _réparer_. Qu'il devait réparer.

\- Allez, petit, _s'il-te-plait_, souffla Tony, en finissant sa première série de compressions.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la tête de Peter, ouvrit sa bouche avec ses doigts et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il souffla de l'oxygène dans les poumons immobiles de Peter. Baissant les yeux, Tony observa la poitrine de Peter monter et descendre sous la force de son souffle, et s'immobiliser.

Il se pencha et souffla encore dans les poumons du petit. A nouveau, la poitrine de Peter monta et descendit, avant de s'immobiliser.

\- _Nom de Dieu_, gamin, me fais pas ça – s'énerva Tony en se redressant, croisant ses doigts sur la poitrine de Peter à nouveau.

Il recommença sa série de compressions – plus durement, cette fois. Désespérément. Il fallait que ça marche. Il le fallait.

Il regarda réellement le corps du petit pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il avait une petite coupure sur le front, de laquelle s'écoulait du sang, doucement, alors que Tony continuait à appuyer sur la poitrine du gamin, et il avait quelques brûlures le long de ses bras – mais à part ça, il avait l'air en un seul morceau. A l'extérieur, en tout cas.

Mon Dieu, Tony espérait qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts _à l'intérieur_, qu'il était en train d'aggraver.

Il finit sa série de compressions, et se pencha ensuite sur le visage de Peter pour souffler deux fois dans les poumons du petit. S'écartant légèrement, Tony pressa de nouveau ses doigts contre le cou de Peter, et approcha son oreille de ses lèvres.

Rien.

Quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'effroi descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tony, mais il refusa de le laisser s'y installer. Non.

Non.

L'effroi impliquait l'échec. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

\- _Allez_, petit, siffla Tony entre ses dents, s'écartant et croisant de nouveaux ses mains au-dessus du sternum de Peter.

Il appuya de façon régulière.

\- _Respire_, bordel ! ordonna-t-il avec force.

Mon Dieu, Tony était épuisé – ses bras étaient douloureux – mais il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il ne s'arrêterait jamais si cela voulait dire que ça allait finir par fonctionner.

Tony continua ses compressions – s'arrêtant à peine pour prendre une inspiration qu'il insufflait ensuite dans les poumons immobiles de Peter.

Il s'écarta et appuya ses doigts tremblants contre son cou pour sentir un pouls. Rien.

\- Non. _Non_. N-ne fais pas ça – plaida Tony, en ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'absolue nécessité pour le petit de _respirer_.

Il noua ses doigts ensemble au-dessus de la poitrine de Peter et reprit ses compressions. Appuyant contre le sternum de l'adolescent avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

\- _Reviens_, haleta Tony.

Son impuissance se changea en rage, alors que le garçon demeurait immobile, allongé sur le sol, sous ses mains désespérées.

\- Tu n'as jamais renoncé à rien de toute ta vie, alors _bats-toi_, bordel.

Des gouttes d'eau provenant des cheveux trempés de Peter coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles – le mouvement provoqué par son corps secoué par les compressions frénétiques de Tony.

Cette petite teinte de rose sur les lèvres du petit, dans laquelle Tony avait placé tant d'espoir, avait disparu désormais. Une teinte bleue terrifiante avait pris sa place.

Non. Non. _Non. Non. NON._

Le mot résonnait dans la tête de Tony à chaque compression qu'il faisait contre le corps sans vie sous ses mains. Ce n'était pas en train de se produire. Ça ne pouvait pas – il ne pouvait pas – non.

\- Non.

Le mot s'échappa des lèvres serrées de Tony. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui à nouveau et souffla deux fois dans les poumons du petit – observant comme sa poitrine montait et descendait à chaque fois – avant de se redresser et de se replacer sur sa poitrine une nouvelle fois, appuyant contre le sternum avec tout ce qu'il avait.

\- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre.

Tony ne savait pas vraiment à qui il s'adressait. A Dieu ? A l'Univers ? Aux soldats qui avaient fait ça ? ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire _foutre_ – parce que Peter resterait ici. Avec lui. Tony s'en assurerait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre, répéta Tony, sa tête se penchant vers l'avant avec épuisement, et _souffrance_, mais ses mains ne faiblirent jamais alors qu'elles appuyaient _encore et encore_ contre la poitrine frêle en-dessous de lui.

Ça ne marchait pas. Ça ne –

\- N'importe quoi – _n'importe quoi_ d'autre. Tu peux prendre n'importe quoi d'autre, mais _ramène-le_, plaida Tony, en s'arrêtant pour souffler deux fois dans les poumons du petit, avant de se redresser et de continuer à appuyer contre la poitrine immobile. Ramène-le juste – ramène-le-_moi_ –

Un faible _vrombissement_ fut le seul avertissement que Tony reçut avant que quelque chose ne percute la berge, à quelques pas devant Peter et lui. Tony se redressa – prêt à protéger Peter – quand l'armure en argent, qui lui était douloureusement familière, apparut dans son champ de vision, et s'ouvrit pour laisser _Rhodey_ en sortir.

Seulement vêtu d'un boxer rouge, de ses attelles bioniques et de la montre que Tony lui avait offert à Noël – qui lui permettait d'appeler l'armure à lui – il avait l'air totalement ridicule en sortant de son armure à plusieurs millions de dollars. Si ç'avait été n'importe quel autre moment, Tony aurait ri et se serait assuré de prendre des photos.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Pas avec son garçon, toujours immobile sous ses doigts.

Les yeux de Rhodey se posèrent sur Tony, avant de se baisser vers Peter en-dessous de lui.

\- _Aide-moi _–

Rhodey n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois.

Il fut à côté de Peter en une seconde, pressant ses doigts contre le cou du petit et soulevant une de ses paupières pour vérifier ses pupilles alors que Tony continuait ses compressions.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? demanda Rhodey.

Ses épaules étaient tendues alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de la tête de Peter et passait ses doigts le long de sa plaie – où la petite coupure continuait à saigner.

\- Quelques minutes, maintenant, souffla Tony en respirant de façon saccadée au rythme de ses compressions contre le sternum du petit. Je l'ai trouvé dans le lac.

\- Sa blessure à la tête n'a pas l'air sérieuse, murmura Rhodey en se redressant pour regarder Tony effectuer les dernières compressions. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non, haleta Tony. Il est tombé. Je sais qu'il est tombé, mais je – je sais pas ce qui –

La voix de Tony se brisa et il se pencha sur la tête de Peter, soufflant deux fois dans ses poumons. Il se redressa – prêt à recommencer le massage cardiaque – mais Rhodey le fit à sa place.

Debout sur ses genoux, ses mains nouées ensemble, il appuya en rythme sur la poitrine du petit – ses compressions étaient plus fortes et plus régulières que celles de Tony.

Cela laissa Tony avec... _rien_. Rien à faire à part regarder Peter être secoué par chaque compression effectuée par les mains fortes de Rhodey. Regarder les gouttes qui continuaient à couler le long de ses joues pâles. Trop pâles.

Oh mon Dieu. Ils n'y arrivaient pas – Tony avait échoué. Il n'était toujours pas – il n'était pas –

\- Tony, _respire_ !

La voix de Rhodey traversa le flou que la panique avait créé en Tony. Ce dernier cligna des yeux en regardant son ami, qui continuait à appuyer contre la poitrine de Peter en regardant Tony, paniquant clairement.

\- J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi, ok ? Il faut que tu respires pour que tu respires pour _lui_, insista Rhodey en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Peter.

Tony acquiesça sporadiquement. Les mains de Rhodey s'arrêtèrent après un instant – et ce fut la seule chose dont Tony avait besoin pour se pencher de nouveau sur Peter et souffler deux fois dans les poumons du petit.

Rhodey reprit ses compressions aussitôt que Tony s'écarta.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sous le choc maintenant, d'accord ? ordonna Rhodey, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Tony. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu –

\- Choc.

Rhodey regarda Tony comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit – ce qui était arrivé quelques secondes avant ça, probablement.

\- Tony – quoi ?

\- _Un choc._

Tony s'était remis sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'armure War Machine qui stationnait à côté d'eux, avant que son cerveau se mette à refonctionner pleinement. Un choc.

Un défibrillateur.

Tony glissa ses doigts entre les pans ouverts de l'armure et les faufila à l'intérieur. Ses mains hurlaient de douleur – du sang coulant des éraflures causées par les bords en métal de l'armure qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau – mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y aller doucement.

Peter n'avait pas le temps qu'il y aille doucement.

Tony avait installé un défibrillateur dans l'armure de Rhodey quelques années plus tôt. Il était collé contre le réacteur sur sa poitrine, qui était lui-même pressé contre la poitrine de son ami quand il se trouvait dans l'armure, et pouvait être utilisé si quelque chose arrivait et que Rhodey était toujours à l'intérieur. C'était connecté au réacteur et programmé pour s'activer si le cœur de Rhodey s'arrêtait. C'était quelque chose que Tony avait ajouté plus tard. Ça l'avait fait se sentir mieux – mais il espérait que son ami n'aurait jamais à l'utiliser.

Tony n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers son anxiété paralysante qu'en ce moment-même – parce que toute sa crainte à l'idée de perdre Rhodey, quelques années auparavant, pourrait peut-être l'aider à sauver Peter _aujourd'hui_.

\- _Tony _?!

Tony réussit enfin à sortir le défibrillateur et revint près de Rhodey et Peter.

\- Enlève son t-shirt, ordonna Tony, sa voix ferme et ses mains stables alors qu'il reliait les électrodes de défibrillation qu'il avait arrachées au plastron de l'armure à la petite source d'énergie isolée qu'il avait stockée plus bas dans l'armure.

Rhodey n'hésita pas. Il agrippa le t-shirt de Peter et tira d'un coup sec. Le tissu se déchira au milieu, et il le repoussa pour dénuder sa poitrine.

Tony se pencha vers lui et connecta les électrodes sur le torse nu de Peter – un en haut, à droite, près du cœur, et l'autre en bas, à gauche – avant de se retourner vers la batterie qui devait charger le défibrillateur.

\- Écarte-toi, dit Tony, et Rhodey s'exécuta.

Tony connecta le dernier câble à la petite batterie reliée au réacteur – pendant une seconde seulement – et le corps de Peter tressauta.

Avant de retomber contre le sol. Immobile.

Non. Non, il fallait que ça marche.

Rhodey se remit sur ses genoux et compressa de nouveau sa poitrine. Quand il s'arrêta à la fin de sa série, Tony abandonna le réacteur pendant un instant et se pencha en avant pour souffler deux fois dans les poumons de Peter.

Ils continuèrent leur cycle – Rhodey appuyant trois fortes pressions contre la poitrine du garçon et Tony lui insufflant deux souffles – et Tony gardait une main contre la gorge de Peter. A la recherche de la moindre pulsation.

\- Stop, souffla Tony en reprenant la petite batterie qu'il avait laissée dans la terre, à côté de lui.

Rhodey écarta ses mains.

Tony connecta le dernier câble du défibrillateur à la batterie et le corps de Peter fut violemment secoué à nouveau.

Rhodey se pencha immédiatement pour reposer ses mains contre le sternum du petit, mais avant qu'il ait pu le faire, la poitrine de Peter se souleva légèrement, et il prit une petite _inspiration_.

\- _PETER ?!_

Tony fut au-dessus de lui en un instant, tournant le garçon sur le côté alors qu'il toussait. Rhodey plaça une main sous sa tête, la redressant légèrement pour soulager la pression sur son cou, alors que Tony glissait une main dans son dos.

De l'eau jaillit de la bouche de l'adolescent alors qu'il se mettait à tousser violemment.

Quand sa toux se calma, il put enfin prendre une difficile inspiration. Tony le rapprocha de lui, frottant fermement sa main contre le dos du petit pour l'aider à nettoyer ses poumons, et avec son autre main, dégagea les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Ce qu'il vit sur ce dernier serra sa poitrine.

Les yeux de Peter étaient ouverts – à moitié seulement, et semblant clairement loin d'eux – mais il était là. Son regard papillonna, et quand il se posa sur Tony, il ne bougea plus.

\- Tu vas bien, souffla Tony, déposant une main douce sur le front du petit alors que Rhodey s'écartait et retournait dans l'armure, pour demander de l'aide.

Les yeux de Peter clignèrent doucement mais ne regardèrent pas ailleurs. Sa respiration était faible et brève, mais c'était quelque chose.

C'était la vie. Et Tony s'y accrochait coûte que coûte.

\- Tout va bien se passer, murmura Tony, des larmes débordant de ses yeux et roulant le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser sur le front de Peter – se mélangeant à l'eau du lac qui demeurait.

Le nœud qui s'était formé dans la poitrine de Tony au moment où il avait vu Peter, le visage face au lac, commença _enfin_ à se desserrer – et alors, il entendit de nouveau tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, brutalement.

La forêt autour d'eux était toujours parsemée de petits feux, et au loin il pouvait entendre les rugissements du Hulk depuis le complexe.

\- Ton équipe est saine et sauve, dit Rhodey, en revenant vers Peter et Tony.

Il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de Peter à nouveau – et posa une main sur ses côtes, comme s'il avait besoin, lui aussi, d'avoir la confirmation physique que le petit respirait.

\- J'ai essayé de les joindre par la radio. Les intrus sont partis – ils se sont retirés dès que le Hulk a fait son apparition. L'équipe était en train de fouiller les bois en vous cherchant tous les deux.

Rhodey fit un signe de tête en direction de Tony et Peter.

\- Ils devraient être là dans quelques minutes.

Tony acquiesça, mais il écoutait à moitié. Il avait arrêté d'écouter dès que Rhodey lui avait dit que les autres étaient en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui lui importait – tout le reste, à ce moment-là, avec Peter _vivant_ contre sa poitrine, n'avait pas d'importance.

Le monde entier pouvait brûler que ça n'aurait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait réellement était là, entier, et il _respirait_.

Peter se réveilla à cause d'un petit _bip_ et il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Ce lit était bien trop doux pour que ce soit le matelas cabossé qu'il avait chez May, et la pièce était totalement silencieuse, ce qui n'était jamais le cas, d'habitude. La mauvaise isolation et les voisins bruyants faisaient que la chambre de Peter était toujours pleine de bruits en tous genres – mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, à présent, c'était les petits ronflements qui venaient de la chaise située près de son lit.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré l'épuisement. Ils étaient douloureux, tout comme le reste de son corps, mais il fallait qu'il les ouvre.

Quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose d'important.

La faible lumière lui brûla les rétines quand ses paupières finirent par s'ouvrir. Où qu'il soit, c'était sombre, mais pas complètement. Une petit – et sûrement très chère – lampe reposait sur la table près de son lit, illuminant suffisamment la pièce pour calmer la panique de Peter.

Parce que ça illuminait Tony.

Peter tourna doucement la tête – la douleur se réveillant dans son crâne et dans sa poitrine – pour regarder l'homme plus âgé.

Il était avachi sur un fauteuil, un bras coincé sous son menton et l'autre reposant sur le lit de Peter. Il y avait tout un tas d'équipements médicaux à côté de lui, reliés aux bras et à la poitrine de Peter – mais à part ça, la chambre ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'hôpital.

C'était trop agréable pour ça. Il y avait un petit sofa de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui devait valoir _tout_ ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre et – peu importe l'heure qu'il était – aucun hôpital n'était aussi silencieux.

Sans parler du lit.

Il était tellement doux.

_Délicieusement_ doux.

Non. Peter n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait – ou ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici. Mais il se rendit compte, après avoir passé un moment à regarder Tony dormir à côté de lui, qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Le sommeil l'appelait de nouveau. Il pouvait le sentir au bord de ses paupières alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça pouvait attendre.

Tony était juste là – alors Peter sut que tout irait bien.

(1) Dans l'Univers Marvel, le Raft apparaît notamment dans Captain America : Civil War. C'est une prison située en pleine mer, ultra sécurisée, détenue par le S.H.I.E.L.D. et l'armée américaine, donc Ross, en tant que Secrétaire d'Etat, y a évidemment accès et la contrôle. Notez-le bien, parce que ça a son importance pour la suite, héhé.


End file.
